


Degrees of Moving On

by chatielee, crackpairingprincess



Series: Something Just Like This [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Getting Together, Loud Sex, M/M, OiSuga Friendship, Self-Doubt, Shower Sex, iwaoi friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-03 10:16:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 45,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13339140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatielee/pseuds/chatielee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/crackpairingprincess/pseuds/crackpairingprincess
Summary: After breaking up with his most recent fling and finding closure with his ex, Sugawara is ready to start dating again. Oikawa has the perfect guy for him. All Suga has to do is not fuck this up.





	1. The Worst is the Broken Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after the events of [For the Better](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13074759) but can be read on its own. All you need to know is that Suga is a mess and Iwaizumi recently got fucked over.

**Chapter One: The Worst is the Broken Heart**

**  
_Sent; 22:12_  
** __  
Suga broke up with his boy toy and is looking forward to our dinner.

Iwaizumi is more than anxious for their dinner, if only to get out of the house and away from Yaku and Tendou. The tension has been somewhat astronomical since Yaku appeared from Tendou's room two days ago wearing his shirt. Iwaizumi is quick to respond, glad to have something other than his housemates and his political science homework to focus on.

**_Iwa-chan (((o(*°▽°*)o))); 22:17_ ** _  
well you called that. I'm looking forward to it too._

**_Sent; 22:17_ ** _  
if you want to come out here earlier you can. also any updates you want to speak of?_

**_Iwa-chan (((o(*°▽°*)o))); 22:19_ ** _  
i would but I have mandatory debate practice Friday afternoon. And idk but I think Yaku slept with Tendou? Not sure though because I haven't properly spoken to either of them in 4 days._

Oikawa stares at his phone for a minute. He can't say that he's surprised, or that he's not relieved in some way, but on some level he's still angry for Iwaizumi.

**_Sent; 22:20_ ** _  
do you think you should talk to him?_

_**Iwa-chan (((o(*°▽°*)o))); 22:20**  
No. Water under the bridge, Oikawa._

_**Sent; 22:20**  
so you're just going to let it go? what if he wants you?_

Iwaizumi, miles away, tips his head back and sighs. He's been thinking the same thing for days now.

_**Iwa-chan (((o(*°▽°*)o))); 22:21**  
it doesn't matter anymore. I'm not going to be someone's second choice, or someone to fall back on once they've had their fun. I want a forever kind of thing._  
and, immediately after, _do not even comment on how cheesy that was, i already know._

_**Sent; 22:21**  
aww Iwa-chan!! okay okay i'll control myself. but you should tell him that. make him know he's not the only one that gets a say._

Iwaizumi wonders if Oikawa can feel him groan through a weird mental connection.

_**Iwa-chan (((o(*°▽°*)o))); 22:22**  
Do i have to?_

_**Sent; 22:23**  
no but if you don't he's going to talk to you eventually about who is will choose. this is kinda like a bandaid situation. you can rip it off or wait until he does._

_**Iwa-chan (((o(*°▽°*)o))); 22:23**  
or i avoid it forever until i find someone else._

_**Sent; 22:23**  
so you don't want to bring it up unless you know you want to be with suga-chan_

_**Iwa-chan (((o(*°▽°*)o))); 22:23**  
It doesn't have to be sugawara_

He shoots back quickly.

_**Sent; 22:23**  
it doesn't have to be but it is suga-chan_

_**Iwa-chan (((o(*°▽°*)o))); 22:25**  
But what if it's not_

_**Sent; 22:25**  
eh then I guess it's not meant to be. I'm not going to force him on you._

_**Iwa-chan (((o(*°▽°*)o))); 22:26**  
shame ;)_

Iwaizumi laughs as he sends it, knowing it will creep his best friend out.

_**Sent; 22:26**  
aaahhh what have you done with my iwa-chan???!!! stop acting like suga-chan!_

_**Iwa-chan (((o(*°▽°*)o))); 22:26**  
or what? :)_

Teasing Oikawa always made him feel better.

_**Sent; 22:27**  
I don't know but you're being mean iwa-chan!_

_**Iwa-chan (((o(*°▽°*)o))); 22:27**  
alright alright. I'm going to bed, and you should too. It's late._

_**Sent; 22:28**  
fine. go to sleep and become iwa-chan again! good night. ___

__Iwaizumi drops his phone on the bed and sighs. He really can't wait for the dinner. Luckily over the next few days he has practice and homework to keep his mind somewhat preoccupied. He still doesn't talk to Yaku or Tendou, and only feeling marginally guilty for the awkward tension._ _

__Soon enough Friday rolls around and Iwaizumi just focuses on getting through his classes before he goes to Oikawa.  
After what seems like the longest class of his life, he steps off the train and is immediately assaulted by his best friend._ _

__"Iwa-chan!!" Oikawa jumps at Iwaizumi and wraps his arms around his neck. Iwaizumi almost loses his balance but keeps his footing when he drops his bag and returns the hug._ _

__He looks over Oikawa's shoulder and sees Ushijima standing a couple meters back. Iwaizumi nods a greeting to him before focusing on Oikawa._ _

__"You're getting heavy, trashykawa." He laughs as Oikawa whines and he feels normal for the first time in a while._ _

__Oikawa huffs but doesn't let go. "Maybe you're just getting weaker."_ _

__Iwaizumi sighs and throws Oikawa over his shoulder with one arm. Oikawa shrieks and Iwaizumi laughs,_ _

__"What were you saying?"_ _

__They were getting strange looks but neither of them really seemed to care. It wasn't until Ushijima walked up to them that they noticed. Iwaizumi was a little concerned that Ushijima would be mad but he had a smile on his face._ _

__"Would you like to carry him back? I can take your bags."_ _

__Iwaizumi laughs and gives Ushijima his best grin._ _

__"I would be honored."_ _

__He ignored the loud 'Iwa-chan!'s in his ear and let Ushijima lead them away from the station. Oikawa eventually pouts and Iwaizumi concedes to letting him ride on his back instead, chattering endlessly to Ushijima about their childhood and how he used to make Iwa-chan do this all the time. Ushijima listens with a fond smile, happy to see his boyfriend so animated._ _

__Ushijima leads them back to Oikawa's dorm and puts Iwaizumi's bags next to the bed. Iwaizumi drops Oikawa unceremoniously on his bed and stretches out his back.  
When Oikawa sits up with a frown Ushijima walks over and kisses him on the cheek. _ _

__"I'll pick you up for dinner in an hour. We're meeting Sugawara at the restaurant."_ _

__Oikawa pouts up at him, pursing his lips childishly until Ushijima kisses him properly. Then he smiles beatifically._ _

__"See you in an hour." Iwaizumi makes a face at them. Iwaizumi doesn't say anything but Oikawa notices the face anyway. He lightly kicks Iwaizumi's leg. "What, Mr. Grumpy face?"_ _

__Iwaizumi wipes the look off his face like it was never there. He didn't know how to explain the sour taste he had in his mouth.  
"Nothing. Where are we going to eat?"_ _

__Oikawa exhales out his nose and jumps off the bed. He walks over to his closet and looks through it for another shirt. "It's this sushi place that Suga-chan likes. I didn't really bother looking into it because Suga-chan seemed to be setting everything up."_ _

__Iwaizumi makes an agreeing noise and runs a hand through his hair, looking into the mirror on the back of Oikawa's door._ _

__"It's not a fancy thing right? I only brought t-shirts and tanks."_ _

__Oikawa hides a laugh behind his hand. When Iwaizumi looks over to him for an answer he straightens up. "He said it wasn't fancy. Remember he originally was going to take Terushima to this place."_ _

__"Yeah, well I never met the guy, so," He defends._ _

__Oikawa pauses his search. "Oh, right. Well let's just say he wasn't the most, umm, classy of people."_ _

__Iwaizumi raises an eyebrow. "Sugawara settled for someone like that?"_ _

__Oikawa turns around, facing Iwaizumi. "Well not really. Suga-chan wasn't handling his last break up well. Let's just say he was the last straw before Suga-chan realized that."_ _

__Iwaizumi shrugs. "I guess I can't really judge." He busies himself with checking his reflection to avoid Oikawa's gaze._ _

__Oikawa looks sad for a moment before turning back around and picking out a light sweater. "I wouldn't, especially if you want him to like you."_ _

__Iwaizumi's ears turn a bit pink at that and he studies his bicep in the mirror._ _

__"So, you didn't like tell him anything embarrassing about me, did you?"_ _

__Oikawa pulls off his shirt and replaces it with the sweater. "Nope." popping out the p. "I kinda figured you can do that yourself at dinner."_ _

__Iwaizumi shoots him a dirty look while Oikawa smiles disarmingly. He tries not to notice the way the sweater hugs Oikawa's chest, turns to avoid looking. His gaze lands on the egg sitting under the heat lamp on Oikawa's desk._ _

__"So, are you and Ushijima doing alright?"_ _

__Oikawa looks a little surprised at the question but nods anyway. "Yeah we are. Umm, we're actually dating I guess. Doing the whole boyfriend thing."_ _

__Iwaizumi smirks at him, voice teasing. "That's adorable. Trashykawa has a boyfriend."_ _

__Oikawa blushes even though he knows he shouldn't. "Shut up Iwa-chan!" He looks down and picks some lint off his sweater. "But thank you."_ _

__Iwaizumi snorts. "How far is this place?"_ _

__"I'm not too sure to be honest. It can't be that far or I doubt Suga-chan would even want to go."_ _

__Iwaizumi smiles, "Do I have to carry him, too?"_ _

__"Hey you were the one who didn't put me down."_ _

__Iwaizumi laughs and his eyes scrunch up with the grin. "You liked it, don't lie."_ _

__"Well I'm sure Suga-chan would appreciate being pampered."_ _

__"Did he ever settle things with his ex? The one he was hung up on?"_ _

__Oikawa pushes Iwaizumi away from the mirror so he can fix his hair. "They talked a couple days ago, apparently it went well. I think he's still upset but ready to move on."_ _

__Iwaizumi flops onto Oikawa's bed, arms behind his head. "We'll be a little break up squad. We can angst together or something."_ _

__"I'm not sure that's the best conversation to be having on your first date."_ _

__"This isn't a date." Iwaizumi says back, eyes screwed stubbornly shut.  
Oikawa crosses arms and walks over to Iwaizumi and pokes him on the head. "You should be a little more optimistic."_ _

__Iwaizumi groans and swats at him. "It's not a date until I ask him on one."_ _

__"It could be a pre-date."_ _

__"That's not a thing."_ _

__Oikawa sighs and thumps Iwaizumi's forehead. "Yes it is. It's called hanging out. Also this is kinda a double date, so there's that too."_ _

__Iwaizumi jabs Oikawa in the side. "I'm pretty sure all parties have to consent to that. Does Sugawara know about this?"_ _

__Oikawa rubs his side and pouts. "Well yeah, but kinda in reverse. Originally Ushijima and I weren't supposed to be together. But we are and you two aren't so we kinda switched sides."_ _

__Iwaizumi furrows his brow. "So, does he think this is a date or not?"_ _

__Oikawa frowns and crosses his arms again. "Honestly I don't think so. I was just teasing because I want you to have an open mind. But I do know he wanted to settle everything with Tsukishima before this so that has to mean something."_ _

__Iwaizumi's expression doesn't change. "What do you mean?"_ _

__Oikawa pushes Iwaizumi over some so he can sit on the bed. "I mean I think he's taking the thought of being with you seriously. Otherwise I don't think he would have actually talked to Tsukishima. If anything does happen between he doesn't want it to be another fling."_ _

__Iwaizumi rolls onto his stomach to hide his face. "Okay" he says._ _

__Oikawa pats his back, "I really don't mean to pressure you on this."_ _

__"You're not." Iwaizumi says, muffled by the bedding, "I'm nervous."_ _

__Oikawa rubs circles in Iwaizumi's back. "You don't have to be nervous. He already sort of likes you."_ _

__"I don't know what to say to him. How's volleyball? Oh, I was also a vice captain. That's boring as hell." Iwaizumi groans. "And he's so goddamn pretty, too."_ _

__Oikawa can't help himself but he laughs and Iwaizumi turns and glares at him. "Sorry, sorry. If anything he'll start the conversations. And I would be careful about the volleyball, he's not playing."_ _

__Iwaizumi rolls over and sits up. "He quit?"_ _

__Oikawa looks a bit awkward. "Oh, no. He hurt his ankle before the semester started. He still hangs around the gym but doesn't play."_ _

__Iwaizumi feels awkward now too. "Oh."_ _

__They sit in silence until Ushijima knocks at Oikawa's door. Oikawa jumps off the bed and checks his hair in the mirror before opening the door. Iwaizumi sighs and gets up and walks over to them, hands in his pockets._ _

__Ushijima greets Oikawa with a hand running gently over his waist, eyeing the sweater appreciatively._ _

__"You look wonderful in this sweater."_ _

__Oikawa actually blushes. Iwaizumi has to stop himself from making a gagging sound at the sight of them. He may be happy for his best friend but he never really wanted to see this stuff. Oikawa smiles at his boyfriend,_ _

__"Thank you."_ _

__Ushijima settles his hand on Oikawa's waist and looks to Iwaizumi. "Are you both ready to meet with Sugawara?"_ _

__Oikawa speaks up before Iwaizumi gets a chance to respond._ _

__"I am but I'm not too sure about Iwa-chan." He leans closer to Ushijima and fake whispers into his ear. "He said he was nervous."_ _

__Ushijima looks genuinely concerned, but Iwaizumi growls, "Shut your mouth before I shut it for you."_ _

__Now Ushijima just looks confused as Oikawa smiles and sticks his tongue out playfully at Iwaizumi. He grabs his keys and runs out of the room before either can stop him._ _

__"You'll have to catch me first."_ _

__Iwaizumi wastes no time in sprinting off after him, leaving a confused Ushijima in their wake. His strides may be shorter than Oikawa's, but his endurance is better and he catches up to him a block down the sidewalk,_ _

__"You piece of trash." Iwaizumi laughs as Oikawa holds up his hands in defense._ _

__Iwaizumi takes pride that Oikawa actually looks a little scared. "Okay Iwa-chan you can't kill me now. Have some compassion!" Oikawa looks over Iwaizumi's shoulders to see Ushijima lightly jogging up to them._ _

__"Ushijima, stop Iwa-chan! He wants to kill me!"_ _

__Iwaizumi grabs Oikawa in a headlock and presses his knuckles into his skull, "Maybe you should apologize, you little shit."_ _

__Oikawa tries to get out of his grip but when he realizes he can't he slumps into Iwaizumi's side. "Fine fine! I'm sorry!"_ _

__Iwaizumi lets go in time for Ushijima to reach them. "Apology accepted. Now, lead the way. We're going to be late."_ _

__Oikawa pouts as he tries and fixes his hair. He sticks his tongue out again and grabs Ushijima's hand._ _

__"After you, Ushijima."_ _

__Ushijima still looks confused and mildly concerned, but more content now that Oikawa's hand is in his. Iwaizumi follows them for almost 10 minutes before they reach a business district and approach a small restaurant advertising the best sushi in the prefecture. They walk into the restaurant and see Suga leaning against the wall in the waiting area._ _

__When Suga notices them he turns to them and crosses his arms. "You guys are late."_ _

__Iwaizumi snorts quietly. He thought he was prepared to see Sugawara, but the man just looked too damn good in his dark wash jeans and a lilac t-shirt with a pug on the front. It should be illegal to look that good. Oikawa smiles at Suga._ _

__"Suga-chan, it was awful! Iwa-chan was being so mean to me!"_ _

__Suga didn't look impressed at all. He looked over at Iwaizumi, eyes trailing from top to bottom. Suga gives him a small smile before turning back to Oikawa._ _

__"Well what did you do?"_ _

__Iwaizumi looks away, embarrassed by the obvious once over. Oikawa huffs, "Why would you assume I did something?"_ _

__Suga smiles, "Because I've known you for years and he only yells at you when you do something stupid."_ _

__Oikawa waves the hand that isn't holding Ushijima's. "Yes, yes, well I'm starving so let's get a table already."_ _

__Suga smiles and walks up to the hostess, the others following him. They get seated quickly, Oikawa sits across from Ushijima so Iwaizumi wouldn't be able to hide from Suga as well. He thinks that Iwaizumi knows what he's up to because he glares at him as he sits down._ _

__"So, Suga-chan, how are you?" Oikawa leans his on his elbows after they order their drinks._ _

__They way Suga smiles at Oikawa tells him he should probably tread lightly but at least Suga answers him anyway._ _

__"It's been a hard couple days but I'm better."_ _

__"At least it's the weekend," Oikawa supplies, shooting a look at Iwaizumi, "right, Iwa-chan?"_ _

__Iwaizumi startles and then makes a noise of agreement. "Oh, yeah. TGIF or whatever."_ _

__Suga laughs behind his hand and moves his attention towards Iwaizumi. "I've heard you've been having a hard time too."_ _

__Iwaizumi shrugs. He was trying his best not to shut down, even if his mind was telling him not to share personal information with someone who was practically a stranger._ _

__"I'll get over it."_ _

__Oikawa sends him a sharp look so he tacks on, "But maybe it was for the best."_ _

__Suga puts his elbows on the table and head in his hands. He leans forward and looks at all of Iwaizumi's features, trying to figure out all that's changed from the last time they saw each other. He hums and looks Iwaizumi directly in the eyes._ _

__"I can agree with that."_ _

__Iwaizumi looks away with the excuse of taking a drink. He can feel Oikawa staring them down, but he steels himself and puts on the most natural smile he can manage and a teasing lilt to his voice,_ _

__"Take a picture, Sugawara, it will last longer."_ _

__Suga tilts his head and smiles brightly at Iwaizumi. "Could I? Even thought you deserve better lighting than this."_ _

__He enjoys the moment even more when he sees Iwaizumi's blush forming._ _

__Iwaizumi swears he hears Oikawa squeak in muffled excitement, but he leans his chin into his hand and gives Suga a smirk, ignoring the burn in his cheeks, "I guess if it's you, I wouldn't mind doing a little modeling."_ _

__Suga laughs, an honest to God laugh and Iwaizumi thinks it's one of the most beautiful sounds he's ever heard. Iwaizumi tries not to stare, but his smile is so damn distracting he can barely tell that his blush is getting brighter._ _

__"What else wouldn't you mind doing for me?"_ _

__Oikawa chokes on his drink and it distracts Suga long enough for Iwaizumi to regain some composure. Sugawara Koushi was going to be the death of him, he could feel it._ _

__"Well," He says, voice low and deep, "I would bring you ice cream, and let you pick the movie, and, if you're good, maybe I would let you use my favorite pillow."_ _

__Suga smile turns bright and he giggles behind his hand. He completely disregards Oikawa, letting Ushijima make sure he's alright instead._ _

__"You're actually really cute, you know? And I promise I'll be good." His eyes narrow just slightly, his tone turning a bit teasing. "Very good."_ _

__Iwaizumi's lips quirk up at the corners. Years of dealing with Oikawa have taught him how to deal with teasing setters._ _

__"That's quite a promise coming from someone I could bench press."_ _

__"Ooohh. Could you add that to the deal if I'm good? I wouldn't mind that one bit."_ _

__This time Oikawa actually spits a little bit of his water. Ushijima quietly hands him a napkin and Iwaizumi can't help but think that he shouldn't be enjoying this quite so much._ _

__"We'll see if you can behave yourself."_ _

__Suga's face goes completely serious, if it wasn't for the humor in his eyes he would have been fooled. "Do I only have to behave tonight or is this a multiple times thing?"_ _

__Iwaizumi's smirk stays, "You'll be rewarded as I see fit. But I wouldn't complain if it were more than just tonight."_ _

__Suga smiles and Oikawa groans. "Can you two please stop, it's grossing me out."_ _

__Iwaizumi laughs and leans back in his chair. "You asked for this."_ _

__Oikawa face turns offended and if Iwaizumi would say so slightly bitter._ _

__"No, no I did not! Suga was the one that was supposed to be all flirty." He points his finger at Iwaizumi. "You were supposed to be a nervous mess. What the hell happened?"_ _

__Iwaizumi blushes a bit, but looks more amused than anything. "I know how to flirt, shittykawa."_ _

__Oikawa frowns and is about to retaliate when the waiter comes over. Ushijima interjects and orders food for all of them, not particularly caring since he was apparently the only one looking at the menu. The waiter goes off and Ushijima gives them an unimpressed look._ _

__"Well. Continue your conversation."_ _

__Oikawa looks a bit sheepish and reaches across the table for Ushijima's hand. "Sorry, Wakatoshi." He says quietly_ _

__Ushijima lets Oikawa take his hand, intertwining their fingers together. Ushijima nods and turns back to the others. "You can go back to your conversation, I don't mind."_ _

__Oikawa inclines his head with a little smile._ _

__"But what if I'd rather look at you?" This time it's Iwaizumi who gags._ _

__Ushijima looks back to Oikawa, gaze soft and open. "Well then we can have our own conversation."_ _

__"Tell me how pretty I am." Oikawa jokes, fluttering his lashes obscenely._ _

__Ushijima nods, bringing his hand on top of the others. He looks directly at Oikawa, making sure he's looking back._ _

__"You are the most beautiful person I have ever come across."_ _

__Oikawa turns bright red up to his ears. He should know by now that Ushijima was going to do it, but it still threw him off guard._ _

__"I. Um... thank you..."_ _

__Iwaizumi watches the exchange with a frown and looks away. He wishes the food was here so he can distract himself. Instead he gets Suga looking at him, which didn't make him feel any better._ _

__"So, um. How's college so far, Sugawara?"_ _

__"Oh um, I can't complain too much. My classes are going well, the volleyball team is coming together well. How about you?"_ _

__Iwaizumi tries to form an answer, but the awkward air of the conversation is making it hard to think._ _

__"It's...fuck, I can't do this. Tell me something else. What kind of music do you like?"_ _

__Suga smiles and regards Iwaizumi, luckily for him, with humor. "So you can actually flirt up a storm but you can't hold a normal conversation. You're cute."_ _

__Iwaizumi huffs, but there's a relieved air to it. "Yeah, well maybe you make it hard to think."_ _

__"Okay okay, I'll go easy on you. Well to answer your last question, I like listening to rock music. But mostly indie I guess."_ _

__Their food comes and for a few minutes everyone is distracted with shoving food down like they forgot what it tastes like. Iwaizumi swallows a mouthful._ _

__"Rock and indie? I didn't pin you for the type."_ _

__Suga smiles around his food and shrugs. "Most people don't. I listen to more than that, basically because of the people around me but those are my favorites. What did you pin me for?"_ _

__"Pop music, I think. You've got that pretty boy thing going on."_ _

__Suga laughs, "Oh trust me, I'm more than being pretty. Which I guess that was a compliment, so thank you."_ _

__"Well then, tell me more about yourself. I want to know you past the pretty."_ _

__Suga smiles and leads an easy conversation. Oikawa keeps an eye on them, smiling to himself when he sees Iwaizumi relax more._ _

__Oikawa's hand is still in Ushijima's and Ushijima is rubbing his thumb across his knuckles._ _

__"What are you thinking about, Tooru?"_ _

__Oikawa's eyes don't leave Iwaizumi's face, but he squeezes Ushijima's hand and hooks his ankle around his boyfriend's knee. "I'm glad he's smiling."_ _

__"Sugawara-san seems to be enjoying himself too."_ _

__Oikawa looks at him them, all gentle smile and shining brown eyes and he happily takes another bite of his meal. "Maybe this will actually work out."_ _

__Ushijima nods and focuses on Oikawa now. "Hopefully it will. Does that mean we won't have to be busy tonight?"_ _

__Oikawa leans in with a sly grin. "It just means we have the night to ourselves..."_ _

__Ushijima, poor boy, looks confused now. "Wasn't that the plan? Iwaizumi would stay with Sugawara if we were busy like you said?"_ _

__Oikawa looks at him with mild exasperation, but then he laughs. "Don't worry, I'll keep you very, very busy."_ _

__Ushijima's eyes turn darker as he sits up a bit straighter. "I look forward to it."_ _

__Oikawa smirks, finally having gotten his message across._ _

__"Don't disappoint me, Wakatoshi."_ _

__"Have I yet?"_ _

__Oikawa licks his lips, feeling just a bit too warm. "Never."_ _

__Ushijima looks proud of himself but doesn't say anything back. Just the Suga sighs and looks over at them._ _

__"Guys could you keep the sexual tension down, it's distracting."_ _

__Oikawa sticks out his tongue and Iwaizumi rolls his eyes._ _

__"They literally never stop."_ _

__Oikawa huffs. "Well why should we stop. We're dating, we can have sex whenever we want."_ _

__Suga makes a sour sort of face and Iwaizumi glares at Oikawa, irritated for reasons he's not sure of._ _

__"You don't have to be dating to have sex."_ _

__Oikawa’s turns a mixed of confused and annoyed. "I'm not dating him so we can have sex. I'm dating him because he actually makes me happy and treats me well."_ _

__Iwaizumi's glare only narrows, "That's not what I meant."_ _

__Oikawa was about to respond when Ushijima squeezes his hand. He sighs and leans back into his chair. When he doesn't say anything Ushijima speaks up for him._ _

__"I'm sure it's not, Iwaizumi-san."_ _

__Iwaizumi has to breathe out and hold the exhale. Something about the way Suga had looked at that topic made him feel on edge. He rubs the back of his neck, avoiding eye contact._ _

__"Yeah." He says, just to say something._ _

__No one speaks for a moment until Ushijima clears his throat. "Sorry if we made you two feel uncomfortable. We'll keep it down."_ _

__Iwaizumi seems to realise that Ushijima is trying here and he smiles back. "No harm done. Does this place have dessert?"_ _

__Suga takes that as a cue to chime in. He answers excitedly, "Yeah they have mochi and other stuff too. Should we ask for the waiter to come back?"_ _

__Iwaizumi nods, "I could really go for some matcha ice cream right now."_ _

__Suga smiles. "I think they have that flavor."_ _

__Iwaizumi watches the way Suga's eyes twinkle and his chest feels a little lighter._ _

__"Dessert's on me then, guys."_ _

__Oikawa still looks a bit annoyed but adds in a desert for him and Ushijima when the waiter comes around. He looks over to Iwaizumi, noticing the happiness in his face. He sighs quietly and shakes his head._ _

__He's being stupid. There's no need to ruin this night. The two of them are both so hot headed that sometimes it's a miracle that they've stayed friends for this long.  
But Iwaizumi leans over and taps Oikawa's thigh. _ _

__He gives him a look that he knows Oikawa will understand, a silent _sorry for being a butthead_ look._ _

__Oikawa smiles fondly and shakes his head, basically his form of apologizing too. Suga notices the exchange and tries to decide if the feeling in his chest is guilt for intruding or jealousy of how close they are. The moment is broken as Iwaizumi retracts his hand and instead taps his fingers on his own knee. He doesn't know what to say now. He's never been good at this. He decides to subtly stare at Suga, taking in the soft curve of his lips and the way he touches the rim of his glass absently.  
Iwaizumi can't help but wonder what Suga would look like staring out the window of a train, or daydreaming in class._ _

__Suga surprisingly doesn't notice until their deserts come out. He looked over to tell Iwaizumi something and saw the boy already looking at him. He blushed and his smile grew. "What?"_ _

__Iwaizumi looks away quickly. "Nothing."_ _

__Suga laughs. "No no you were staring at me. What?"_ _

__Iwaizumi grumbles, covering the bottom half of his face, "Don't make me say it."_ _

__Suga lightly kicks at Iwaizumi's legs. "But I want to hear it."_ _

__An idea unfurls in Iwaizumi's mind and he can't stop the curl of his lips as he says, "I was just thinking about how good you would look in one of my t-shirts."_ _

__Suga smiles and runs his foot up and down Iwaizumi's calf. "We can alway find out."_ _

__Iwaizumi smirks back, but remembers what Oikawa had said about Suga and sleeping around, about not handling his break up well, and changes his smirk to a gentle smile. "How about you let me take you out first?"_ _

__Suga smiles. "Are you asking me out on a date?"_ _

__Iwaizumi presses his knee into Suga's, "Yeah, I guess I am."_ _

__Suga reaches out his hand on the table, a hint for Iwaizumi to take it. "Then I guess my answer is yes."_ _

__Iwaizumi slowly takes Suga's hand, exhaling deeply. "I'll be around all weekend, if you're free."_ _

__Suga smiles again and tightens his hold on Iwaizumi's hand. "Oh I am. I could show you around the town, you can have a break from the love birds over there."_ _

__Iwaizumi runs his thumb over Suga's knuckles, "Sounds great."_ _

__Suga smiles and takes his hand back. "I'm looking forward to it. Now let's finish our ice cream before it melts."_ _

__Iwaizumi smiles back and looks over at Oikawa, who is beaming at him. He feels like he succeeded in something though at the moment he's not sure what._ _

__Oikawa turns back to Ushijima, his face still bright. Ushijima smiles back. "Should we head back?"_ _

__"Yeah. I think they'll be fine."_ _

__Ushijima doesn't say anything as he stands up, fishing a couple bills out of his wallet to pay for him and Oikawa. He holds a hand out for Oikawa, "We are going to take our leave. Enjoy the rest of your night."_ _

__Suga waves at them. But Iwaizumi looks almost panicked. He makes eye contact with Oikawa. you're leaving me alone??, he says with a look._ _

__Oikawa shrugs and gives him a thumbs up, saying you'll be fine. he smiles and latches onto Ushijima's arm as they walk away._ _

__Iwaizumi sighs and looks back to where Suga is happily finishing his ice cream. It all felt so much more real now that Ushijima and Oikawa left. Iwaizumi bounces his knee just to keep his nerves down. Suga reaches under the table and places his hand on Iwaizumi's knee to calm him._ _

__"You don't need to be nervous you know. I won't jump you or anything?"_ _

__Iwaizumi gives a sheepish smile. "Sorry. Habit." He touches the fingers on his knee lightly. "I wouldn't be against you jumping me though."_ _

__Suga instantly reacts with a sly smile but after a thought retracts his hand and leans back. His smile turns small, "Normally I would happily take this opportunity. But I think we should start with the date."_ _

__Iwaizumi nods. "Me too." He leans his head on his hand. "This is going much better than I thought."_ _

__"Agreed." Suga looks around for their waiter. "Should we get going too? I can walk you back to Oikawa's place."_ _

__"Sure." Iwaizumi stands and hesitantly holds out a hand to Suga._ _

__Suga smiles and takes his hand. "I admire your enthusiasm but we still need to pay."_ _

__Iwaizumi blushes, "I knew that."_ _

__Luckily for Iwaizumi the waiter comes shortly after and they successfully pay. As they're leaving Suga takes Iwaizumi's hand again, enjoying how the blush doesn't fully leave his cheeks._ _

__Iwaizumi can't even remember the last time he was on a real date. And he can't recall ever being on one that he wasn't wishing it was Oikawa chattering in his ear. It's a refreshing change of pace, but nerve wracking all the same. Suga swings their hands as they walk back to campus. It feels odd to be so content with something as simple as holding hands. Iwaizumi looks around at the dorm buildings, becoming more and more confused. They all looked alike._ _

__"You do know which one is Oikawa's, right?"_ _

__Suga gives Iwaizumi a look that basically means you're kidding right?. He guides him past a few more buildings before going into Oikawa's. "Of course, I was just here not too long ago. How dare you doubt me."_ _

__Iwaizumi rolls his eyes, "Of course, how could I ever doubt the great Sugawara-san?"_ _

__Suga laughs as he pulls Iwaizumi to Oikawa's door. "I'm surprised too. And here we are too. Safe and sound."_ _

__Iwaizumi raises his hand to knock, but stops midway. A disgruntled look crosses his face and he turns to Suga. "I don't think we should go in there."_ _

__Suga is about to ask why when he hears a moan through the door. A strange smile crosses his face. "You sure about that? It could kinda be fun to interrupt up them."_ _

__Iwaizumi looks at him with a flat, slightly worried gaze. "Are you sure you want to see Ushijima's dick?"_ _

__Suga laughs and shakes his head. "No that's not something I need to see. You want to come back to my apartment? You can sleep on my couch."_ _

__Iwaizumi looks at the door and is about to refuse until they hear another drawn out moan, definitely from Oikawa. He sighs, rubbing the back of his neck. "If it's no trouble."_ _

__Suga smiles and takes his hand again. "It's not trouble at all."_ _


	2. What's Gonna Kill You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He looks down, "Are you sure I can keep you happy?"
> 
> Iwaizumi gives him a scowl and rolls them over so that he's once again looking down at Suga with a serious face. 
> 
> "Don't give me that. I like you. That's all I need."

**Chapter Two: What's Gonna Kill You**

Iwaizumi lets Suga lead them off of campus and towards an apartment complex a few blocks away. His hand fits so well in Iwaizumi's and he finds himself mostly at ease. They walk the rest of the way in comfortable silence, Suga pointing out some places of interest along the way. It doesn't take too long before Suga is fishing out his keys and letting them both inside. He has a feeling that Daichi is going to be here with an eager Kuroo who wants to know every detail about the dinner, so he calls out half as a greeting and half as a warning.

"I'm home."

Daichi is curled up with Kuroo on the couch, "Welcome home." 

Kuroo's head pops up from over the back of the couch.

"How did it go? Oh, I see." he says with a smirk when he sees Iwaizumi trailing behind Suga.

Suga sighs and hits Kuroo on the back of the head. Kuroo pouts at Daichi but he just shrugs it off. 

"Before you get any ideas, Oikawa and Ushijima are having loud sex in his dorm so I said he could sleep here."

Kuroo rolls gracefully to his feet and sticks out a hand to Iwaizumi. 

"Good to see you again man. Sorry to hear that you got sexiled."

Iwaizumi's not too sure how to respond to that but he shakes Kuroo's hand anyway. "Well I'm not too surprised considering how they left early, but thank you I guess."

Daichi gets up too, "Kuroo you're making him uncomfortable." 

Suga laughs behind his hand and it draws Iwaizumi's attention. It occurs to him that Suga could probably blow his nose and still be cute.

Kuroo grins at Iwaizumi before turning his head to Daichi. "Nah babe see he's too focused on Suga to really care what I'm saying." 

Iwaizumi snaps his head away and looks at the ground instead. Maybe he should have just waited for Oikawa to be done after all.

Daichi hits Kuroo this time instead. "Stop it dumbass. Iwaizumi just ignore him, he likes to get a rise out of people."

"He gets a rise out of you." Suga mutters into his hand. Iwaizumi snorts.

Daichi sends a glare at Suga as Kuroo moves behind Daichi and wraps his arms around him. He kisses Daichi's cheek before he could even react. 

"That is true. You are my favorite victim." 

Daichi makes a disgusted face but doesn't move to shove him off. Iwaizumi laughs, deciding that yeah, this was worth it. He feels like he could really come to like these guys.

Suga feels himself relax as he sees Iwaizumi enjoying himself. He was a bit nervous how Daichi and Kuroo would react to Iwaizumi for some reason. But he's happy watching them get along. 

"I told him he could sleep on the couch. Is that alright with you, Dai?"

Daichi nods. "Yeah, make yourself at home."

Suga waves Iwaizumi over to follow him to his room. "You can borrow some pajamas if you want."

Iwaizumi looks Suga up and down. His pants might fit but Iwaizumi's shoulders are probably broader than Suga's. 

"Just some lounge pants will be fine. You don't mind if I sleep shirtless, do you?"

The way Suga smiles makes Iwaizumi blush. "Not at all. It's a shame I won't be able to see you shirtless for long though."

Iwaizumi rubs the back of his neck a bit awkwardly. "It's nothing to get excited about."

Suga laughs as he hands Iwaizumi a pair of pants.   
"I doubt that." 

Suga moves to his bed and grabs a pillow and a blanket. "I'll go set up the couch while you change." 

Suga's about to walk out of the room when he pauses. "Unless you want to sleep in here instead?"

Iwaizumi pauses. He chases a dirty thought from his mind before he answers, "We're just sleeping though."

"Maybe some accidental cuddling at the most."

Iwaizumi peels off his shirt and folds it, placing it on Suga's dresser. "I can concede to that."

Suga puts the blanket and pillow back on the bed before grabbing his bed clothes. 

"I'm going to the bathroom, you can change in here." 

Iwaizumi mutters a thanks and waits until Suga closes the door to change into the pants. They're a bit tight, but comfy enough. He doesn't know if he should get into bed, or wait around, so he ends up standing awkwardly at the edge of the bed.

Suga is on his way to the bathroom when Daichi sees him. "You're not going to make up the couch for Iwaizumi?"

"He's just going to sleep with me." Daichi gives him _a look_. "Not like that."

Daichi laughs. "You might want to choose your words better then. Good night, Suga."

Suga knocks their shoulders together as they pass and he's quick to change and brush his teeth. He's strangely excited; this feels like a sleepover with a new friend, except he's 19 and his new friend is really hot. 

When he walks back in the room, Iwaizumi is still sitting on the edge of the bed. He's playing with his fingers, looking nervous. Suga smiles and pats Iwaizumi's head as he walks past him to the bed. 

"Do you need to use the bathroom?"

Iwaizumi shakes his head. "I'm good. Which side of the bed do you you use?"

"Normally on the right. I always end up towards the middle though so it doesn't matter much."

Iwaizumi stands and gestures awkwardly to the bed. "After you then I guess."

Suga laughs but gets into the bed as told. Once he's settled he pats the space next to him. 

"Your turn."

Iwaizumi takes a breath. He tells himself that this isn't the first time he's slept beside someone, he shouldn't be nervous. He slides in next to Suga, rolling on his side to face him. Suga's not really sure what to do but Iwaizumi feels so warm next to him and he slides over a bit closer. He gives Iwaizumi another smile before closing his eyes. 

"Good night, Iwaizumi."

Iwaizumi takes another deep breath and gently wraps an arm around Suga's waist. The other is soft and warm under his hand and he really wants to pull him closer, but he waits for a reaction. Suga moves closer and rests his head against Iwaizumi's chest, his hair tickling Iwaizumi's chin.

Iwaizumi relaxes once Suga leans into him.   
"Goodnight" he mumbles back.

Suga wraps his arm around him and nuzzles just a bit closer. It's been some time since he's shared a bed with someone without sex coming first. It feels nice. 

It doesn't take long for Iwaizumi to fall asleep, the exhaustion of the past week catching up with him. With Suga pressed up against him, he sleeps better than he has in a while.

When Iwaizumi wakes up on his back, one of his arms is asleep and legs are tangled in his. He's a little hot but when he opens his eyes and sees Suga breathing evenly on his chest, he can’t get himself to move. 

Sunlight is pouring through the crack of Suga's curtains and he can't make himself stop staring at the man settled on his chest. He swears he can hear every corny love song with perfect clarity and it all makes more sense than he wants it to. 

He breathes in the warm air, fingers playing idly with the cuff of Suga's shirt. He feels Suga adjust himself onto Iwaizumi more, so much that he's almost completely on top of him. His fingers move up to run through Suga's hair, marveling in how soft it is.

Suga's eyes crack open with the motion, blinking sleepily. He doesn't say anything, just presses his cheek back to Iwaizumi's chest and exhales contentedly. Iwaizumi takes that as permission to continue playing with his hair. 

This moment feels so right to him. This was something he's wanted for so long, even if he's somewhat surprised that it's with Sugawara Koushi of all people. 

He really wants to kiss him, so he takes a breath and kisses the top of Suga's head, hoping that he won't mind. 

It's pretty obvious that Suga does not, in fact, mind. He tilts his head up to look at Iwaizumi and gives a sleepy smile, brown eyes barely showing through dark lashes. 

"Good morning."

Iwaizumi pulls him a bit closer and runs a hand down Suga's back. "Morning. How'd you sleep?"

"Like a baby." Suga says. 

He sits up a bit, stretches his arms above his head enough for Iwaizumi to admire the lean muscle of his shoulders. He rolls to the side, pulling Iwaizumi with him so that he's on top now. 

"Sorry. I must have been killing your arm."

Iwaizumi smiles and settles a little closer to Suga. "It's fine, no need to worry. Plus, it was worth it."

Suga reaches up to cup Iwaizumi's jaw, fingers sliding down to graze the faint stubble on his chin and coming to rest on his neck. 

"Worth it, huh?"

Iwaizumi rests his forehead against Suga's. "Yeah. I'm actually thinking I need to thank Oikawa, as unfortunate as that would be."

"Mhm," Suga hums, "I probably owe him a thank you as well."

"It's just gross because part of that thank you is technically about him having sex with Ushijima."

Suga laughs, a sleep-warmed, throaty kind of sound. "I'd rather not imagine them having sex."

Iwaizumi laughs along with him. "I can agree with that."

Suga watches Iwaizumi laugh with a transfixed kind of expression. He waits until Iwaizumi stops speaking to press their lips together, achingly sweet. Iwaizumi kisses back instantly. 

A hand moves up and cups Suga's jaw, angling him so he could kiss him better. Iwaizumi smiles into the kiss, loving how soft Suga's lips feel. Suga makes a soft sound into the kiss, more than happy to finally be kissing Iwaizumi. He slides his hands over the tan skin of Iwaizumi's bare shoulders, wanting nothing more than to keep touching him.

Iwaizumi rolls them over onto Suga's back. He braces himself up on this forearms and kisses Suga lightly along his neck. Suga scrapes his nails lightly down Iwaizumi's back, tilting his head to let Iwaizumi kiss him more. It's so different from what he was used to. It wasn't like the lust fueled kisses of his boys, or the teasing nips of Tsukishima. 

This is entirely Iwaizumi and Suga loves it. 

Iwaizumi moves back up to his jaw, leaving more kisses along the way. He about to kiss his lips again when they hear a knock on Suga's door. When they don't say anything Daichi speaks up. 

"Hey we're making pancakes, do you two want any?"

Suga laughs quietly as Iwaizumi drops his forehead to Suga's shoulder. 

"Yeah," Suga calls, "we'll be out in a bit."

They hear Daichi leave and Iwaizumi kisses at Suga's shoulder. Suga pats Iwaizumi's head comfortingly. 

"Come on, let's go get some breakfast."

Iwaizumi rolls off of him and looks at him with a smile "Well, I do love pancakes..."

Suga smiles back at him and gets out of the bed. He finds Iwaizumi's shirt and tosses it to him. Iwaizumi mutters a thanks as he puts it on. Suga leans against the wall and watches the muscles move.

Iwaizumi looks over his shoulder at him, "Ready to face your friends?"

Suga scoffs, "Please, they're the ones that should be nervous about me."

Iwaizumi snorts, "Yeah, okay."

Suga opens the door and gestures for Iwaizumi to go first. Once he gets close to him Suga lightly punches him on the arm. 

"What did I say about doubting me?"

Iwaizumi dips down to kiss him as he passes, smirking at Suga's surprised blush. "Consider that an apology."

Suga walks after him, grabbing his hand when he walks past him and leads them to the kitchen. 

Kuroo is sitting on the island counter, back facing the entrance, talking to Daichi while he makes the pancakes. Kuroo hears them walk in and turns to greet them, but only smiles when he spots them holding hands. 

Daichi, as usual, is far too cheery for this time of day, at least in Suga's opinion. 

"Good morning." He says anyway, ruffling Kuroo's hair on the way to the coffee pot.

Suga doesn’t answer but follows Daichi to the coffee pot. Iwaizumi walks over and stands next to Kuroo. 

"Morning."

Kuroo smiles at him. Sitting on the stool, they're about the same height. 

"Sleep well?" Kuroo asks.

Iwaizumi nods and leans against the counter. "Yeah." 

Iwaizumi's not too sure what else to say but the way Kuroo is looking at him, it's like he expects more.  
Kuroo looks him up and down. 

"Well, you look well rested."

Iwaizumi narrows his eyes at Kuroo, a bit weary of the smirk on his face. "Well, that's what happens when you sleep well."

Kuroo laughs, good natured and bright. "I'm just looking out for Suga."

"Ahh." Iwaizumi's face turns apologetic. He leans back, putting some space between almost unconsciously. "Sorry, I should have realized that."

"It's all good." Kuroo leans his elbows on the counter. "Can I ask you something?"

Iwaizumi feels nervous for some reason. "Oh, umm. Yeah sure."

Kuroo glances over to where Suga and Daichi are getting out plates and utensils before looking back at Iwaizumi. 

"What really happened with Yaku?"

Iwaizumi stills. He just wanted to forget about what happen, but considering how Yaku felt about Kuroo he should probably know. 

"Umm. He realized he liked Tendou and felt like we shouldn't be together until he chose. But I didn't want to be chosen from, so...yeah." Iwaizumi trails off, not really sure how to end it.

Kuroo nods, thankfully just accepting the answer. "Call me selfish, but I needed to know that it wasn't me."

Iwaizumi shakes his head. "No, it wasn't. I think he only told you about his feelings because I told Oikawa about mine." Iwaizumi glances back at Kuroo. "No offense."

"None taken." Kuroo waves a hand. "I just wanted to know how guilty I should feel."

Iwaizumi laughs. "You don't need to feel guilty at all. I don't mean to be rude but all of this was kind of Yaku's fault anyway. I just hope he can stop feeling guilty whenever he looks at me."

Kuroo drops the subject as Suga joins them again, mug of coffee in hand. He leans into Iwaizumi's side as Daichi moves to flip the pancakes onto plates. Iwaizumi puts his arm around Suga's waist and let's Suga adjust to get more comfortable. 

"You starting to wake up more?"

Suga hums and sips at his coffee. He makes a face because he doesn't actually like coffee but Daichi drinks it like it's the only thing keeping him alive and Suga just needs to stay awake. 

"Kind of."

Iwaizumi smiles down at him. "Well hopefully the pancakes will help."

Kuroo takes Suga's coffee from him and drains half the mug, as he does most mornings, and ignores the expected dirty look from the former setter. 

"Any plans for today, you two?"

Iwaizumi shrugs, honestly unsure of any plans. Suga looks up at Iwaizumi then back to Kuroo. "I'm not sure. I might show him around campus."

Kuroo takes the plate of pancakes Daichi hands him with a fond smile, and Daichi turns to them, "You guys have fun with that, or whatever. We're going to visit my aunt while she's in town. Can you two manage to find dinner without burning down our apartment?"

Suga makes a somewhat offended face while Iwaizumi just laughs. 

"Don't worry, Sawamura, I can cook. The apartment will be fine."

Suga's face lights up, "You can cook?"

Iwaizumi blushes a bit. He turns to Suga, trying to hide himself from the others. "Yeah. My mom taught me."

Suga looks up at him, their faces far too close. "Cook for me sometime."

"Well it looks like I will be tonight."

Kuroo nudges Daichi's side and wiggles his eyebrows at the other two. Daichi glares at him and swallows a mouthful of pancakes,   
"Don't even start."

Kuroo pouts but is ignored by everyone else. Iwaizumi grabs him and Suga plates and both start to enjoy their breakfast. Kuroo nudges Daichi another time and leans to whisper in his ear. 

"I'm just happy for him. Both of them."

"I know you mean well, but keep in mind that we don't know Iwaizumi very well. Don't scare him off."

"Okay, okay, I'll be good I promise." 

He kisses Daichi's cheek and takes a plate for himself. He's not even sure if the other two noticed the exchange, they seemed too caught up in each other. Kuroo doubts they're aware of that either. Daichi smiles at his boyfriend and continues eating, downing his large cup of coffee in one go. He looks at the clock above the stove and bumps Kuroo's knee with his own.

"We need to leave in 15 minutes."

Kuroo nods and starts eating faster. Daichi cleans up the kitchen before leaving, Kuroo soon following after washing his own plate. When he walks past Suga he pats him on the shoulder. 

"Have fun you two.

Suga shoots him a smile, feeling a bit more awake after being fed. He finishes his own food and takes Iwaizumi's empty plate. 

"Want to be lazy for a while, and then we'll go out for lunch?"

"That sounds great, but I do need to get back to Oikawa's at some point." He sounded a bit regretful at the last part.

"Do you want to make a stop before lunch?" Suga asks carefully.

"Yeah. I don't think I want to go back there yet. I can already hear Oikawa screeching."

Suga smiles and offers his hand, "Back to my room, for now then?"

Iwaizumi takes Suga's hand and threads their fingers together. He let's Suga take him to his bedroom, laughing when Suga let's go of his hand and flops backwards onto the bed.

Suga stretches and makes a satisfied noise. He tilts his chin up at Iwaizumi with a playful glint in his eye, "What are you staring at?"

"You." Iwaizumi sounds so satisfied, it makes Suga blush. 

Iwaizumi kneels onto the bed and crawls over. He lays on his side and rests his head on his hand that's propped on his elbow.

Suga kicks at him gently, blush still staining his cheeks. He rolls onto his side to face Iwaizumi, reaching out to play with the hem of his shirt idly.

"Kiss me again?"

Iwaizumi cups the side of Suga's head with a hand and leans forward. The kiss is as soft as the one before, both still trying to test the waters.

Suga could get lost in this. It's been too long since he's kissed someone so slowly without the haze of post sex around them. He's not sure how much time passes before Iwaizumi pulls away to start trailing light kisses over his jaw. Suga makes a soft sound somewhere between a moan and a sigh, content to enjoy the attention.

Iwaizumi smiles as he kisses up to Suga's ear. He speak softly, trying not to break the moment. 

"Was this your idea of being lazy?" He chuckles, his tone slightly teasing.

Suga giggles. "I'm still wearing pajamas and I'm in bed. I think this counts as lazy."

Iwaizumi hums and it tickles Suga, making him squirm. Iwaizumi moves his hands to Suga's sides and pulls him closer, running his nose along Suga's throat. 

"I like your idea of lazy." 

Suga runs his hands under Iwaizumi's shirt, flattening his palms against warm skin. Iwaizumi kisses the hollow of his throat and it sends a shiver down Suga's spine. Strong, tan arms coax Suga onto his back, one hand finding Suga's and twines their fingers together, resting their hands next to Suga's head. 

He kisses him again on the lips, truly loving how soft Suga feels below him. Suga makes a contented sound into the wing spiker’s mouth, tangling his tongue with Iwaizumi's. His other hand slides up over toned muscles to rest on Iwaizumi's shoulder blade.

Iwaizumi breaks the kiss and sits up slightly. He kisses Suga's nose and leans their foreheads together.

Suga runs his thumb over Iwaizumi's. "What are you thinking about?"

"How good this feels." He kisses the corner of Suga's mouth. "This feels so comfortable."

Suga hums in agreement. He doesn't mention that he was mentally comparing Iwaizumi to Tsukishima, even if Iwaizumi was winning out. Instead he just giggles again. 

"No deep, profound thoughts on how I'm the best kisser you've ever met?"

Iwaizumi smirks and leans back up so he's directly in front of Suga. "Are you sure that's not the other way around?"

Suga blushes and kisses him again, light and quick. "Well, I'm finding it hard to believe that you've never dated anyone before," and at Iwaizumi's narrowed eyes he says, "Oikawa told me."

Iwaizumi sighs and backs up a little more. He's not sure how much he wants to say but for some reason he feels Suga should know. 

"Well, when you're in love with your best friend, it's hard not to compare others to him. And everyone seemed to not match up to him anyway."

Suga sighs too. "Do you still...?"

"I don't want to. I've been properly rejected, so I'm trying to move on. It's only been a week so..." Iwaizumi trails off but when he sees Suga about to say something he adds on, "I'm not comparing you to him though."

Suga looks to the side, guilty. "It's okay if you do."

Iwaizumi squeezes Suga's hand. "I know. But I don't want to, which I suppose is something."

Suga pulls Iwaizumi down so that they're chest to chest. He doesn't know what to say, so he just presses his face into Iwaizumi's neck.

Iwaizumi doesn't protest, he lets go of Suga's hand and runs his fingers through Suga's hair. 

"Are you okay?"

Suga nods slowly. "I just keep expecting you to make a move on me but you don't and I'm just really bad at this whole thing."

"Well, the last time I made a move on someone too fast it blew up in my face. I'm not going to make that mistake with you." Iwaizumi pulls back so he can look at Suga. "I'm no better at this."

Iwaizumi has never seen Suga look so uncertain. He had thought Suga to be always confident and smooth. He pulls Suga's chin up to make eye contact. 

"Don't hide from me."

Suga feels like he's about to cry and with the look on Iwaizumi's face he probably looks like it too. He forces himself to look Iwaizumi in the eyes, his voice growing quiet. 

"I'm scared."

Iwaizumi pushes hair out of Suga's face. "Me too," he admits quietly.

Suga looks away. "You have an odd way of showing it." Brown eyes chance a look back at Iwaizumi's confused expression. "No, I mean, you're just.. you seem much more sure about everything."

Iwaizumi gives a crooked smile. "I'm pretty used to hiding things."

Suga gives a short chuckle. "Well considering how bad we are at this, we probably shouldn't hide things from each other."

Iwaizumi looks down at Suga, committing the image of him lying there, hair fanned over the pillow, into his memory. He brushes his thumb over Suga's bottom lip. 

"I'll try."

Suga smiles and pushes Iwaizumi down enough to kiss him again. Iwaizumi's hand rests on Suga's neck, angling himself to kiss him better. 

Suga squeezes the hand that's still holding his, the hand in Iwaizumi's shirt gliding gently over hard muscle in random patterns. 

Iwaizumi hums into the kiss. Suga's hands are surprisingly soft. He soon realizes that he enjoys the slowness of this compared to whatever the hell he had with Yaku. Suga is definitely feeling more awake now as he bends his knees for Iwaizumi to fit between them more comfortably. He tries to tell his lower half that nothing is happening, don't do this right now, but Iwaizumi presses himself closer. 

Letting go of Suga's lips, he moves down to the crook of Suga's jaw. Suga bites his lip to hold back a moan. Those featherlight kisses shouldn't feel so damn good. Iwaizumi continues, unaware until his leg gets a little too close to Suga's crotch. 

Horribly, embarrassingly, Suga is unable to keep quiet as he moans out. Iwaizumi freezes and backs up a bit. 

"Do you want me to stop?"

_Yes_ , the voice in his head says, but it sounds like Kuroo. Suga chews on his lip until he tastes blood, and Iwaizumi is still looking patiently down at him. _Yes_ , the Kuroo-voice says again, but this time it's overshadowed by his own voice saying, 

"No."

Iwaizumi nods and leans back down to Suga's jaw. He runs his teeth lightly along, kissing the skin lightly once he gets closer to Suga's lips.   
"We're still not going all the way yet, though."

Suga tilts his head to give Iwaizumi more room. He doesn't really care, as long as Iwaizumi keeps peppering him with kisses. He's just glad one of them has their head on straight. 

"How far will you go?"

Iwaizumi kisses down Suga's neck until he reaches his collarbones. 

"I'm not sure yet. This feels so right but..." He moves back up and kisses Suga's lips. "I really don't want to mess this up with you."

Suga kisses him back, sliding his hand from Iwaizumi's back to his chest. He feels a chuckle bubble from his chest. 

"Tooru's not going to let us mess this one up."

Iwaizumi laughs and rests his forehead against Suga's shoulders. "That's true. He'd probably kill us."

Suga sucks at Iwaizumi's neck, thoroughly enjoying the way Iwaizumi's breath turns harsh. 

"Does he have to know if we...?" He slides his hand down, flexes his fingers over the V of his hip.

Iwaizumi leans up out of Suga's reach. He controls his breath before narrowing his eyes at Suga. 

"This is Oikawa we're talking about. He notices everything, especially the stuff you don't want him to."  
Suga instantly takes it as a rejection. He glares back. 

"If you don't want to, just say so."

Iwaizumi's eyes go wide, he moves closer to Suga, his hand resting on Suga's cheek. "That's not what this is. Suga, it's not that I don't want to, I just don't want to _right now._ "

Suga takes a deep breath, trying to remind himself that Iwaizumi was different. He wasn't a toy, and Suga can't throw a fit when he won't play. 

"Sorry." He mumbles, cheeks flushes with shame.

"It's okay." He says in the softest voice possible. He leans forward and kisses Suga's cheeks the moving up to his forehead. "Slow remember?" He leans back up and smiles at Suga. "We still need to go on our first date."

Suga gives him a half smile and plays with the hem of his shirt. "It's hard to go slow when I know you're leaving on Sunday."

"I can always come back. We're not that far apart."

Insecurities swim in Suga's head, the image of Yaku greeting Iwaizumi as he walks into the house, of Iwaizumi changing his mind, makes jealousy burn in Suga's throat like a bitter acid. He slips his hands back under Iwaizumi's shirt. 

"Maybe I'll come visit you next time."

Iwaizumi's smiles grows, unaware of Suga's thoughts. He kisses Suga again, this time it's deeper, more solid than the others. Iwaizumi speaks against Suga's lips. 

"I would love that."

Suga kisses him back happily. He tries to chase away his negative thoughts with the feeling of Iwaizumi's lips on his own. He pulls away only to roll them over so that he's straddling Iwaizumi's waist. He smiles down at him. 

"Your housemates won't mind?"

Iwaizumi's hands move to settle on Suga's hips, his thumbs rubbing circles into the bone. "They better not. If anything I'm sure Bokuto would be happy."

Suga laughs. "Not that they would be seeing much of us anyways."

Iwaizumi sits up, easily keeping Suga on his lap. He kisses Suga's neck. 

"I would hope so." 

Suga loops his arms around Iwaizumi's shoulders, once again willing his body to cooperate with him and not get a boner right now. But either way he doesn't want Iwaizumi to stop, so he runs his fingers into short dark hair and presses into the kisses. 

One of Iwaizumi's hands goes up Suga's spine while the other grips at his thigh. Iwaizumi peppers small bites between the kiss. He doesn't want to take this too far, but he's enjoying this far too much. 

Suga gasps when he feels teeth and involuntarily ruts into Iwaizumi's lap. He feels Iwaizumi pause, but it's only briefly before he goes back to kissing Suga's neck. Iwaizumi's hands go back to Suga's waist, keeping him still. Suga whines quietly but Iwaizumi just continues kissing him, moving to the other side of his neck.

Suga tugs his hair lightly, his voice breathy, "You're a tease, you know that?"

Iwaizumi chuckles and kisses Suga's cheek. "Hey, I'm just trying to keep both of us calm."

Suga nips below Iwaizumi's ear, kissing the spot sweetly after. "Kind of counterproductive."

Iwaizumi smirks and moves back out of the reach of Suga's mouth. 

"I could stop all together."

Suga smirks back, shifting his hips against Iwaizumi's. 

"But you don't really want to do that," He says, sugar sweet. He moves his hips again, watching Iwaizumi's face, "do you, Iwaizumi-kun?"

Iwaizumi glares at Suga but moves forward and kisses him hard. Suga hums excitedly and kisses him back immediately. 

"Shut up, Suga." There's no bite in his tone, which makes Suga grin into the kiss.

Iwaizumi holds back a groan as Suga pulls his hair again. He wonders if he'll ever get tired of kissing Suga. 

Unlikely, he decides when Suga's mouth opens against his.

Iwaizumi wants to let his hands wander, but he knows that if he doesn't keep Suga still they'll cross a point he doesn't want to get to yet. So he keeps his hands firm, even when Suga starts sucking on his bottom lip. Suga whines a little in Iwaizumi's hold, but ultimately gives up trying to budge his hands. 

Sitting in Iwaizumi's lap is probably the most comfortable he's been in a while, and he tries to be content with being still there. Suga relaxes against Iwaizumi. His hands play with the short hairs on Iwaizumi's neck, their chests against each other. And Suga can't help but grin when he feels Iwaizumi's hand relax a fraction.

Iwaizumi falls back on the bed and looks up at Suga with a smile. "You're really pretty when you're happy."  
Suga rests his hands on Iwaizumi's waist, his fingers drumming against his skin. 

"Only when I'm happy?"

"No." Iwaizumi amends. "Just especially when you're happy."

Suga smiles and runs his fingers back and forth along Iwaizumi's stomach, laughing when Iwaizumi starts to squirm. 

"I bet you’re happy I'm so pretty."

Iwaizumi snatches his hand away and kisses his fingers gently. "And if I am?"

Suga's breath hitches as he watches Iwaizumi below him. He looks softer, the small smile on his face is a stark difference from the normal scowl. He wants Iwaizumi to always look this way. 

"I want you to stay happy."

Iwaizumi hums and flips Suga's hand to press a kiss to his palm. "Then stay with me."

Suga takes his hand back and folds it over his own that still on Iwaizumi's stomach. His insecurities wash over him before he knows it, recalling all of his mistakes. 

He looks down, "Are you sure I can keep you happy?"

Iwaizumi gives him a scowl and rolls them over so that he's once again looking down at Suga with a serious face. 

"Don't give me that. I like you. That's all I need."

Suga brushes his fingers through Iwaizumi's hair. "You make it sound so easy."

Iwaizumi furrows his brow. "Why do you think you're not enough?"

Suga looks off to the side. 

"You barely know me. You haven't seen my crazy yet." 

Suga looks back up to Iwaizumi's confused look. "I still want to try this, I'm just warning you."

Iwaizumi almost scoffs. "I'm not that easy to scare off. I've been Oikawa's best friend since we were seven, I think I can handle your crazy."

Iwaizumi gets a triumphant gleam in his eyes when Suga smiles again, not as bright as before but he feels it's a victory. 

"I'll hold you to it then." He kisses Suga firmly on the mouth, biting softly at his bottom lip as he pulls away. He doesn't say anything, but his face has softened from his earlier frown. Suga runs his fingers along Iwaizumi's arms. 

"Speaking of Oikawa, should we get you ready for lunch?"

Iwaizumi pretends to think it over. "I don't know. Sounds a lot like getting out of bed."

Suga sighs in fake mourning. "I know, it's such a shame."

Iwaizumi cracks a smile and leans down to kiss him again, like he can't get enough. 

"Can I see you tonight?" He asks quietly.

Suga wraps his arms around his shoulders. "Sure. Maybe you can cook me dinner."

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes playfully, as if it annoys him. "I guess I could do that."

Suga decides to play along and sighs, "And I guess, if you have to, you can stay over again." 

The only thing betraying the act was the slight question in his eyes.

Iwaizumi hovers over him, one eye pinched closed in mock thought, lips twitching at the corners. 

"Well, if you're going to twist my arm about it."

Suga smiles brightly, he brings Iwaizumi down and kisses him. Relief spreads through him when Iwaizumi responses instantly. 

"You should probably also get out of my pants. No one needs Oikawa screaming about that."

Iwaizumi hums in agreement. "He'll have enough to scream about when we show up together."

Suga pushes Iwaizumi off of him and rolls out of the bed. He goes to his closet and starts to pick out some clothes . He looks back and sees Iwaizumi still spread out on the bed. Suga steps over and kicks at Iwaizumi's legs. 

"Hey lazy, get up."

Iwaizumi smirks. "Make me." 

Suga grabs Iwaizumi's arm and pulls. Iwaizumi basically becomes dead weight and he let's Suga pull him until he reaches the edge of the bed. Suddenly Iwaizumi pulls back and Suga falls forward on top of him. 

"Cheater." 

Iwaizumi laughs and his eyes are sparkling like he's 10 years old again. He pulls Suga in to kiss him once more before he lets Suga get up and he follows this time. He grabs his clothes from the day before where they're folded on Suga's dresser.

Iwaizumi quickly changes and turns in time to see Suga taking off his shirt. Suga's back is turned to him so Iwaizumi takes his time admiring the muscles and little moles peppering his back. Suga finishes changing far too soon for Iwaizumi's liking. Suga turns around quickly, catching Iwaizumi by surprise. 

"You're staring again."

Iwaizumi doesn't look away, just steps close enough to slide his hands around Suga's waist. 

"Guilty as charged."

Suga places his hands against Iwaizumi's chest, leaning a little more weight into him. 

"Okay well you're punishment is to deal with Oikawa."

Iwaizumi groans. "I already have a life sentence."

Suga smiles and gives him a light kiss. He backs out of Iwaizumi's hold and gathers in wallet and keys. 

"Well then you're already used to it. Come on grumpy, time to get you in fresh clothes."


	3. Down the Middle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now he would leave, Suga could almost feel it. After all, Iwaizumi deserves more. Suga tries not to shake as he chokes out. 
> 
> "You're not wrong."

**Chapter Three: Down the Middle**

Iwaizumi doesn't argue and follows Suga back to Oikawa's dorm, trusting him to know the way better than himself. He barely knocks on the do it before it's flung open and Oikawa's arms are strangling him.

"Iwa-chan! You're alive!"

Iwaizumi's arms automatically wrap around Oikawa, even though soon after he's grabbing at Oikawa's shirt pulling him back. 

"You're the one that left me stranded last night!"

Oikawa gasps dramatically, a hand covering his heart in mock horror. "I did no such thing. I left you in Suga-chan's capable hands."

"As true as that may be, was the chance of us walking in on you having sex worth it?"

"Absolutely." Oikawa answers immediately with a cheeky grin. 

Iwaizumi hits Oikawa on the back of the head as he walks into the room to find his bag. He hears Oikawa yells at him, but honestly at this point it's just white noise. 

He does hear Suga giggle which makes it worth it. He notes that the room is surprisingly lacking Ushijima, but doesn't question it and instead digs in his bag for a fresh shirt. 

Oikawa slides up behind Suga as he closes the door behind him. "Soooo, how was last night?"

Iwaizumi sighs but Suga plays along. "It was pretty nice. But this morning was better."

Oikawa perks up immediately. "Details, Suga-chan, details."

Iwaizumi groans and stands, new clothes in hand. He turns and sees Suga's grin. 

"Make him wait, Suga, it'll be more entertaining that way."

Oikawa whirls around, narrowing his eyes at Iwaizumi for a long time until he deflates, a tic in his cheek. "You meanies, you guys didn't do anything!"

Suga shrugs and looks over to Iwaizumi, "Who said we didn't do anything?"

Oikawa pokes Iwaizumi in the cheek. "I can tell!" He proclaims, "Iwa-chan's face can't lie to me!"

Iwaizumi sighs and bats away Oikawa's hand. “No, we just didn't do what you thought or wanted us to do."

Oikawa shrugs. "I don't really care if or when you do. I just want to be the first to know about it."

Suga laughs, "Honestly, Daichi might be the first person to know."

Oikawa makes an affronted sound. "Suga-chan, I'm hurt!"

Suga shrugs again and sits at Oikawa's desk chair. "What do you expect? We live together, remember?"

Oikawa is about to respond when Iwaizumi huffs and pulls his shirt over his head and whatever Oikawa says is lost to Suga as he stares. Suga continues until Iwaizumi is dressed. He looks over to him, confused when Suga didn't answer Oikawa then smirks when he notices his expression. Suga shakes his head slightly and gives Oikawa is attention. 

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Oikawa makes a face. "You two are gross. I regret everything."

Suga laughs as Iwaizumi narrows his eyes at Oikawa. "And how are you and Ushijima any better? If anything you two are worse."

Oikawa waves him off, "It's not my fault he can't keep his hands off me."

Suga speaks up, "I don’t know Oikawa, you seem to always start everything."

"Do not." he says quickly. There's a shit eating grin on his face that speaks to the fact that he's arguing just to argue.

Iwaizumi throws his head back and groans. He stretches his hand out to Suga without really looking. 

"Come on Suga. Let's go before we get sucked into one of his play fights."

Oikawa snickers and waves them out. "Bye now, don't do anything I wouldn't do~!"

Iwaizumi practically slams the door shut. He looks over to Suga who seems to be enjoying the situation far too much. 

"Sometimes I wonder how Trashikawa and I even became friends."

Suga knocks their shoulders together as they head out of the building. 

"Don't be like that, Tooru is a treasure." He giggles.

Iwaizumi takes Suga's hand as they walk. "He's something, but I'm not sure if treasure is the right word." Suga gives him a look. "Okay okay. I just like to complain."

Suga leans into him. "I know. Where would you like to go for lunch, Mr Grumpy?"

"I don't know. Aren't you the one that's supposed to be showing me around here?"

"I suppose that's true." Suga hums, "Do you like Italian food?"

"Yeah I do." He squeezes Suga's hand. "Lead the way."

Suga leads them to a small family style place and greets the waiter with a smile that makes Iwaizumi a little jealous. He holds Suga's hand tighter. Suga notices the change but doesn't really say much. 

They sit at a small table and once they start looking at the menu's, Iwaizumi attempts at a conversation. He would be lying if he said his earlier jealousy didn't fuel it a bit. 

"Do you come here a lot?"

"Almost every weekend. It's nice and quiet so I study here a lot."

"Oh" Now Iwaizumi just feels silly. He doesn't know where all this jealousy is coming from. They're not even together. "This does seem like a nice place."

Suga is studying him with wide brown eyes, and it makes him feel too warm. He bounces his knee under the table. Suga doesn't say anything, though Iwaizumi is sure he's noticed. 

"What's wrong?" Suga says, finally giving up on trying to read him.

Iwaizumi makes eye contact quickly with Suga before shaking his head. "It's nothing really. I'm just thinking stupidly."

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"I just..." He taps his fingers against the table, slightly irritated but more at himself than anything. "I don't know. I just keep feeling jealous when I shouldn't be, I guess."

Suga slides his hand over Iwaizumi's, stilling him for the moment. "Jealous of what? You're the only one here." 

He laughs and Iwaizumi stares at him longer than he maybe should.

"I don't know. Sometimes it just flares, for no real reason anyway." Iwaizumi just hopes Suga will understand. 

He's not making much sense to himself either. And he really doesn't want to mention how it happened with Yaku too.

Suga bites his lip and looks at Iwaizumi through his lashes. "You can have me all to yourself when we get back."

That's not really what Iwaizumi meant but he's relieved at the change of subject. Instead he focuses on Suga's hand, running his fingers along Suga's palm. 

"I would like that."

Suga's eyes narrow and one side of his lips quirk up. "I kinda like it when you get possessive."

Iwaizumi eyes widen a fraction before he gives a smile of his own. 

"I wasn't sure there was actually something here to be possessive about."

Suga touches the pulse point of Iwaizumi's wrist. "There can be."

Suga can feel Iwaizumi still under his hand. He worries until Iwaizumi relaxes against his chair. 

"Are you sure?"

Suga twists their fingers together. "I really like you, Iwaizumi-kun."

Iwaizumi blushes and Suga swears that it's one of the cutest things he's seen yet. 

Iwaizumi clears his throat, "I really like you too, Sugawara."

They're spared from saying much more when the waiter, the one Suga had smiled at so prettily, comes to take their order. 

Iwaizumi knows he's glaring at the poor kid, but he can't help it because Suga giggles at something the guy says. When he turns to Iwaizumi he jumps, not expecting that reaction. He quickly gets their orders and rushes back to the kitchen. Iwaizumi turns back to Suga. 

"You're doing this on purpose now.”

Suga shrugs. "And if I am?"

Iwaizumi looks a bit annoyed but at least he can find the humor in it. He sighs and shakes his head as he smiles. 

"I should have seen that coming, right?"

Suga's eyes trail from where their hands are linked on the table, up Iwaizumi's arm, openly appreciating the corded muscle that disappears under Iwaizumi's t shirt. 

"Maybe I just want to see what happens when you're jealous."

Iwaizumi laughs and leans forward, "That kid is probably scared."

"He'll be fine. I hear that kind of thing builds character."

Iwaizumi squeezes Suga's and and leans his head on his hand. "You're quite devious."

Suga gives him a charming smile back. "I prefer to think I'm coy."

Iwaizumi rubs circles in Suga's hand with his thumb. "The coy and the possessive. We make quite a pair."

"I like the sound of that." 

Their food arrives, and the waiter still seems skittish of Iwaizumi, despite the smile and quiet thanks Iwaizumi gives. Suga looks on, amused.

Iwaizumi only shrugs and begins to eat his food. 

"What? He wasn't flirting with you that time. Plus, he brought food."

Suga laughs through his nose. "I don't think you have to worry about him flirting with me. I'm pretty certain he's straight."

Iwaizumi wills himself not to blush. "Well then maybe you shouldn't giggle at what he says."

Suga gives him a challenging look, but the humor in his voice betrays his serious face, "What are you going to do about it?"

"I could make this so awkward that you won't be allowed in here again. You lose your study spot."

"Go ahead and try," Suga smirks, "nothing embarrasses me."

Iwaizumi glares for some time before he sighs and admits defeat. "I'm never going to win against you, am I?"

Suga laughs a bit too loudly, but there's only one other couple in the shop, and they seem unbothered by it. 

"You didn't really have a plan, did you?"

Iwaizumi scratches the back of his head. "Not really, no."

"So cute." Suga teases. He takes a bite of his food and sighs happily.

Iwaizumi want to retaliate but honestly there's a sense of pride in the fact he made Suga happy. He continues eating too, finally noticing how good it actually was. It would actually be a shame if Suga wouldn't be able to come back here. Suga is actually a pretty big eater for how slender he is. Iwaizumi has to wonder how he puts it all away. 

His thoughts wander to making dinner for Suga, oddly excited by the thought of doing something so domestic. He wants to make it romantic. He wants to make it something Suga deserves. 

Iwaizumi looks back over to Suga, he wants to see him enjoying his food as much if not more than this. 

"Hey, what's your favorite food?"

"Mapo tofu. Extra spicy." he says without missing a beat.

Iwaizumi has to keep himself from groaning. How they hell do you make spicy food romantic? His only relief is that he's not a baby like Oikawa and can actually handle some spice. 

"We should go to a grocery store after our little tour."

Suga raises an eyebrow. "Could it be that you're going to make me my favorite food? How sweet."

Iwaizumi grunts. "Maybe I just wanted to do something nice for you. Should I make you something else instead?"

"No, no," Suga reaches across the table for Iwaizumi's hand, "I wasn't being sarcastic. I would love it if you made me my favorite food."

Iwaizumi takes Suga's hand and relaxes. "Good. I really do want to do something nice for you."

Suga traces his fingers over Iwaizumi's palm. "You should finish your food. There's somewhere I want to take you."

Iwaizumi smiles, "Yes sir." 

Iwaizumi keeps his hold of Suga's hand as they both finish eating, light conversation popping up and again. Suga calls for the bill and shoots another smile at the waiter, but squeezes Iwaizumi's hand as he does so. Iwaizumi shakes his head. When they get the bill Suga snatches it before Iwaizumi could even offer. They head out of the restaurant, still hand in hand. 

"So where are you taking me?"

Suga doesn't answer, just grins and pulls him along until they reach a park. But Suga doesn't stop and leads Iwaizumi deeper into the area. He only stops when they reach a little creek nestled in the treeline, overlooked by a quaint little wooden bridge. Suga smiles at Iwaizumi, and there's a fondness there that makes Iwaizumi feel warm. 

"This is my favorite place in the whole prefecture."

Iwaizumi doesn't know what to say, this feels far too intimate. He looks around the park, watching some bugs fly around and quiet noise of the far away people. He looks back at Suga who was watching him intently. 

"This is really beautiful, Suga."

Suga's eyes are wide and his voice is quiet, but he sounds happy. "You called me Suga."

Iwaizumi stills, "Is that okay?"

"More than okay."

Iwaizumi smiles and takes a step closer to Suga. He hooks his fingers around Suga's belt loops and looks down at him. 

"So, what are we going to do now, Suga?"

Suga wraps his arms around Iwaizumi's neck, pressing closer to him. He feels impossibly high right now, a fuzzy kind of feeling that leaves him giddy. 

"You're going to kiss me."

Iwaizumi smiles and does just that. He pulls Suga just a bit closer and kisses Suga lightly, slowly building pressure. His hands move up to rest on Suga's hips, enjoying the heat that comes through. 

Suga pushes his fingers into Iwaizumi's hair, tugging at it just hard enough to have Iwaizumi tightening his hold on his hips. Iwaizumi slips his fingers under Suga's shirt, teasing the skin right about the hemline of his pants. 

He kisses him just a bit deeper.

Suga moans weakly, his tongue tracing the line of Iwaizumi's bottom lip. Suga wonders if he's really awake right now. 

The creek flows almost silently and the birds have become muted static noise above them. Iwaizumi's arms wrap around Suga and brings his body against his own. His fingers running across his skin lightly, making Suga squirm slightly. Suga's clothes suddenly feel too constricting, and he wishes they were back at his apartment. 

But then he reminds himself that Iwaizumi probably wouldn't do anything anyways, and tries to hide a sigh behind another whimper as Iwaizumi's teeth catch his lip.

Iwaizumi sucks on Suga's lip before he let's go and kisses at Suga's neck. 

"Was this your plan. Show me your favorite spot and make out?" There's humor in Iwaizumi's tone which makes Suga smile.

"The making out is just an extra." Suga says as Iwaizumi sucks over a particularly sensitive spot. "Ahh...but I'm not complaining."

Iwaizumi chuckles and pulls back after leaving a small mark on Suga's neck. 

"Neither am I."

"I honestly don't go too many places in the city," Suga tells him, "so I thought I would just show you the places I like the best."

Iwaizumi smiles and kisses him lightly on the lips. "Any other spots or is this our final destination?"

Suga runs his hand through Iwaizumi's hair almost demurely. "You wanted to stop by a grocery store, right?"

Iwaizumi leans into the touch. "Yeah, but we can stay here a bit longer if you want."

"Which one gets you back to my place faster?" Suga says against Iwaizumi's lips.

Iwaizumi laughs, kissing him before pressing their foreheads together. "Technically going to the grocery store."

Suga is about to kiss him again when three children come barreling through the little area, splashing noisily through the creek and making ray gun noises at each other. Suga sighs, but then he chuckles and backs out of Iwaizumi's hold. 

"I think that's our sign to leave."

Iwaizumi laughs but keeps ahold of Suga's hands. "What? Don't want to scar the children? No character building for them?"

Suga huffs, pulling Iwaizumi out of the clearing. He mutters under his breath, cheeks flushed. 

_"The things I want to do to you shouldn't be seen by any child."_

Iwaizumi doesn't hear what Suga is saying but laughs at his reaction anyway. He walks a little faster to catch up to Suga's side. 

"Sorry, what was that?"

Suga side eyes him. "Nothing, nothing."

Iwaizumi shrugs it off and let's Suga lead him to the small grocery store near his apartment. 

Once they walk in they grab a basket and start walking the isles. "Okay, so you're going to have to help me find everything."

Suga hums and starts grabbing things from the shelves. Iwaizumi is fairly certain that mapo tofu does not involve 3 boxes of matcha pocky, but he doesn't question it. 

"Ah, Iwaizumi-kun. Can we go down this aisle quick?" 

Suga points to the little pharmacy aisle tucked in a corner of the store. Iwaizumi looks a little surprised but nods anyway. He suddenly feels nervous. 

He's not sure if Suga notices the change but he doesn't really have a choice but to follow when Suga goes down the aisle. Suga grabs a box of tissues and ponders in front of the condoms. 

He doesn't want to chance looking at Iwaizumi, just in case he was disapproving.

Iwaizumi walks up and stands partially behind Suga, looking at the condoms with him. He reaches around Suga and picks a box, hands it to Suga, who looks at him completely shocked. 

Iwaizumi shrugs, trying to fight off a blush. "We can see where the night goes. If anything they don't go bad for a while."

Suga looks shy for the first time since Iwaizumi met him. "Yeah. You're right." 

He doesn't know why, but it makes him stupidly happy.

Iwaizumi kisses Suga's temple, "Is there anything else we need?"

Suga shakes his head. "That's it." 

They make their way to the check out hand in hand, ignoring the odd look from the other patrons. Suga flashes the cashier a smile while their items are rung up. 

Iwaizumi keeps himself closer to Suga than he probably should be, his hand resting on the small of his back. They make their way through the check out quick enough and are on their way back to Suga's apartment quickly.

The walk is short and Suga hums quietly as he unlocks the door to his shared apartment. The absence of sneakers in the entrance tells him that Daichi and Kuroo are still out as they said they would be, and that makes him happy. He gets Iwaizumi's cooking all to himself.

Iwaizumi takes the food into the kitchen and starts organizing himself, not wanting to make much of a mess. 

Suga sneaks off back to his room with the condoms before coming back into the kitchen. He drops himself on one of the stools at the counter and directs Iwaizumi to different implements, telling him where to find the spices Suga likes. Iwaizumi moves with precision, just like he used to on the volleyball court. The thought makes Suga sigh.

Iwaizumi looks up from the food, only a moment to search Suga's face before looking back down. 

"What's on your mind, Suga?"

Suga watches the lines of Iwaizumi's back with a distant sort of look, "I could have been your setter, if you had come to Karasuno."

Iwaizumi stills for a moment before continuing his cooking. His voice is a bit careful, even though he's trying to put humor in it. 

"You sound a bit like Ushijima."

Suga laughs, trying to dispel the tension in Iwaizumi's voice. "I just mean that I would have liked to play with you."

Iwaizumi nods and smiles at Suga. 

"Sorry, that phrase has some bad memories." He goes back to cooking for a moment before continuing. "Maybe we can do a little practice game. If you're feeling up to it."

Suga bites his lip, flexes his ankle under the counter. His tendons are too tight and he can almost feel the phantom pain of them being shredded again. 

He pushes the thought away with a forced cheer in his voice, "Maybe some other time."

"Sorry, I wasn't sure how much you've healed." Oikawa had warned him about the volleyball subject, he just had no idea of any details. He shakes his head of the awkward thoughts and continues. "To be honest, it took me a long time before I could consider anyone else besides Oikawa to be my setter. But I think I would have enjoyed playing with you too."

Suga smiles, though Iwaizumi can't see him. "You seem like the kind of guy that would have gone for soccer or baseball. Why volleyball?"

"I was always an athletic kid I guess. It was just, Oikawa introduced me to it. I liked it and when Oikawa said he wanted to play for the school, we decided to play together. Also that dumbass needed someone to watch over him." Iwaizumi shrugs. There's no bite to his words at all, just a fondness that Suga wants to ignore.

"My mom made me pick a sport in primary school so that I would stop acting out. I had too much energy, I guess."

Iwaizumi laughs and turns to look at Suga. "Oh wow, really? How did you act out?"

Suga grins, "I was the class clown. I covered myself in glitter, glued my hand to the kid next to me, anything to get out of class."

Iwaizumi laughs harder and goes back to cooking. 

"Oh would I love to see that. How did you convince anyone of your angel facade later on?"

"Excuse you," Suga giggles in his hand, "I'm a perfect angel! There is no such facade."

Iwaizumi shakes his head but keeps his attention to the food. "I'm not being fooled, Suga. Even Oikawa knew to watch out for you after our first practice match."

"Nothing gets past Tooru." Suga sighs. He gets up and leans over Iwaizumi's shoulder, snaking his arms around the (slightly) taller man's waist. "Is it almost ready?"

One of Iwaizumi's hands rests on Suga's arms. "Almost. Is someone getting impatient?"

Suga rests his head on Iwaizumi's shoulder. "Maybe I just wanted attention."

Iwaizumi leans his head against Suga's. "You'll have all of my attention once I'm done cooking."

Suga kisses his the side of his neck, "I suppose I can wait." 

Suga rests the side of his head on Iwaizumi's shoulder blade, his arms still around his waist. Iwaizumi doesn't tell him to get off, he actually likes the feeling of Suga koalaed against him. Suga follows his steps well enough that it's not much of a problem anyway.

He manages to plate the finished product and set the dishes on the counter with Suga still holding onto him. He pats Suga's arm when they need to separate to sit down, and Suga does so with a quick kiss to the back of Iwaizumi's neck. 

They decide to just stay at the island, both sitting on the stools. Iwaizumi feels a mixture of nervousness and excitement as he watches Suga. He doesn't want to eat yet, only to focus on him. He waits until Suga takes a bite before asking. 

"Do you like it?"

Suga chews thoughtfully and then smiles. "It's perfect."

Iwaizumi smiles and looks back down to his plate. "I wasn't sure if I made it spicy enough."

Suga smiles after another enthusiastic bite. "Never spicy enough."

Iwaizumi laughs and starts eating. He's not the biggest fan of spicy foods but he can definitely handle them well enough. 

"I could always make it again another time. Or until it gets spicy enough."

Suga touches their knees together. "I would like to see you try."

Iwaizumi smirks but keeps eating. "If you give me the chance, I will definitely try."

Suga doesn't respond, too busy shoving the tofu into his face with a smile. He finishes long before Iwaizumi and sighs contentedly. It was strangely comforting to be back in his own apartment. Iwaizumi laughs at Suga's eagerness but in reality, it makes him extremely happy. 

He doesn't bother speeding up his eating, he's trying not to kill himself with the spice. He's also trying not to react to how Suga is watching him, which he knows he is. Iwaizumi finally finishes, successfully ignoring Suga's gaze, but Suga catches his eye as the former setter sets their dishes in the sink. 

"I'm so glad you have table manners..."

Iwaizumi turns his head, confused. "What do you mean?"

Suga rolls his eyes, "Kuroo and Daichi eat like nine year olds. I've considered buying them matching bibs for pasta night."

Iwaizumi laughs and gets up from the stool and stands behind Suga, reversing their earlier positions. 

"I think Kuroo would actually enjoy that."

Suga leans back into him and tilts his head up, "I think Daichi would kill me."

Iwaizumi hands rest on Suga's hips.

"I think he would get over it after he sees Kuroo's reaction." 

Suga hums. He's lost interest in the conversation, even if he did start it. He's much more interested in the way he can feel Iwaizumi's breath on his neck. Iwaizumi nips lightly at Suga's pulse point before resting his forehead against his shoulder. 

"My tongue feels weird. How do you eat all this spicy food?"

"Hm? Want me to kiss it better?" He brings his arms up around his head to wrap around Iwaizumi's neck, swaying his hips lightly.

Iwaizumi's hands move to Suga's stomach, he pushes Suga just that little bit closer to him. Iwaizumi smiles as he brings his face closer. 

"That could help." 

Suga pulls away from him, only to turn around and hop onto the counter. He leans back on his palms with a devilish smile.

"Then come here."

Iwaizumi half smiles before turning around then stepping close into Suga's space. Iwaizumi's hands slide across Suga's thighs, bringing them to rest on his hips. He leans up enough so his lips barely touch Suga's, just enough to tease him.Suga's eyes are bright as his tongue darts out just enough to wet his lips. 

His voice is just a whisper. "What are you waiting for?"

Iwaizumi hesitates before moving enough to kiss Suga. It's light, barely against his lips. One of his hands comes up and cups Suga's head, his fingers running through his hair. 

Suga's eyes stay open with mild shock for a moment. He had been expecting something rougher. But this was soft and slow and something about it made his heart hurt. 

His mind flickers between melting into it and shoving Iwaizumi away.

Iwaizumi breaks the kiss only to glance at Suga before kissing him again. The kiss is deeper but barely so. His thumb moves back and forth across Suga's cheek, his other hand moving up some to Suga's waist.

Suga's mind is still scrambling, but his hands somehow settle on Iwaizumi's biceps, his nails scraping lightly over the taut muscle. 

Iwaizumi leaves the same light kisses across Suga's jaw. 

When he latches onto the skin just below Suga's ear, making Suga let out a shuddering breath. Iwaizumi sucks harder before quickly going back to the light kisses.

Suga whimpers, the sound almost lost on his exhale, and pushes his chest closer to Iwaizumi's. His nails are leaving tiny crescent indents in Iwaizumi's skin, but Iwaizumi doesn't complain.

He trails kisses down to Suga's collarbone before moving back up to his ear. 

"You're so wonderful, Suga."

Blood rushes to Suga's face and he has to look away. 

"Yeah?" he tries to say it teasingly but it comes out weak.

Iwaizumi smiles and kisses Suga's cheek. "Yeah. You deserve far more than you think you do."

Suga laughs, just a touch hysterical. "Where did that come from?"

Iwaizumi frowns, he pulls back from Suga slightly not really appreciating the laughter. 

"I'm being serious, Suga. Do you think I haven't noticed how you close off some when things get emotional? Or at least just past only being physical. If I'm wrong please tell me." 

Iwaizumi tries to keep his tone even, he doesn't want to offend Suga, actually he wants to do the complete opposite.

Tears well up at the corner of Suga's eyes and he presses the heels of his hands over them. His smile is wavering. 

So Iwaizumi noticed huh? He should have known that Iwaizumi would catch on eventually. 

Now he would leave, Suga could almost feel it. After all, Iwaizumi deserves more. Suga tries not to shake as he chokes out. 

"You're not wrong."

"Shit, _shit_ , I'm sorry." 

Iwaizumi takes Suga's hands away from his eyes and pulls him into a hug. A slightly awkward one at that considering their positions. He tucks Suga's face into his neck and runs his hands down Suga's back. 

"Sorry, really I didn't mean to make you cry. Shit. I just... I was trying to be sweet. I'm sorry."

"That's why I'm crying, idiot!" Suga hits him lightly on the back, but a laugh bubbles up from his throat. "You just see right through me, don't you?"

Iwaizumi has no idea what to do, he's super confused. The only thing he could think to do is hold Suga tighter. 

"I mean. There's nothing wrong with you acting like that in front of people but. But, I don't know, I wanted to see past that. So, I guess I just watched more."

Suga laughs again, but it's much less nervous than the last time. He wraps his arms around Iwaizumi's shoulders and kisses his cheek lightly. 

"Don't let me fuck this up, okay?"

Iwaizumi relaxes a little, noting the change. He pulls back enough to kiss him on the lips. 

"You won't fuck this up."

Suga doesn't say it, but this is the moment when he realises that he could see himself falling in love with Iwaizumi. He pulls Iwaizumi in for another kiss, longer, deeper this time. Iwaizumi lets him, partly because he still feels sorry about making Suga cry. 

His hands are still moving across Suga's back, trying to calm him down completely. He pulls away and searches Suga's expression. 

"Are you okay?"

Suga smiles, and it's kind of watery, but it's genuine. "I'm very okay. Sorry if I worried you."

Iwaizumi exhales, relieved. He didn't realize how nervous that question made him. He smiles back at Suga. 

"No, you didn't worry me, I just wasn't expecting that. I'm sorry."

Suga kisses him again, just a quick peck. "Want to take this somewhere else?"

Iwaizumi laughs, "What? Is this spot not comfortable enough?"

Suga locks his ankles behind Iwaizumi's back.   
"Daichi will be mad if he comes home to my ass on the counter."

Iwaizumi puts his hands under Suga's thighs and lifts him from the counter. It startles Suga but he quickly hangs onto Iwaizumi's shoulders. 

"Well then, where would you like to go?"

Suga gives a sly smile, "Would you say no if I said I wanted you to take me to bed?"

Iwaizumi hesitates. 

Should he? 

He knows that they shouldn't rush anything, but for some reason, nothing seems rushed. 

He smiles at Suga, "I wouldn't say no."

Suga leans down and catches Iwaizumi's lips, humming happily.

"Then take me to bed."


	4. Think That You Fixed Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're really something, Koushi." He's not sure why the first name slips out, but he can't say it feels wrong.
> 
> A breath hitches in Suga's throat.

**Chapter Four: Think That You Fixed Yourself**

Iwaizumi starts walking out the kitchen. Suga leans forward against Iwaizumi's chest and rests his head on his shoulder. Iwaizumi soon finds Suga's room and walks to the bed. Iwaizumi kneels on the bed and sets Suga down on his back. Suga looks up at him, content to just watch the early evening light streaming from the window play in the hazel green of Iwaizumi's eyes.

Iwaizumi smiles, "Am I going to have to get used to this staring thing?"

Suga runs his hands over Iwaizumi's shoulders and settle flat on his chest, "Probably, yeah."

Iwaizumi laughs and kisses Suga's nose. "Well then I get to stare at you too."

Suga crinkles his nose cutely, "I suppose that's fair."

Iwaizumi smiles before he kisses Suga again, this time on the lips. It's still light and teasing but Iwaizumi tries to put some emotion into it, hoping Suga will feel it. Suga's lips try to follow his as he pulls back. 

His legs are still around Iwaizumi's waist and his hands flex over his chest, itching to explore the hard muscle under his t-shirt. Iwaizumi smirks and keeps himself out of Suga's reach. His hands are back on Suga's thighs, keeping his legs in place. 

It's not until Suga pouts when Iwaizumi leans back in and kisses him.

Suga retaliates by keeping his lips firmly closed even as Iwaizumi tries to coax them open, though he can't stop the smile that tugs at his mouth. Iwaizumi huffs and sits up. 

"No kissing huh?" Iwaizumi smirks and leans back in. He kisses Suga's cheeks and forehead before hovering over Suga's lips. "Are you going to let me kiss you now?"

Suga wags his eyebrows, "Maybe."

One of Iwaizumi's hands moves back and forth along Suga's thigh. He pushes his body closer to Suga's and smirks anew when he can see the tips of Suga's ears turn pink. He lightly bites at Suga's neck. 

"Are you sure?"

Suga moans quietly, but his voice is on the edge of laughter, "Oh, bite me, Iwaizumi."

Iwaizumi shrugs and actually bites at the same spot. Not hard enough for there to be a lot pain, but enough to leave a mark. Suga's back arches some in surprise and Iwaizumi continues to suck at the spot, making that mark darker. He pulls back after, quite satisfied with the bruise he made. 

"Any more requests?"

Suga's eyes are blown wide. He doesn't know how to say _mark me more_ without being weird. Instead, he tugs at Iwaizumi's shirt and says, "Lose this?"

Iwaizumi sits up and tugs off his shirt. The action makes him a little self conscious but when he sees how Suga is staring he quickly gains back that confidence. Suga's fingers trace lightly along his chest and abs. Iwaizumi loves the feeling and leans his chest a bit closer. 

"Anything else?"

Suga's eyes follow the path of his fingers as they dance across Iwaizumi's chest before he looks up at him, "I think it's my turn to ask you that."

Iwaizumi's hands catch ahold of Suga's. He brings them up to his lips and kisses the back of each hand before placing them against his chest again. 

"Let me kiss you."

Suga pulls Iwaizumi down by the shoulders, letting his lips ghost across his cheek. "If you insist.”

Iwaizumi leans forward and braces himself on his elbows, his arms frame Suga's head. He lightly brushes over Suga's lips before actually kissing him properly. 

The kiss is slow and a bit lazy but there's a pressure to it, making Suga hum appreciatively into Iwaizumi's mouth. 

This time he opens up, pliant under Iwaizumi's touch. His hands travel across the span of the broad chest and come to splay out over his ribs, leaving little trails of heat behind. Iwaizumi cards his fingers through Suga's hair, enjoying the soft feeling. Suga's fingers are surprisingly soft against his skin. 

Iwaizumi brings his body closer once Suga's hand move to his back, tracing along his spine and shoulders.

Suga slides his hands down into the back pockets of Iwaizumi's jeans, surprised at the hard muscle underneath. Iwaizumi was much more built than he had thought. Iwaizumi moans quietly into Suga's mouth. His hips buck forward before he can even think to stop himself. Iwaizumi breaks the kiss and moans into Suga's shoulder. Suga whines low in his throat, shifting his hips lower to line up with Iwaizumi's. He grips his fingers into Iwaizumi's ass. 

"Do that again." He says on his exhale.

Iwaizumi nods before lowering his hips again. The friction feels amazing to Iwaizumi and it must be the same for Suga considering how his whines turned to moans. Iwaizumi kisses at Suga's neck again, wanting to make another mark next to the other. Suga turns his head to let Iwaizumi do as he pleases, bringing one hand up to tangle in the short locks of Iwaizumi's hair. 

He's pathetically hard for as little as they've done, but with another roll of his hips tells him Iwaizumi is the same. 

Iwaizumi successfully leaves a few more bruises on Suga's neck. He didn't really mean to leave them in places Suga won't be able to cover up, but he's glad that he did. When Suga's hips start to move along with his, Iwaizumi looks back over Suga's face. 

"Do...do you want to?"

Suga bites his lip. His face feels hot and for some reason he's much more nervous than he usually is. He pulls Iwaizumi closer for another slow kiss. It brings some sort of security, like a familiar embrace.

"Do you think we're ready?"

Iwaizumi searches Suga's face, but when all he sees is that nervousness, he knows this is different than anything Suga's had in a while. 

"I don't think it would be bad for us. The whole point was not to rush into anything, but this feels right."

"Then yes. I want to."

Iwaizumi smiles and kisses Suga deeply. "Well then, where did you put those condoms?"

Suga is a little red in the face but he smiles back. "Nightstand. Second drawer."

Iwaizumi walks over to the nightstand and finds the condoms along with a bottle of lube. He makes his way back to Suga, who seems to have been watching him the entire time. He puts the items on the bed before reaching for the hem of Suga's shirt. 

"Lift your arms."

Suga does as he's told, letting Iwaizumi pull his shirt over his head and drop it to the floor. He runs his hands over the smooth skin of Suga's chest, kneeling over him to kiss the few beauty marks that dot the skin. 

Suga's breath comes in pants, his hands reaching out once more for Iwaizumi, who lets Suga pull them closer until their chests are touching. He kisses Suga more intently now, not having to really control himself anymore. His hands start to move across the top of Suga's jeans, tickling the skin there. 

Suga slides his hands down Iwaizumi's chest and down, fitting his thumbs into the deep v of Iwaizumi's hips. He decides that he really, really likes Iwaizumi's body.

Iwaizumi unbuttons Suga's jeans and gets himself out of Suga's reach long enough to pull them off. He reaches back down for Suga's boxers but he pauses when his fingers hit his waistband. 

"Are you sure you want to do this now? I'll wait however long you need."

Suga smiles and he pushes his boxers down himself. "I don't think I've ever been more sure." 

Iwaizumi's ears turn red at Suga's boldness, but takes the boxers off Suga's legs anyway. He steps back and takes off his jeans and boxers as well before crawling back onto the bed towards Suga. 

Suga takes a moment to stare. Iwaizumi is all hard muscle and tan skin. He slides his hand down to cup Iwaizumi gently. 

"How do you want to do this?" He questions softly.

Iwaizumi exhales harshly and leans closer to Suga. "I will do whatever you want me to."

"I prefer to bottom." He says without looking at Iwaizumi. He wonders why this is so damn hard to say because he's usually pretty shameless. 

His mind suggests that it's probably because he wants Iwaizumi to stick around. The thought makes him blush more than being nude under another man. 

Iwaizumi nods and kisses Suga's sweetly before grabbing the lube. He pushes Suga put the bed more so he can rest his head against the pillows. Strong, steady hands spread Suga's legs and warm lips kiss slowly along the inside of his thighs.

Suga's toes curl into the sheets as he tries his best to stay still, but he can't keep quiet. Moans spill from between his lips as Iwaizumi sucks bruises into the tender skin. 

"Hahh, Iwaizumi. Don't stop."

Iwaizumi continues, sucking only a little bit harder. When he's satisfied with one leg, he switched over to the other making Suga moan out more. He opens the bottle of lube and puts some on his fingers. After a few more marks Iwaizumi looks back to Suga. 

"You ready?"

Suga swallows. "Yeah." 

The lube is cold when it touches his skin, but warms quickly under Iwaizumi's teasing fingers. Iwaizumi sets a slow pace, wanting to make this last as long as he can. He moves his first finger in and out letting Suga get accustomed to it. He doesn't want to risk hurting Suga.

Suga moans and reaches for his dick. Being stretched was always his least favorite part. He was always too tight and the first few fingers stung from his too impatient partners. So he starts stroking himself slowly, trying to focus on staying hard and relaxing his muscles. Iwaizumi keeps working his first finger. He rests his other hand on Suga's chest and leans up and kisses him. Once he feels Suga relax more under him he adds in his second finger. Suga moans loudly into the kiss. 

He stutters out, "Iwaizumi. I can-i can handle more."

He's used to faster a pace, hasty stretching and carnal excitement. But Iwaizumi doesn't try to do more. He moves his fingers a little faster, but even then it's not by much. 

"I'm not going to risk hurting you." 

Iwaizumi spreads his fingers as he continues kissing Suga. Suga tightens his hand on his dick. The stretch burns but he tries to breathe through it. 

Has craving that spark of pleasure and pushes Iwaizumi back enough to say, "Curl your fingers. Just a bit." 

When Iwaizumi does so that spark hits Suga. He moans loudly and his toes curl into the sheets of his bed. His other arm comes up to wrap lazily around Iwaizumi's shoulders. 

Iwaizumi keeps moving his fingers as he sucks marks across Suga's collarbones. It's finally at the point where Suga has to stop touching himself to keep from coming. The fingers inside of him are touching him in all the right ways and Sugawara can't remember the last time he's been fingered to the edge like this. 

Iwaizumi's teeth catch his collarbone and he throws his head back in a moan. He wishes he could reach Iwaizumi's cock from here, to try and make him feel good as well, but he's pinned down by Iwaizumi's chest, so he just drags his nails bluntly down his shoulders.

Iwaizumi hisses but doesn't stop. He adds his third finger and continues to pump them, going faster. He wants to be inside Suga now, but he's honestly enjoying the slow pace. 

Suga groans and spreads his knees impossibly wider. If Iwaizumi pulls away just a bit, he has a pornographic view of his fingers working into Suga's tight hole. It makes hook his fingers again just to get Suga to moan out louder. 

He pumps his fingers a few more times before pulling out completely. Iwaizumi kisses Suga's cheek. 

"Do you think you're ready?"

Suga smiles at him, his cheeks flushed and looking slightly wrecked. "I'm ready."

Iwaizumi smiles back before sitting up and grabs the condom. He rolls it on and puts some more lube on his cock before lining up. He takes ahold of Suga's hips before thrusting in slowly, slower than either of them really want. 

Suga moans low in his throat, eyes sliding half shut. His legs are already shaking and Iwaizumi isn't even all the way in. He wraps his legs around Iwaizumi's hips, trying to urge him forward.

Iwaizumi pushes in the rest of the way and stills. Suga feels so good and tight around him making him breathe heavier. He looks down to Suga, absolutely loving the view. He runs his hands up and down Suga's chest. 

"You still feel good?"

Suga nods, but keeps his hands in their place on Iwaizumi's chest. "Yeah just give me a second. You're, _hah_ , kinda big."

Iwaizumi snorts a laugh, "Thank you I guess." He rubs his hands along Suga's sides, massaging the smooth skin there. "Tell me when you’re good."

Suga waits a few moments before bucking his hips tentatively. It's a gentle movement but he can't stop the moan from coming out. 

"Y-you can move."

Iwaizumi nods before moving his hands back down to Suga's hips, keeping a firm grip. He pulls out slowly, until he's almost fully out before thrusting back in. He purposely keeps a slow pace, but there is still a power to it that makes Suga moan out beneath him. Suga almost sobs. 

Iwaizumi feels so good inside him, hitting all the right spots. His ankles slide down over Iwaizumi's back to settle behind his knees, opening him wider for Iwaizumi to move more freely. Iwaizumi leans forward until their chests are almost touching. The new angle lets Iwaizumi deeper into Suga. Iwaizumi moans loudly before he sucks another bruise on Suga's neck.

Suga usually has a stream of dirty phrases during sex, but he finds that he's unable to say anything but Iwaizumi's name and "so good."

Iwaizumi kisses Suga again, his hands moving to tangle in Suga's hair. Iwaizumi starts to thrust faster, unable to completely control himself anymore. Suga moans into Iwaizumi's mouth, scraping his nails down Iwaizumi's chest. He can tell Iwaizumi is still holding back so he turns his head to nip at his ear. 

"You can go harder. I won't… _hahhhfuck_...I won't b-break."

Iwaizumi lifts his head enough to look at Suga's face. 

He sees flushed cheeks, hair spilled out across the pillow, and a sincere smile that makes his heart grow fond. He kisses Suga hard before sitting back up and thrusts into Suga much faster than before. 

Suga's hands fly back to grip the pillow beneath his head, gripping hard enough to turn his knuckles white. Heat is rushing through his veins, shocks of white hot arousal sending him closer and closer to the edge. He watches Iwaizumi's face through it, sees the blissed out expression. 

One hand reaches for Iwaizumi, "Iwa-Iwaizumi"

Iwaizumi's hips stutter. He takes Suga's hand in his and kisses the back of his hand. He pushes forward so their hands are together next to Suga's head. He moves his hips faster again, picking up his earlier rhythm. His head is hovering just over Suga's. 

"Sugawara." His voice is so deep and fond that Suga only blushes harder.

Tears well up in Suga's eyes at the tenderness of it. His legs begin to shake and his back arches off the bed in an attempt to put off his orgasm for just a bit longer. He doesn't want this to end.

Iwaizumi's other hand cups Suga's head, his thumb wiping stray tears that fall. He kisses Suga softly, offering a sharp contrast from how fast his hips are moving. 

"I've got you, Suga."

"I know." Suga says back, staring into Iwaizumi's eyes. 

Iwaizumi's pupils are blown wide, his cheeks are flushed with lust and exertion, and Suga can't believe how lucky he is.

Iwaizumi kisses Suga again, this time sucking on his bottom lip. His hips are gaining some more speed but are starting to lose their rhythm. He can feel himself coming close. Suga is squeezing around him in all the right ways. 

Another well aimed thrust is all it takes to push Suga over the edge and he spills between their stomachs with a loud moan, shaking and arching his back high.

Iwaizumi moans loudly as Suga tightens around him. He's sure he's not going to last much longer. Suga is still shaking underneath him, quietly whimpering from the overstimulation. It only takes a few more thrusts before Iwaizumi is coming into the condom. 

It's only a brief moment before Iwaizumi goes to pull out, but Suga holds him in place with his arms around his neck. He kisses Iwaizumi's jaw lazily. 

"Just stay like this for a minute."

Iwaizumi laughs quietly as he gives Suga more room to kiss. Suga looks so pleased, his cheeks are still pink and has a tired smile on his face. 

"Okay."

Suga kisses a mark below Iwaizumi's ear. He traces patterns on the back of his neck, just enjoying the moment. Iwaizumi presses their foreheads together. 

"I take it you still feel good?"

Suga leans toward to kiss him lightly, "I feel amazing." He plays with the hair at the nape of Iwaizumi's neck. "You?"

Iwaizumi smiles and relaxes a little more against Suga. "I feel great. Part of me feels like that’s an understatement though."

Suga laughs quietly. "I know what you mean."

Iwaizumi kisses him one more time before he leans back. 

"Am I allowed to get up now? I'd like to clean us up."

"Fine." Suga relents and lets him go. He watches Iwaizumi pull on his boxers before walking out of the room. 

Suga, even sated and well fucked, hums as he appreciates the view. When Iwaizumi comes back in he has a damp washcloth and a bright blush on his face. Suga is about to ask when Iwaizumi closes the door. 

"Uhh, Daichi and Kuroo are back."

_Oh._ Suga covers his face. "Shit. I'm so sorry."

Iwaizumi awkwardly laughs and shakes his head. He makes it over to Suga and starts cleaning off his stomach. 

"It's fine. I guess that means you were right though. Daichi was the first to know."

Suga lets him do it, and turns a bit red at the attention. He's not used to the pampering. 

"Thank you..."

Iwaizumi smiles wide and kisses Suga. "Of course." 

He finishes up and gets back up to throw the cloth in Suga's hamper. Iwaizumi gets back into bed and lays next to Suga. 

The silver haired man instantly wraps around him, legs tangling together, arm over his neck, head tucking into his shoulder. He was happy.   
There's probably a more accurate word for what he's feeling, but finding one seems a lot like not paying attention to the way Iwaizumi's heart beats against his ear. Iwaizumi relaxes underneath him and circles his arms around Suga's back. 

He leans his head and kisses Suga on the crown of his head. "Are you tired?"

"A little." Suga admits, "but I'm not sure I want to sleep yet."

One of Iwaizumi's hands moves up and down Suga's back, his fingers tracing lightly against his skin. "What would you like to do?"

Suga smiles and holds back a giggle, "What did Dai say to you?"

"Oh." Some of that pink comes back to Iwaizumi cheeks. "Nothing much, he just smiled at me. He said he was happy for us, but I think he wanted to say more. Maybe the best friend talk will come tomorrow."

Suga doesn't hide his laugh this time. He kisses the blush on Iwaizumi's cheeks. "Worry more about Kuroo."

Iwaizumi's eyes widen some and looks down at Suga, "What is Kuroo going to do?"

"Don't look at me like that, he's probably just going to give you a safe sex lecture and tell you not to hurt me."

Iwaizumi laughs. "What, is Kuroo your dad or something?"

"He's everyone's dad." Suga runs his hand over Iwaizumi's side. "But really, he's just an extremely loyal friend. But I think he likes you, so don't worry about it."

Iwaizumi rests his head back against the pillow and looks up to the ceiling. His hand starts running down Suga's back again.

"Yeah, we talked some when he was at our house." Iwaizumi stops there, he doesn't really want to bring up the whole Yaku thing, it doesn't really feel relevant anymore.

Suga knows there's more to that story, but he stays quiet in favor of kissing the curve of Iwaizumi's jaw. Whatever else Iwaizumi had to say could wait. 

It goes quiet in the room for some time. Suga is content with just laying with Iwaizumi and the silence feels comforting. It's only when Suga feels Iwaizumi's chest shake a bit that he knows he's laughing. 

Iwaizumi speaks through it, "I think I'm going to need your phone number now."

Suga laughs too, "Hmm, I don't know. I don't give my number to just anyone."

"Well that would be a shame because I think I want to keep talking to you."

Suga pulls Iwaizumi's face towards him so he can kiss him lazily. "Where's your phone? I'll put my number in."

Iwaizumi looks around but soon he groans and puts his hand over his forehead. "I think I left it in the kitchen."

"Well," Suga smirks and sits up, "we have to face them sometime."

Suga gets up from the bed and Iwaizumi enjoys the view, even if he does miss the heat of Suga's body. 

"Do we have to? I could always sneak out."

Suga snorts as he pulls on his boxers. "If you're going to date me, you need to face my friends eventually."

Iwaizumi sits up and swings his legs over the side of the bed. "Eventually would be nice. You know, probably not when we smell like sex."

Suga comes to stand between his legs, looping his arms over broad shoulders. "Shower with me then?"

Iwaizumi smiles. "Has anyone ever told you that you're hard to say no to?"

Suga kisses him, smile plastered on. "I've heard it a few times."

Iwaizumi stands up, Suga's arms still around him. Iwaizumi steps closer into his space and kisses him again. 

"After you then."

As much as Suga wants to stay right there, he knows they have to move. He does a quick peek out the door before he gives and all clear to Iwaizumi to slip into the hallway after him. 

They make it to the bathroom with only with a sparing glimpse of Daichi. Iwaizumi shuts the door quietly and looks back to Suga. 

"Looks like we made it."

Suga gives him a thumbs up, opening a cabinet to grab some towels. He hangs them up and pushes his boxers to his ankles before kicking them in the direction of the hamper. He looks at Iwaizumi, who is standing there watching him. 

"See something interesting, Iwaizumi?"

Iwaizumi smiles and steps closer to Suga. He puts his hands on Suga's waist, his thumbs moving along his skin. 

"I would say what I'm seeing is very interesting."

Suga's thumbs hook into over Iwaizumi's boxers, "Want to get a closer look?"

Iwaizumi tugs Suga forward, bumping their chests together. He kisses Suga softly. "Wasn't the point of this shower to not smell like sex?"

Suga slips his hands into Iwaizumi's boxers anyway, "Must you ruin my fun?"

Iwaizumi kisses Suga again, this time just a bit deeper. "Do you think your shower can take off two rounds of sex?"

Suga raises an eyebrow with a little smirk, "If my body wash can take off the smell of a training camp, I think it can get us fairly clean."

"Well then, let's test it then." 

Iwaizumi steps back and pushes down his boxers, tossing them next to Suga's.

Suga licks his lips, looking Iwaizumi up and down before reaching for the shower and turning the water on. It heats up quickly and Suga makes a show of getting under the spray, slicking his hair back to look at Iwaizumi through wet lashes. 

"Care to join me?"

Iwaizumi doesn't hesitate following Suga into the shower. He crowds Suga against the wall and cups his face with his hands. Iwaizumi kisses him before Suga could even get a word out, earning a quiet hum instead. Suga pushes Iwaizumi away lightly, dropping to his knees without a word. 

He looks up at him, hands on Iwaizumi's thighs.

Iwaizumi's eyes go wide. His head drops to look down at Suga, the view alone making him grow hard. Suga's still looking at him, waiting for permission. Iwaizumi is a little taken aback by the smirk on his face but he's able to nod. Then, Suga starts to move. 

He leans in and kisses the tip of Iwaizumi's hardening cock, just a tease before he moves to suck lightly on his sack. Iwaizumi groans and puts a hand on the back of Suga's head, watching the water roll off Suga's nose and onto Iwaizumi's dick, making every movement wet and sloppy. Iwaizumi's hand cards through Suga's hair. He pulls him back by his silver locks, pushes those pretty lips closer to his cock. 

"Stop teasing."

Iwaizumi tastes a little like latex and a lot like the musky scent of his skin as Suga takes him in his mouth. He sinks down to the base, pressing his nose to the coarse hair of Iwaizumi's groin and holding there, doing his best to breathe through his nose. He swallows around the cock in his throat before pulling back slowly. 

Iwaizumi moans, his hand tightening in Suga's hair. His hair sticks to his forehead as he leans his head against the wall of the shower. He pushes his hips forward before Suga has a chance to do so himself. Suga let's out a surprised noise before humming around Iwaizumi.

Suga relaxes his jaw and lets Iwaizumi thrust shallowly into it a few times. His hands come to still Iwaizumi's hips as he looks up at him.

"You can use my mouth. Don't hold back." 

Suga puts his lips back around Iwaizumi's cock and waits, silently urging him to move and do as he pleases.

Iwaizumi hesitates this time, wondering if Suga is serious or not. Suga's response is an impatient huff, the breath makes Iwaizumi shudder and realize that in fact, no, Suga is definitely serious. 

His other hand moves into Suga's hair and holds Suga still. He starts his shallow thrusts again before he steadily picks up speed. Suga moans around Iwaizumi's length, letting his tongue drag over the thick vein along the bottom. One hand finds Iwaizumi's balls and rolls them gently between skilled fingers.

Iwaizumi's head falls against the wall again, his grip getting tighter in Suga's hair. Iwaizumi forces himself to keep his eyes open, wanting to keep this image of Suga's stretched mouth in his memory. 

He starts moving Suga's head to meet the thrusts of his hips. Suga begins to swallow around him, hollowing out his cheeks on every pull and moaning around the hard cock. He tries to meet Iwaizumi's eyes as best he can through the hard spray. 

Hazel green stares down at him and he feels a heat that has very little to do with the shower on his back.

Iwaizumi groans out because of the eye contact, his hips moving harder. 

"Suga. I'm close."

Suga pulls away, smirking up at Iwaizumi, his hand coming up to take the place of his mouth, but he squeezes the base firmly. 

"Not yet. I want you inside."

Iwaizumi grunts and his gaze turns slightly annoyed. Iwaizumi tugs at Suga's hair making him look up. Suga still has that smirk on his face but it just turns Iwaizumi on more. 

"Then stand up." 

Suga complies and tries to decide if he should mention that he likes having his hair pulled, but apparently he doesn't have to because Iwaizumi pins him to the shower wall face first, pulling Suga's head back by his hair to bite at his neck and pulling a loud moan from Suga. This time Iwaizumi smirks into Suga's neck and his other hand moves down and cups Suga's ass, one of his fingers teasing at his hole. 

"Remember we're not alone anymore."

Suga arches into the touch, his hands pressed flat against the tile. He grinds back onto Iwaizumi's finger. "I don't care."

Iwaizumi smiles and pushes his finger in more. Luckily is still slick from before and the water does help some. Iwaizumi is quickly able to put two more fingers in, making sure Suga is still stretched enough for him. At this point, Suga is panting with his head leaning back against Iwaizumi's shoulders. 

"You ready for me?"

Suga fucks himself on Iwaizumi's fingers, panting out, "Yes, please, Iwaizumi." 

Part of Iwaizumi wishes that they had brought the lube with them but it's too late by this point. Iwaizumi lines his dick up and sucks another mark onto Suga's neck. 

"Well, since you asked so nicely." Iwaizumi pushes into Suga slowly with his hands tight on his hips.

The push is rough and not exactly smooth, but Suga moans anyway because it just felt so good to be filled. Dazedly, he wonders how he's going to survive without Iwaizumi's cock after this weekend. He presses back onto Iwaizumi with a moan. Iwaizumi presses his forehead into Suga's neck, the tight feeling of Suga around him feels way too good. He lets himself adjust to it before he slowly moves backwards and thrusting harder back in. 

Suga rocks on the balls of his feet, encouraging Iwaizumi to go faster. His dick is sliding tight against the wall and he ruts his hips to relieve some of the pressure. 

Iwaizumi's hips pick up speed and power. Each thrust pushes Suga against the wall just a bit harder than the last. One of Iwaizumi's hands travels up Suga's side and stops at his nipple. When Iwaizumi pinches it, Suga's head falls back against Iwaizumi's shoulder with a loud moan escaping from him. Suga is still sensitive from earlier, and when Iwaizumi hits his prostate dead on, his knees nearly give out on him. He braces himself heavily on the wall and cries out again when Iwaizumi gives his nipple another tug.

Iwaizumi's other hand snakes down to Suga's cock and pumps Suga to match his rhythm. Suga can't keep the loud noises from leaving his mouth. The noises, how tight Suga feels around him plus the earlier blow job is making Iwaizumi all too close to coming. The only thing keeping Suga upright is the wall and Iwaizumi's arm around his chest, still roughly playing with his nipple. Iwaizumi's thumb nail digs into Suga's slit and he's coming with a broken moan of Iwaizumi's name, splattering cum over Iwaizumi's hand and the tile. 

"Haa-Hajime!"

Iwaizumi's eyes widen, he's amazed by how much hearing his first name turns him on. Suga tightens around him and it only takes Iwaizumi a few more thrusts before he's coming inside Suga. 

Suga shudders once, twice, before he slumps back against Iwaizumi. He feels boneless, and impossibly high.

Iwaizumi turns him around and lifts Suga's arms to rest on his shoulders. Iwaizumi holds Suga tight while running his hand up and down Suga's back. 

"I feel like I should get you to bed now."

 

Suga kisses him silent, slowly regaining his wits. "I think we should actually shower first. After all, you did come in my ass."

Iwaizumi laughs, "Sorry about that. Let's get you cleaned up...even though I think getting the sex smell out is a moot point now."

Suga laughs and grabs the soap, pouring some onto his palm and lathering it over Iwaizumi's chest. "You make it sound like you intend to have me again before you leave tomorrow."

Iwaizumi turns around and lets Suga clean is back too. "I was mostly talking about being discreet to your roommates."

Suga works his fingers into Iwaizumi's back muscles, feeling him relax under the touch. 

"They can consider it payback."

Iwaizumi laughs and leans more into Suga's hands, "I don't think I want to know the stories behind that."

Suga grabs Iwaizumi's ass playfully, "You really don't."

Iwaizumi turns around and grabs the soap himself. He starts lathering Suga instead. 

"Does Kuroo even live here or does he just always visit Sawamura?"

Suga lets him rub soap over his shoulders and stomach, "Technically, Kuroo lives in a dorm two floors up from Tooru. But I'm pretty sure he's here more than there."

Iwaizumi laughs as he makes Suga spin around. He speaks up again once he's cleaning his back. 

"You should charge him rent at this point."

Suga snorts, "He buys food without us asking, so I'll cut him some slack. How is it going living with three other people?"

Iwaizumi's movements slow down for a moment, but before Suga can ask he speaks up. 

"Bokuto is fine to live with, he's just loud. Yaku makes us breakfast and dinner when he can, which is nice. I don't really get along with Tendou, but we're civil. It's been awkward lately...but I don't think it'll be a problem anymore."

"I don't have to worry about you getting back with Yaku, right?" Suga laughs but it's so tense that Iwaizumi winces.

Iwaizumi wraps his arms around Suga's chest and pulls him in tight against him. He presses his face into Suga's neck, not really trusting his expression. 

"Not even a little."

Suga leans into him. Neither of them have really noticed the shower has run cold. 

"I really like you." He says once more.

"I really like you too. Part of me wishes that whole thing never happened with Yaku. But honestly, if it didn't, I wouldn't be here right now."

"Is it going to be awkward going back?"

Iwaizumi shakes his head against Suga's shoulder. 

"No. Maybe...I'll probably talk to him, clear everything up." His voice gets a bit quieter, "And tell him about you."

Suga turns off the water and turns to face Iwaizumi. "What will you tell him?"

Iwaizumi losses some of his earlier confidence. "That we're together?" He sighs and looks up, facing Suga again. "I don't know, that I have no interest in him anymore. That we can be friends, but that I want to be with you."

Suga looks up, more shy than Iwaizumi is used to seeing him. He slides his arms around Iwaizumi's middle. 

"Tell him we're together." He says quietly. Iwaizumi returns the hug and holds him tight. He kisses the top of Suga's head. 

"Okay."

Suga grabs their towels from where he hung them and hands one to Iwaizumi. He didn't get entirely clean, but he figures he can do that in the morning. Getting cum out of your ass isn't exactly sexy to do with someone else in the shower.

They dry off a bit and make their way out of the bathroom, Iwaizumi making sure he grabs their boxers on the way out. As they're crossing the hallway Iwaizumi spots Kuroo and makes eye contact with him. He has a gleam in his eyes like he's on some important mission and Iwaizumi's face goes red. He grabs onto Suga's wrist and runs back to his room, ignoring Kuroo calling his name in favor for listening to Suga's giggles behind him.

They shut the door behind them and Suga flops onto the bed in another fit of laughter. Iwaizumi covers his face with the hand that isn't holding his towel. 

"Why do I feel like I've been caught with my hand in the cookie jar?"

Suga sits up and takes in Iwaizumi's embarrassed form. He's so cute and endearing Suga wishes he could see more of it. 

"Because they're pretty protective of me. I'm not sure how long you're going to be able to avoid the speech."

Iwaizumi peeks through his fingers, "Is leaving through the window still an option?"

Suga shakes his head, "He would probably just chase you down. Or at least the next time you see him he'll bring it up. It might as well happen somewhere a bit private."

Iwaizumi pulls his boxers on and joins Suga on the bed, setting his head in Suga's lap. 

"I'll deal with the lecture, if it's for you."

Suga smiles down at him and he starts playing with the tips of Iwaizumi's hair. "I appreciate your sacrifice." 

Iwaizumi lets himself enjoy the simple touch for a bit before he remembers where his phone is and groans. He probably has a billion missed texts from Oikawa by now. Suga sees him frown. Suga huffs and pokes Iwaizumi's cheek. 

"Why are you groaning? Kuroo's not that bad."

"Because," Iwaizumi explains, his cheeks stained a dark pink, "I feel like the only experience I have with the guy is him hearing me have loud sex. No exactly the impression I want to leave on him."

Suga laughs, poking Iwaizumi's cheek again. "Then just talk to him more. If anything he'll just make fun of you for a while."

Iwaizumi groans again, pressing his nose into the soft skin of Suga's stomach. "I probably should go get my phone, huh?"

Suga runs his fingers through Iwaizumi's hair, trying to comfort him some. He finds this situation pretty funny so there's a laugh in his voice. 

"Yeah, just beware of a wild Kuroo. He'll corner you."

Iwaizumi bites at the skin below Suga's navel in retaliation. But he laughs too, "Good to know you have my back, Suga."

Suga pushes Iwaizumi off of him with a smirk on his face. "Hey, at least I'm warning you. This will happen whether you like it or not."

Iwaizumi finds his pants and pulls them on, grabbing his shirt right after. He leans over Suga and kisses his chastely, because he can and because he already misses Suga's warmth. 

He slips his shirt on and opens the door, "wish me luck."

Iwaizumi hears Suga yell out "Good luck!" as he's leaving his room. He quietly makes his way to the kitchen, luckily not passing Kuroo or Daichi on the way. It's not until he reaches the kitchen does he see Kuroo sitting at their island, right next to his phone.

Kuroo turns to him as he comes closer, and there's a barely concealed smirk on his face. 

"Why is it," Kuroo starts with a laugh, spinning lazily in the chair, "that you feel the need to force me to hear your sex noises every time I see you?"

Iwaizumi goes bright red and freezes. He feels that Kuroo should be kidding but he's technically not wrong, it makes him cringe. He tries to laugh it off but it sounds a bit forced. 

"Would it help if I saw that neither time was really planned?"

Kuroo laughs again, and the sound only takes a little of the edge off. "I don't actually care. But...take care of Suga. He's not as strong as he likes people to think."

Iwaizumi nods and walks closer, he leans against the counter in front of Kuroo. "I noticed a bit of that. I wish I could be around for him more."

Kuroo studies him quietly, but it's not nearly as uncomfortable as Iwaizumi had imagined. 

"This isn't like the Yaku thing, right?"

Iwaizumi's eyes go wide and he reaches out across the counter. 

"No, no. I think everything with Yaku happened because I was upset about Oikawa and I just clung onto anything I could. That should have never happened. We were both just trying to get over people."

Kuroo touches Iwaizumi's wrist before he reaches his phone, the gentle touch a sharp contrast to the hard amber of his eyes. 

"I'm only going to say this once, Iwaizumi. Don't play with Suga. He has a lot of emotional shit to deal with, and if you're not ready to handle that you need to get out now."

Iwaizumi meets his gaze, his face turning serious. "I'm not playing."

Kuroo let's go of his arm slowly, appraising him. Apparently, he sees something he likes because his eyes soften and he slides Iwaizumi's phone to him. 

"I put my number in there, if you ever need me. You should probably change your passcode; way too easy."

Iwaizumi nods, a little taken aback by the change of tone. He grabs his phone and passes it back and forth between his hands. 

"Thank you, Kuroo."

Kuroo gives him an easy smile. "Yeah, 'course. I consider you a friend now, Iwaizumi."

Iwaizumi nods again. He still feels a bit awkward but he really does feel thankful to Kuroo. He's able to honestly smile back at him. 

"I consider you a friend too."

Kuroo grins and stretches as he stands. "I should go to bed. There's a tired and whiny boyfriend waiting to be cuddled."

Iwaizumi laughs quietly and waves him off. "Good night, Kuroo." 

Kuroo waves back and walks out the kitchen. Iwaizumi stays there for a few minutes, trying to organize his thoughts. He doesn't want to go back to his house, he wants to stay with Suga but the distance could be good for both of them. He puts his phone in his pocket before heading back to Suga's room.

He finds Suga curled up under the blankets, but he's not sure if he's asleep. He leans over the ball of blanket that is Suga, gently shaking him. 

"You awake?"

Suga's hand comes out from the blankets and rests on Iwaizumi's. Suga looks up at him with a tired smile on his face. "You survived."

Iwaizumi smiles and bends down to kiss his cheek. 

"Were you worried?" He teases.

Suga chuckles and stretches out across the bed, laying on his back. "Kuroo kept you longer than usual." 

Iwaizumi doesn't reply, just sheds his jeans and slips into bed next to Suga, thumbing through the missed messages on his phone. 

The most recent one is Oikawa asking if he's still alive. Suga curls up around Iwaizumi, he wraps his arm around his waist and puts his head onto his chest. Suga sees the message and smiles into his side. 

"Am I going to get a speech from Oikawa too?"

"Hard to say," Iwaizumi shifts to let Suga under his arm, resuming his aimless scroll through social media, "it's not like I've ever dated before."

Suga moves just a bit closer and tangles their legs together. "I think you'll be a good boyfriend."

That makes Iwaizumi's mind falter. But he somehow manages to come up with a response. 

"I'll try my best." Iwaizumi quietly looks through facebook, keeping himself busy while Suga observes from his spot on his chest. "So um...should I...we..." Iwaizumi looks away, "nevermind."

Suga smiles and turns his head, resting his chin on Iwaizumi's chest and looking at him. 

"What was that?" He tries to keep himself from laughing but he's not doing so well.

"Forget it. It's stupid." Iwaizumi fights the blood rushing to his cheeks.

Suga sits up a bit on his elbow. "No no, tell me! What should we do?"

Iwaizumi groans, but gives in. "I was wondering," he mumbles, "if I should change my relationship status."

"Oh." Suga rests back down against Iwaizumi's chest. "Do you want to?"

Iwaizumi's heart is beating too fast. After everything that's happened this weekend, he shouldn't be so nervous, but he can't help it. 

"I mean. I don't want to do anything you're not ready for, I just assumed..."

Suga shakes his head and holds on a little tighter to Iwaizumi. "No. I think... I think it could be good."

Iwaizumi licks his lips. "I want to."

Suga smiles and relaxing from any of the tension that unintentionally developed. "Then you should. We can change mine in the morning."

Iwaizumi smiles. A warm kind of excitement blooms in his chest as he taps the right buttons on his phone and immediately shuts the device off after. He rolls over onto his side, bringing his other arm around Suga's back. 

"This is been the most emotionally difficult two weeks of my life."

Suga snorts and give a little laugh, enjoying the heat from Iwaizumi. "I agree with you on that. But now we can move forward. Together."

Iwaizumi breaks into uncontrollable laughter. "I cant-hahaha-i can't believe you just-pffft- said that!"

Suga sits up and glares back at Iwaizumi. He's trying to be mad but Iwaizumi looks so nice when he's laughing that his glare breaks a bit. 

"Stop laughing you jerk." He hits at Iwaizumi's chest, laugher starting to break into his voice. "It's cheesy, I know, but it's true."

Iwaizumi is grinning like a little kid as he pushes a hand through his hair. 

"You're really something, Koushi." He's not sure why the first name slips out, but he can't say it feels wrong.

A breath hitches in Suga's throat. He stares down at Iwaizumi and a small smile grows on his face. He leans down and kisses Iwaizumi deeply on the lips. He hopes Iwaizumi can't see the blush across his cheeks.

Iwaizumi makes a surprised sound that turns into a hum of pleasure. He's out of breath when Suga pulls back and he chuckles. 

"Whoa, what was that for?"

Suga is breathing a bit heavy too but he smiles so brightly at Iwaizumi that he doesn't really care. "I'm.. not sure. You called me by my first name. I...I really liked it."

Iwaizumi's gaze flickers from Suga's eyes to his lips and back again. 

"I'm not complaining." He laughs and pulls Suga down again. 

Suga kisses him slow. He brings his arms up to wrap around Iwaizumi's shoulders and rests his body partially on top of him. Soon he breaks the kiss and rests his head back on his chest. 

"I'm glad you came up here, Hajime."

Iwaizumi can't help but kiss him again. He nibbles Suga's bottom lip lightly, pulling Suga's hip so that the other is straddling him. Suga smiles into the kiss. 

"That got your attention. Just a warning now, I'm tired, no more sex for tonight." He kisses Iwaizumi again, letting out a satisfied hum against his lips. "But kissing is always appreciated."

Iwaizumi smiles too, "I'll agree with you there. I'm not even sure if I could get off again if I tried."

Suga laughs and settles back onto Iwaizumi's chest. "You're doubting my skills again.”

"You're going to be the death of me. I'm sure of it."

"Yeah well that sounds like a pretty good death to me so you should consider yourself lucky."

Iwaizumi kisses him again. "Didn't realize this was a til death do us part thing."

Suga shrugs and puts his head back against Iwaizumi's chest. He kisses gentle patterns along his neck, too tired to do much else. 

"Don't worry, I won't kill you any time soon. Let's just go to sleep now."

Suga doesn't have to tell him twice, and as soon as they quiet down Iwaizumi is drifting to sleep. The exhaustion of the day caught up to his all too quickly and Suga's weight on his side is comforting.


	5. With Someone Else

**Chapter Five: With Someone Else**

When Iwaizumi wakes in the morning, Suga is sitting in bed against the headboard. He looks up and sees him typing away on his phone with a playful smile. Iwaizumi turns over and snakes his arm around his waist, curling to his side. He still brain still hasn't quite caught up with the fact that he's awake so he can only mumble out a, "Morning."

Suga looks down at him fondly, pulling one hand away from his phone to drag through Iwaizumi's hair. 

"Good afternoon."

"Afternoon?" Iwaizumi sighs and clings a little tighter to Suga. "How long have you been awake?"

"Almost two hours." Suga says easily. He's still tapping at his phone as it vibrates near constantly in his hand. "Did you sleep well?"

Iwaizumi nods, his hair tickling Suga's side a bit. "Yeah, better than you apparently. What time is it?"

"12:30." He answers, fingers settling on the back of Iwaizumi's neck. His phone buzzes again and he giggles. "Tooru is mad he wasn't the first to know."

Iwaizumi groans and pushes himself up to sit next to Suga. Once he’s up he rests his head on Suga's shoulder and looks at his phone. 

"That’s not surprising. You did warn him."

Suga puts the phone down and presses his lips to Iwaizumi's temple. "I think he's more upset that he found out via your relationship status change."

"Oh. Yeah that would probably do it." Iwaizumi wraps his arms around Suga and pulls him a bit closer to him. Suga feels a little cold compared to the warmth of the blankets but it’s a small sacrifice. "I'll apologize to him later."

Suga sets his chin on Iwaizumi's head and glances at his phone when it pings with a text message. He sees the sender and quickly puts the phone down again, a sinking feeling in his stomach. 

Without even reading it, he knew it would be about his status change this morning. After all, what else would Yuuji want?

Iwaizumi notices the movement but doesn't comment. He can see the frown across Suga's face but he's not sure if he should ask.   
They sit in silence for a couple minutes before Iwaizumi clears his throat and decides to just ask. 

"Who was that? You look upset." 

Suga doesn't answer. He's not sure how. He closes his eyes just to avoid the concern on Iwaizumi's face. Iwaizumi doesn't feel hurt; the want to understand Suga far outweighs reacting to his silence. 

"Do you want me to make you some lunch? You can answer whoever that was later."

Suga tilts his head down to catch Iwaizumi's lips on the last syllable. It's a passing brush of mouths, but it's more than enough for Suga to feel the heat tingle in his lips. 

"That sounds lovely."

Iwaizumi smiles and gets out of the bed. He searches around for his clothes and quickly puts them on. When he looks back to Suga who's still watching him from the bed. 

Iwaizumi laughs, "If you're coming with me you should get dressed."

Suga pushes himself to move. He shouldn't feel so on edge, but the text from Terushima is weighing down the phone in his hand. He leaves it on the bed as he grabs a fresh shirt from the closet. When Suga is dressed he walks over to Iwaizumi quietly, leaving the phone where it is. 

Iwaizumi puts his hand on Suga's shoulder and rubs the heel into him, trying to relieve some stress. 

"What should I make you?"

"Something simple." Suga says, trying to put some of his usual pep back in his voice. He turns around in Iwaizumi's grip and winds his arms around his neck, their slight height difference enough to make him look up into his eyes. 

"Thank you," he says without explanation, just a hope that Iwaizumi will understand.

Iwaizumi kisses Suga on the top of his head as they walk out of his room. "You can tell me anything when you're ready."

Sometimes Suga spends so much time taking care of the people around him, he forgets what it's like to be taken care of. He follows Iwaizumi into the kitchen in a daze, snapping out of it only when they find Daichi pushing Kuroo away with a furious blush. 

Suga leans into Iwaizumi and smiles up at the other two. At this point, he’s glad for any distraction. 

"And what were you guys doing?"

"Just talking about what I want to eat." Kuroo says, not breaking eye contact with his boyfriend. Daichi glares at him, heat still on his cheeks.

Iwaizumi looks around, still feeling awkward within this group where Suga is laughing outright. 

"Hajime was going to make us lunch. He could make you something to eat, but it might not be what you want." Suga looks over to Daichi with a teasing glint.

Daichi glares at Suga now, but there's no heat in it. 

"I don't know why I hang out with any of you." he mutters, and Kuroo laughs. 

"Hajime-kun is going to make us lunch? How sweet~" He snickers into his hand.

Iwaizumi walks out of Suga's grip and starts going through their cabinets. "You don't get to call me that. Hey, Sawamura you want to help me? We can poison Kuroo if you want."

Daichi cracks a smile. "Sounds pretty appealing right now."

Kuroo reaches for Daichi and pulls him back against his chest. He puts his chin on top of Daichi's head and whines. 

"Why are you two ganging up on me? Don't be rude."

"Then don't be gross in the kitchen." Daichi huffs, tilting his head up so that Kuroo's chin is poking him in the forehead and scrunching his eyes shut when Kuroo kisses the bridge of his nose. 

Suga shoots a playful glance at Iwaizumi, "Anyway, Kuroo. The kitchen isn't for gross stuff."

Suga walks over to Iwaizumi and looks through their food with him. He speaks loud enough for Daichi to hear him. 

"Well, at least not for gross food." He brings his attention more towards Iwaizumi. "What do you think you're going to make?"

Iwaizumi looks at the ingredients he had managed to find. 

"I'm pretty sure I saw some sashimi in the fridge last night, so I can make tekkadon?" he phrases it as a question, waiting for an affirmative or a look of disgust.

Suga nods, "Sounds good to me. Can you make it spicy?" 

Iwaizumi is about to agree before Kuroo and Daichi both speak up, yelling in unison. 

"No spicy!"

Iwaizumi smiles at his...his Suga. "I'll make yours separately."

Suga kisses him on the cheek and goes to sit at the island. He watches as Iwaizumi gathers everything he needs, getting some help from Daichi. 

Kuroo comes over to sit by Suga, the two happy enough to watch their boyfriends cook for them. Kuroo leans into Suga's shoulder just enough to get his attention. 

"What was with the sour look when you guys first came in? I don't have to worry about you two yet, do I?" He says it quietly enough to hide the words from their boyfriends, giving Suga a hard glance.

Suga frowns, he turns back towards the counter. "No, he's helping. I'm assuming you've seen our Facebook update. I think Yu-Terushima saw it too. He texted me this morning."

Kuroo keeps his face carefully blank. "What did he say?"

"I don't know. I haven't read it yet."

"Will you?"

Suga sighs and looks over to Kuroo. "Yes. I don't know if I should with Hajime here or not."

Kuroo keeps his eyes trained on Daichi's back, "I wouldn't. No need to cause problems."

Suga rests his elbows on the counter and puts his head in his hands. "He knows there's something wrong, just not what it is."

"Maybe it's worth talking about. Let him in a little more, you know?"

Suga's head falls over onto Kuroo's shoulder. "It's hard to talk about."

Kuroo is quiet for a moment, and they just listen to Daichi and Iwaizumi have their own conversation. 

"Has he said anything about Yaku?"

Suga shrugs, "Not really. Only that he's going to clear things up when he gets home."

Kuroo is quiet after that. Suga isn't sure what to make of it, but he doesn't get much time to dwell on it when Iwaizumi sets down a plate in front of him. 

"Spicy tekkadon, for the beautiful man in the pajamas."

Suga sits back up and brings the plate closer to him. A small blush forms on Suga's cheeks and he tries to hide it from Kuroo. 

"Thank you."

Kuroo, for once, decides to spare Suga his commentary and focus on the plate Daichi sets in front of him. 

"Thanks babe." He beams.

Daichi smiles and goes back for his own meal. He eats next to Kuroo, leaning against the counter. He leans over enough that only Kuroo can hear him. "Is he okay?"

Kuroo glances at Suga, who isn't looking at anyone. "Not sure. Terushima messaged him this morning."

Daichi looks at Suga. He seems to be enjoying his food enough but there is a slight edge to him. 

"About what?"

Kuroo sighs, "He didn't open it, but there's not much it could be other than...well..." 

He looks over at Iwaizumi pointedly.

Daichi hums as he keeps eating. He steps closer to Kuroo, trying to enjoy his warmth. 

"Suga doesn't need this right now."

Kuroo kisses Daichi's shoulder with a quick motion. There's a bit of comfort in it, for both of them. 

"I know."

Daichi smiles at him. "Does Iwaizumi know?"

"He knows something is up. But no details. Suga is closing off again."

Daichi sighs. "Hopefully he can get Suga to trust him."

Kuroo watches Iwaizumi clear Suga's plate, smiling over his shoulder at the silver haired man. Suga is smiling back, elbow rested on the counter. He looks happy, even if there is a rigidness to his spine. 

Kuroo bumps into Daichi. "I think he'll be okay. We need to trust Suga too."

"I do trust him." Kuroo gives him a look and Daichi amends, "I just worry. That he's going to shut down completely."

Kuroo puts his hand on Daichi's back. He rubs along his shoulder blades, smoothing over the tension there. 

"I know. But I think he cares about Iwaizumi. It might take some time, but he'll get there."

Daichi takes Kuroo's empty plate and goes to the sink next to Iwaizumi. 

"Headed back tonight?" He asks casually.

Iwaizumi glances over quickly and nods. "Yeah. I feel like I should actually hang out with Oikawa for an hour or so before I leave, though."

"You know he's going to whine about it if you don't." Daichi laughs too. He's really coming to like Oikawa's best friend.

"Yeah, that's unfortunately true. He is annoying most of the time but he's always been a good friend. I can humor him."

"Do you need Kuroo and I to clear out for a while?"

"No, I think we should be fine. I'm not sure if Suga is coming to the station with me or not anyway."

Daichi smiles at him. "Alright. Let me take care of the rest of the dishes, go spend time with Suga while you can."

Iwaizumi looks somewhat unsure about leaving his task, but nods at Daichi with a smile. 

"Thanks."

Suga seems to know what Daichi is doing because he's suddenly at Iwaizumi's side, pulling him back the hall towards his room. 

Soon enough they are back in Suga's room with Suga sitting on his bed looking at his hands. Iwaizumi is standing in front of him, waiting for Suga to say something. 

Finally, Suga reaches for his phone and pulls up the message. He doesn't look at the screen, but thrusts it towards Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi blinks in surprise but read the message anyway. He's not really sure who Terushima Yuuji is but he vaguely remembers wild hair and a tongue piercing (that just had to be against regulations) from high school tournaments.

_**Terushima Yuuji; 09:36**  
Saw your status update. I guess I just wasn't the boyfriend you wanted._

Iwaizumi looks up from the screen slowly, questioning.

"This is the Yuuji that you were seeing?" It comes out more of a question than he intends.

Suga slowly lowers the phone and puts it back on the bed. He doesn't want to read the message yet. 

He looks up at Iwaizumi before lowering his eyes. He can't get himself to speak so he only nods. 

Iwaizumi can't move. He feels like Suga is letting him into his emotions, but he has no idea what to do now that he's allowed inside. 

"Why," he says on a whisper, "did you let me read that?"

It takes Suga longer than he wants to answer him but Iwaizumi waits anyway. Suga takes a deep breath and tries to calm himself down. 

"You said I could tell you anything when I'm ready." Suga wants to add more on but his mouth won't let him.

Iwaizumi holds his breath for a beat. "What is it that you want to tell me, Koushi."

Suga shrugs and looks away. "Not telling you felt like lying." His voice is quiet when he continues. "I'm scared to reply."

Iwaizumi takes unsteady steps to the bed and sits down gently, pulling Suga to him firmly. 

"Thank you. For letting me read it. Have you read it yet?"

Suga leans a lot of his weight into Iwaizumi, exhaustion coming over him. Iwaizumi is so warm and comforting it's hard not to give in. 

"No."

Iwaizumi bears the weight like it's not even there, takes another breath. 

"You don't owe anyone an explanation." He touches the tips of his fingers to Suga's thigh, a small offering of tangible support. "Not Terushima, not anyone. Not even me. You don't have to reply to him if you don't want to."

Suga turns his face into Iwaizumi's neck. He feels like he's going to start crying again. 

"But I feel like I do. I hurt him."

"Maybe you should read his text. I don't know the guy, but I think he just needs some closure."

Suga doesn't respond for a couple minutes, he only sighs into Iwaizumi's neck. 

"He's probably so angry. Why did he even have to text me anyway?"

Iwaizumi rubs Suga's knee in an attempt to put him at ease. "I don't think he's angry. Just a little hurt. Who knows, maybe it was a split second decision and he couldn't help it."

Suga sits up and looks at Iwaizumi with a frown. He glances back over to his phone and grumbles out. 

"Why do you have to make sense?" He tries to make it sound like a joke but it's a bit too forced.

Iwaizumi smiles, the shine of it dulled by the memory of Oikawa saying the exact same thing. He squeezes Suga's knee. 

"I'm too logical, it's horrible."

Suga tries to smile but it doesn't quite get there. He picks up his phone and finally reads the message. He stares at the screen for a long time before he lowers his hand again. 

"What do I say to that?"

Iwaizumi doesn't know what to say other than, "I don't even know what he's talking about. Did you turn him down or something?"

Suga lightly scratches at Iwaizumi's hand, just something to do with his fidgety fingers. 

"He was.. he was my last, um, friends-with-benefits. But he started to develop feelings. I broke it off last week." Iwaizumi is really quiet and it makes Suga incredibly nervous. Suga is looking down at his hands. "Please say something."

Iwaizumi sounds a little broken and a lot lost when he finally does speak. 

"Why not him?"

Suga looks up at Iwaizumi, his eyes wide and confused. 

"I...I don't know, I didn't want that from him. I didn't have feelings for him."

Iwaizumi feels a rush of confidence from that. Suga didn't want Terushima. But Suga wanted him. He places a hand over Suga's, stilling them. 

"Then that's all there is to it."

Suga looks back down at his phone. "That didn't really answer my question to what I should say back to him."

"I wish I could answer that for you. But this is something you have to deal with. It was your relationship."

Suga leans back against Iwaizumi. 

"Can you at least stay here when I text him back?"

Iwaizumi presses his lips to Suga's jaw, "I'll stay as long as I can."

Suga grabs his phone and opens Terushima's message. He just stares at it while Iwaizumi wraps his arms around him. Suga sighs and leans back into him further. He can't think of anything else so he goes with a simple message.

_**Sent; 13:48**  
I'm sorry._

The reply takes a lot longer than he had thought it would, and by the time his phone vibrates again he's lying on Iwaizumi's chest, chatting idly about the upcoming volleyball season. He opens the text with haste, just to get it over with. He wants to vomit when he reads it. 

_**Terushima Yuuji; 14:02**  
Does he fuck you better or something?_

He slams the phone, screen down on the bed just so he couldn't look at it anymore. He presses his face to Iwaizumi's chest and wills away the tears coming to his eyes. 

He doesn't want to have this conversation. He doesn't want to talk to him anymore. 

Iwaizumi is instantly on guard, holding Suga tight to him, "What's wrong?"

Suga shakes his head and clings tighter. 

"I.." 

He can't show Iwaizumi the text, he'll get furious and that would just add way too much pressure. He picks up his phone again and sits up. 

"Nothing." 

He can't look at Iwaizumi when he answers.

_**Sent; 14:04**  
It's not about that at all._

Iwaizumi narrows his eyes but stays silent. They next reply is much faster. 

_**Terushima Yuuji; 14:05**  
I'm sorry. That was really fucking cruel. I just want to know why him._

Anger starts to build in Suga's gut. He turns his back to Iwaizumi and focuses on his phone. 

_**Sent; 14:05**  
You can't just say shit like that and expect me to just let it go._

His phone buzzes again before he can even set it down. 

_**Terushima Yuuji; 14:05**  
and you can't just get a boyfriend 5 days after telling me you can't be anyone's boyfriend and expect me to be ok with that._

He feels Iwaizumi rub his back but he ignores it. 

_**Sent; 14:06**  
I didn't expect it to happen but it did and I don't regret it._

_**Terushima Yuuji; 14:06**  
You regret me though_

Suga's brought a bit short by his response. Maybe Iwaizumi was right. Maybe Terushima was actually just hurt. He's still upset at the comment about Iwaizumi fucking him better, but some of the anger dissipates with a deep breath.

_**Sent; 14:07**  
I don't regret you I just.. it wasn't healthy for me._

_**Terushima Yuuji; 14:08**  
It could have been.but you just couldn't open up and tell me what your damage is_

_**Sent; 14:08**  
Well why should I when you just try to force your way in and call my problems my damage._

_**Terushima Yuuji; 14:08**  
that's not what I meant._

_**Sent; 14:09**  
It doesn't matter if that's not what you meant it's what you said._

_**Terushima Yuuji; 14:11**  
I don't want to fight with you._

_**Sent; 14:12**  
You're the one that started this texting me when you were angry how did you not see this coming?_

_**Terushima Yuuji; 14:12**  
Can I ask you just one last thing? Give me an honest answer and we can have no hard feelings?_

_**Sent; 14:12**  
What?_

_**Terushima Yuuji; 14:12**  
Are you happy?_

Suga stops and stares at his phone. He looks over his shoulder at Iwaizumi. He laying back down, acting like he relaxing but Suga knows he's keeping an eye on him. He can honestly smile when he types out, 

_**Sent; 14:13**  
Yeah. I really really am._

_**Terushima Yuuji; 14:14**  
Okay. That's all that matters I guess._

And then, a moment later, '

_**Terushima Yuuji; 14:15**  
I actually am sorry about what I said. I hope you let yourself be happy with your boyfriend._

Suga can feel his anger waning almost all the way out, but tears are forming in the corners of his eyes. 

_**Sent; 14:15**  
I am sorry that I hurt you but thank you._

_**Terushima Yuuji; 14:18**  
Take care of yourself Sugawara._

_**Sent; 14:18**  
You too, Terushima._

Suga puts his phone face down on the bed and curls into Iwaizumi without a word. Iwaizumi touches his lips gently to Suga's shoulder. 

"Everything okay?"

Suga shrugs thinks for a moment. "I guess. It got, um, heated for a moment but I think everything's okay."

Iwaizumi doesn't smile, just holds Suga a little tighter. He isn't sure what to say, what to do.

Suga makes himself more comfortable across Iwaizumi. He's not sure if his grip is too tight but he's still on edge so he can't really help it. 

"Are you alright?"

Iwaizumi runs his hand over Suga's back in circles. 

"I'm okay if you are. You sure I don't have to kick his ass?"

Suga chuckles, "Please don't, I think that would only make it worse."

"If you're sure." Iwaizumi smiles, a little relieved that he managed to make Suga laugh. "Come up here so I can kiss you now."

Suga gives a fake sigh. "Well if I have to." 

Suga sits up and leans over Iwaizumi. He stays there for a moment, his face growing more serious. Suga can see some worry in Iwaizumi's eyes and it makes him smile. 

"Thank you."

Iwaizumi's face softens a bit. His fingers run soothingly along the exposed skin below Suga's shirt, a mindless comfort. 

"You're my boyfriend now. Whatever you need, I've got you."

Suga stares at Iwaizumi before he closes the distance between them and kisses him like he asked. Iwaizumi smiles into the kiss, just happy to have Suga against him. He wonders if Suga can feel his heartbeat with as close as they are.

Suga rests his forehead against Iwaizumi's and traces patterns on his neck with his finger. 

"When do you have to leave?"

"I'm getting on the 7:15 train." He says quietly. "I should probably make time for Oikawa before that too."

Suga hums and then settles back onto of Iwaizumi. He's going to miss being able to use Iwaizumi as a pillow. He looks back at his phone to check the time. "It's about 2:30 now. Can I have you for at least another hour?"

"I'll give you two." Iwaizumi says, bringing Suga back to his chest.

Suga laughs and kisses Iwaizumi's cheek. 

"You spoil me." He rests his head back on his chest and sighs contently. "Thank you again for not freaking about over Terushima. It means a lot."

Iwaizumi moves his shoulders in an imitation of a shrug. "We both have baggage, right?"

Suga laughs quietly. "Still, I appreciate it. And the same goes for you. Whatever you need, I'll be there."

Iwaizumi tightens his hold on Suga's waist. 

"I'm going to talk to Yaku when I get back."

Suga stills but quickly recovers and nods. "How's that going to go?"

Iwaizumi does the odd shrugging motion again. 

"It can't get any more awkward than it was when I left, so..."

"Do you think he already chose Tendou?"

"I don't know. It's not really my problem any more." Iwaizumi sounds so resolute Suga has to smile.

Suga snuggles closer. "What are you going to say?"

"I figured I would get him a card that says _sorry I put my dick in you, let's not be awkward about it_. Think the train station gift shop sells that?"

Suga laughs before he can stop himself. He pokes Iwaizumi in his side before he answers.   
"Probably not, but you could always make one."

"Nah," Iwaizumi chuckles, swatting at Suga's hand, "my handwriting sucks."

Suga grabs his hand and laces their fingers together. "Well then you should just talk. You should probably phrase it better though."

Iwaizumi taps Suga's knuckles with his fingertips, earning a giggle that makes him smile. 

"What, not eloquent enough?"

Suga laughs, "From what I remember from high school I don't think he'd appreciate it."

"Yeah, he actually turned red when I said the word dick out loud."

Suga laughs, surprising himself. He doesn't feel as awkward talking about Yaku or what he and Iwaizumi did as he thought. 

"I think it would go better if you didn't make him feel uncomfortable."

Iwaizumi laughs and pokes one of Suga's dimples, "We both know I'm not very good at the whole talking thing."

Suga bats his hand away. "That's true, but you try anyway."

Iwaizumi rolls them to the side and props his head up on an elbow. 

"I do try."

Suga runs his hand lightly down Iwaizumi's chest. 

"Can you call me after you two talk? I don't care how late it is." 

His voice is quiet and a bit unsure. He trusts Iwaizumi, he really does but there's always that voice in the back of his head.

Iwaizumi notices how Suga doesn't quite meet his eyes, and traces his fingers over his hip bone, "I think I can manage that."

Suga exhales and smiles. It's small but it still there which makes Iwaizumi feel better. 

"Thank you." Suga pushes his head into Iwaizumi's shoulder and wills himself to stop worrying.

Iwaizumi holds him close and peppers kisses over his cheek and neck until Suga can't stand it and giggles. 

It's a tiny relief, but Iwaizumi is glad for it. Suga is squirming but Iwaizumi's hold is too tight for him to go anywhere. It feels good to know that Iwaizumi can defuse him whenever he starts to work himself up. He hasn't felt this sure about something in a while and that thought sets his mind at ease for the time being. Iwaizumi turns the tiny kisses into little nips at suga's neck, making a mark just under his jawline.

Suga hums appreciatively. He can feel himself getting tired, all the emotions and anxieties of the recent are catching up to him. 

"Don't fall asleep," Iwaizumi's voice is a deep rumble against his throat, "I want to spend as much waking time with you as I can."

Suga huffs out a laugh. "I'm tired, we're on a bed, and you're warm and comfy. I'm surprised I'm still awake."

Iwaizumi laughs, "How can I keep you conscious for..." He glances at Suga's phone screen, "another hour and 45 minutes?"

Suga lazily wraps his arms around Iwaizumi's neck and hums while he's thinking. "We could get ice cream or do some shopping. Or something just as cheesy."

Iwaizumi mimics the humming, gathering Suga in his arms. "Let's get ice cream, and we can go back to that park you like."

"That sounds wonderfully cheesy." Suga kisses him lightly. "Now you just have to get me out of bed."

Iwaizumi kisses him back quickly before standing, lifting Suga into his arms with alarming ease. He laughs as Suga flails for something to balance on, settling on Iwaizumi's shoulders, and kisses him again. 

"How's this?"

Suga laughs loudly and grips at Iwaizumi's shirt. 

"This works."

Iwaizumi holds him up by the thighs and kisses his throat lovingly. 

"Do I need to dress you, too?"

Suga leans his head back and enjoys the kisses. "I mean if you want to but I don't really trust you to pick out my clothes."

Iwaizumi nips at Suga's collarbone. 

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Suga scoffs, "Oh please. I bet 80% of your wardrobe is t-shirts and jeans and the rest are volleyball or workout clothes." Suga smiles sweetly at Iwaizumi's glare and kisses his nose. "But that does not mean you don't look very attractive in them."

Iwaizumi wrinkles his nose. "I hate that you're right."

Suga smiles brightly and kisses Iwaizumi on the lips this time. 

"If you want to try I can teach you how to dress, it could be fun."

Iwaizumi tries to huff but he can't break the smile against Suga's lips.

"There is nothing wrong with the way I dress."

Suga shrugs. "You're just lucky that you're super handsome so no one really cares."

"You've never seen me in formalwear. I look stunning."

"Ohh, I will look forward to that. But we don't need to be formal to get ice cream. Put me down so I can get dressed."

Iwaizumi smiles and sets Suga down gently. He pulls on his own jeans and finds his socks near the edge of the bed. He pauses after his socks are on to watch Suga rifling through his closet, trying to find something to wear. 

It's cute, Iwaizumi thinks. He could definitely get used to seeing Suga get dressed in the mornings, and he immediately chides himself for the thought. He's already making long term plans even though they've only been together for the weekend.

Iwaizumi sits back on the bed and waits for Suga. Suga finds a pair of skinny jeans, a white t-shirt and a light green sweater. He holds them up against himself for Iwaizumi to look at. 

"So, what do you think?"

Suga would look good in anything. But that's too cheesy, so Iwaizumi doesn't say it. Instead, he tells him the next thing that comes to mind. 

"That's a good color on you."

Suga beams. 

“Thanks, I like it." He changes in front of Iwaizumi with only a small blush. Once he's done he poses, "See? Fashion."

Iwaizumi gives him a look, "Yeah, I'd look ridiculous in that."

Suga laughs and walks in between Iwaizumi's legs putting his hands on his shoulders. 

"That's probably true. Your arms wouldn't fit anyway."

"Not to mention that I would look like _such_ a twink." 

He says it with a laugh, freezing the moment it leaves his mouth because, shit, he hadn't even thought that Suga might be offended.

Suga pushes Iwaizumi down and crosses his arms. Iwaizumi looks up, suddenly worried that he's really done something wrong until he sees the challenge on Suga's face. 

"Are you saying there's something wrong with the way I dress, t-shirt boy?"

Iwaizumi brings his arms behind his head, stretching nonchalantly. 

"I'm just saying that I think your outfit would look much better on my bedroom floor."

Suga makes a face and hits Iwaizumi's knee. 

"Eww, that was a gross line." He grabs Iwaizumi's shirt and pulls him back up. Suga leans his face in. "But is that your way of inviting me to your place?"

"Two weeks," Iwaizumi says as he kisses Suga's lips, "Golden week. Come stay with me."

Suga smiles against Iwaizumi's lips. "Yaku's not going to kick me out is he?"

Iwaizumi growls, only a little on accident, catching Suga's lips with his teeth. 

"Like I would let him."

Suga hums and kisses Iwaizumi, his hands moving through Iwaizumi's hair. 

"Come on, let's go get our ice cream."


	6. Fucked Up a Little

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga laughs. "Does that mean you want to hear about his gushy feelings for me?"
> 
> Oikawa turns excited again. "Oh I would love to hear about his gushy feelings for you."
> 
> Iwaizumi groans, "The only thing I feel is suffering."

**Chapter Six: Fucked Up a Little**

They somehow manage to leave the apartment without running into Kuroo and Daichi, and soon Suga is leading Iwaizumi to a small ice cream stand near the park they'd been to the day before.

Iwaizumi pulls out his wallet, orders a matcha cone, and turns to Suga, "Kou, what do you want?"

"I'll have a chocolate cone." As the employee takes Iwaizumi's money and goes off to get their ice cream, Suga watches Iwaizumi's face. "Already shortening my name, huh?"

Iwaizumi's eyes widen just a bit as he realizes what he'd said. 

"Oh, um, yeah it just kind of slipped out."

Suga laughs and grabs one of Iwaizumi's hands. "It's okay. I liked it."

Iwaizumi smiles and pulls Suga closer. The guy at the counter clears his throat, holding the ice cream cones awkwardly. Iwaizumi's face turns pink as he grabs his cone while Suga smiles and takes his. 

Suga gives a cheery "Thank you~" before pulling Iwaizumi behind him.

Iwaizumi is still pink in the cheeks by the time they reach the little clearing Suga liked to think of as his own. 

They lean on the railing of the tiny bridge as they eat their treats. 

Iwaizumi nudges Suga's shoulder, "I should probably say thank you for having me this weekend."

Suga nudges him back and smiles. "It's not problem, you were a perfect guest. I have a feeling this was Oikawa’s plan all along anyway."

Iwaizumi gives a long suffering sigh.

"You're probably right. I bet he's itching to grill me when I get back."

Suga laughs loudly, "Did you even reply to any of his texts?"

Iwaizumi gives a noncommittal shrug, licking some melted ice cream from the pad of his thumb.

"Nah. If I reply once, he expects me to have a full conversation. If you give a mouse a cookie, right?"

"You're so mean." There's no seriousness in his voice, only a light humor that makes Iwaizumi looks over. "This is why he basically attacks you when he finally sees you."

"I'm well aware that I'm an enabler." He answers, leaning in to kiss a smear of ice cream from Suga's bottom lip.

Suga goes back to eating his ice cream like nothing happened. 

"Are you also aware that you kinda contradict yourself too?"

Iwaizumi looks away, trying his best to feign ignorance. "I don't know what you mean."

Suga pushes him lightly. "Oh shut up, you so do. You act all loud and angry but you cave so easily to him." 

Suga's voice is still light and he doesn't notice the slight frown growing on Iwaizumi's face.

"I've been his best friend for twelve years." Iwaizumi says quietly, staring down at the creek running peacefully below them. "Deflecting feelings has become habit."

That makes Suga look over at him and realize what he just did. "No, I didn't mean.. I'm sorry. Sorry, I forgot." Suga looks down and curses himself under his breath. He just had to make things awkward when it was going well.

Iwaizumi slides his hand over the railing, palm up. "It's fine." he says lightly. He's actively trying not to dwell on it.

Suga shakes his head and looks back at Iwaizumi. "No it’s not. You've been so helpful to me this weekend and.. ugh I can't believe I forgot."

Iwaizumi smiles, but it doesn't reach his eyes. "You've got your own issues. You don't need mine."

Suga's eyebrows crease together and he glares up at Iwaizumi. 

"Why not? You helped me with mine, I want to be able to help you. I know I'm a mess but that doesn't make me incapable of being there for you."

"There's nothing you can do for me." It comes out much weaker than he wanted it to. "Just don't leave."

Suga's glare turns to worry. He sighs and holds the hand that was on the railing. 

"I won't. Sorry for getting angry." He leans his head against Iwaizumi's shoulder. "If I can do anything else, please tell me."

Iwaizumi leans his head on Suga's. "You just being with me is helping so much already. The only thing that can really make this better is time, though. So don't worry too much about me."

"You're my boyfriend, I'm allowed to worry." He presses himself against Iwaizumi and goes back to eating his ice cream. "But I guess I'll just have to worry about other things, normal things."

Iwaizumi smiles, squeezes Suga's hand. His ice cream dripping onto his fingers draws his attention back to licking his cone. 

"What are normal things?"

Suga shrugs, "Like you getting hurt playing volleyball, or you making it back home safe from the long trips, or if you're passing all of your classes. If you're upset. You know, things like that."

Iwaizumi laughs at that, full and warm and straight from his chest. 

"We've been together for less than 24 hours, and you're already acting like my worried husband." Iwaizumi grins at Suga, and it makes him look like a little kid. "At least I can say the guy that took my boyfriend-virginity isn't a jerk."

Suga laughs, "Good, because I would have to beat him up." He bumps Iwaizumi with his hip. "And I'll take worried husband as a compliment."

Iwaizumi bumps him back with his elbow. "Don't miss me too much when I leave."

Suga nods. "I won't. I'll probably just miss using you as a pillow, you were comfy."

"Rude." Iwaizumi scoffs in a terrible imitation of Oikawa's voice.

Suga laughs, immediately leans back against Iwaizumi's side. "Hey you were the one that said not to miss you too much. That's my too much."

Iwaizumi finishes what's left of his cone and wipes his fingers not so elegantly on his jeans before wrapping his arm around Suga's hips. 

"We'll make this work, right?"

Suga lays his head against his shoulder and looks up at him. "Yeah. I think the distance will be good, make us talk more, get to know each other better. But I want this to work so I think it will."

Iwaizumi nods, "I know...I'll send you snaps of my boring lectures."

"Am I supposed to entertain you during them then?"

"It's in your boyfriend contract." Iwaizumi says with his most serious face.

Suga smiles and slides himself between Iwaizumi and the railing, their chests now against each other. He wraps his arms around his shoulders and his smile turns into a smirk. 

"Is there a certain way you'd like me to entertain you?"

Iwaizumi's eyes darken, and he leans in close enough to make Suga lean hard into the railing. 

"I'm sure you can think of something."

Suga hangs on just a bit tighter and brings his face closer to Iwaizumi's. "It would be entertaining to make you all hot and bothered during class."

Iwaizumi takes a deep breath, trying not to get caught up in Suga's suggestive tone. 

"And how do you intend to do that?"

"I could send you a whole bunch of amazing puns so that you want to laugh but you can't."

Iwaizumi's face falters and he stumbles backwards, holding his stomach as he doubles over in laughter. 

"You- you're just- Koushi, you really are incredible."

Suga smiles and leans back against the rail. "I know, it's one of my amazing gifts. See when this happens again you won't be able to laugh."

Iwaizumi collects himself, but he's still grinning like a mad man. "I'll laugh every time, just watch."

"The your professor is going to hate you."

"Anymore than if I popped a boner in class?"

"You can hide a boner, it's not like you have to show anyone. I think it would be worse if you actually came."

"I'm about 90% sure you couldn't get me to come untouched."

Suga walks up to Iwaizumi and puts his hand on his chest. "Again, you're doubting my skills."

Iwaizumi quirks an eyebrow and looks down at him, hands sliding into the back pockets of Suga's jeans. 

"I invite you to prove me wrong."

Suga's hands slide up to Iwaizumi's shoulders. "I'll take you up on that. But now I think it's time to get you back to Oikawa."

Iwaizumi's expression fades into a gentle, bittersweet smile. He leans forward to kiss suga once more before they leave the quiet clearing. 

"Alright."

Suga holds Iwaizumi's hand as their walking back. "Hey don't be too upset. One, Oikawa will sense it and two, I'll see you in a couple weeks."

"I know." Iwaizumi says, "I'm just thinking about having to sleep without you tonight."

Suga smiles and swings their hands, "You can just cuddle up with a pillow and pretend it's me."

Iwaizumi let's Suga move their arms in obnoxious swinging arcs, enjoys it even. 

"I'll live. Probably."

"I would hope so. I don't want you dying."

"With looks and wit like yours, you could replace me in a heartbeat."

"Oh yeah, because everyone that I was with besides you was so dreamy."

Iwaizumi gives an exaggerated shrug. "How would I know?"

Suga gives a half smile. "And you don't need to know, not right now anyway. Or if you even want to."

Iwaizumi pulls Suga in close as they wait to cross a street. 

"Maybe one day." He speaks lowly into Suga's ear. "For now, let me pretend that no one else has ever seen the pretty face you make when you come."

Suga smiles and grips onto Iwaizumi's shirt. "I think I can get on board with that."

The crossing light turns green and Iwaizumi leads them across with a hand on Suga's lower back. "Just something else I have to go two weeks without seeing."

"If you ask nicely I can send you some pictures. Or there's always Skype, you know?"

Iwaizumi smiles down at his boyfriend. "I might take you up on that."

Suga hums and leads Iwaizumi back to Oikawa's dorm again. Once they get to the door they stand there for some time.

Iwaizumi keeps staring at the door like it's personally offended him. Suga looks up at him and smiles, "You know you're going to have to knock eventually right?"

Iwaizumi shifts his gaze to Suga. He turns and gathers Suga in his arms. 

"Not before I kiss you again."

Suga gives him a _you're kidding me, that was so cheesy_ look before he laughs and kisses Iwaizumi. They're both too caught up in each other to notice that Oikawa had already opened the door, looking unimpressed. 

"You two are gross and rude."

Iwaizumi doesn't pull away or even open his eyes. "I don't want to hear that from you, Asskawa."

He stands in his door and crosses his arms. 

"Rude, Iwa-chan! And Ushijima isn't even here to keep me company." Oikawa rushes at them and throws his body at them and arms around them, Suga would have fallen if Iwaizumi didn't have a grip on him. "How's my favorite couple?"

Iwaizumi cracks a smile and brings an arm tight around Oikawa's middle. Suga tries not to let the jealousy show on his face as Iwaizumi laughs at his best friend. 

"We're good. You miss me that much?"

Oikawa shrugs as best he can in the embrace, "Not too much, I had school and Ushijima to keep me busy." Oikawa looks over to Suga and smiles. "It looks like you two were busy too." He whips his head back around to Iwaizumi. "You know it's rude to not tell your best friend when you're dating someone. I found out from Facebook, Iwa-chan! Facebook!"

"I know, I'm sorry." Iwaizumi actually looks guilty. "But I figured that you would want the gritty details, so I'm here now."

Oikawa's eyes narrow but he shrugs it off. "Don't use my curiosity as your excuse, but yes, I do want to know. Come on in, you two."

Iwaizumi shares a look with Suga as they follow Oikawa into the dorm, all three of them crowding onto Oikawa's bed in an odd shaped circle. 

"Would you like to start asking questions or are we going to prolong this torture?" Iwaizumi says dryly.

"Prolonging torture could be fun." At Iwaizumi's glare Oikawa holds his hands up in surrender. "Okay okay fine. My first question would be why make it official? I didn't know this would happen so fast."

Iwaizumi bites his lip and looks at Suga, who shrugs. No help there. He sighs. 

"I don't think I have a real reason. I just?" He shuts his eyes against Oikawa's stare, and wishes Suga wasn't there to witness his cheesy embarrassment. "...Koushi is everything I'm looking for. I needed to make him mine."

It's Suga's turn to stare this time. His eyes move back and forth between Iwaizumi and Oikawa, more surprised than anything about Iwaizumi's answer. 

Oikawa is beaming at his best friend. 

"Koushi, huh? Well I'm really glad everything worked out." Oikawa's eyes shift to Suga, amused by the look of shock on his face. "Or working out I guess."

When Iwaizumi opens his eyes, he looks to Suga, reaching out to touch the tips of his fingers to Suga's ankle, unknowingly tracing the scar there. 

"Any other questions?"

Oikawa shrugs, falsely coy. "Oh plenty, but I guess it depends on how embarrassing you want me to be."

"Wait, you mean you can control that?" His best friend drawls.

"Hey! I'm trying to be civil here and not scare Suga-chan away. Plus it's going to be embarrassing either way, that's why I asked you how much."

It's Suga who answers this time, a smirk on his lips. "Give us your best shot, Tooru."

Oikawa smiles at Suga, even if there is a hint of a challenge behind it. "I'm curious about the first name thing. Was that a mid sex thing? Also did Daichi and Kuroo complain? I feel like you'd be loud."

"Mid orgasm thing, actually." Suga says with a smug look. Oikawa was probably the only person who could even come close to his shameless nature. "Kuroo and Dai aren't allowed to complain, and I think we all know why."

Oikawa shudders a bit. "Yeah I narrowly escaped Kuroo bragging about it." He looks over to Iwaizumi who is starting to sport a blush on his ears. Suga may be shameless about sex but he definitely is not. "I'm assuming it was more than once."

Iwaizumi covers his burning face as Suga wiggles two fingers at Oikawa, "Twice, in two hours. Had to make up for lost time."

Oikawa puts out his hand and Suga gives him a high five. 

"I'm surprised you didn't have sex this morning. Have you two already planned out another steamy visit?"

Iwaizumi wants the bed to swallow him. 

Suga giggles. "I'm going to visit him for Golden Week. I'm sure there will be plenty of illicit activities then..."

"Oooh, you have to keep me up on the details." Oikawa leans closer to Suga and stage whispers to him, smiling at Iwaizumi's concerned face. "If I were you, I would stash snacks and water that way you can just stay in bed all day."

"Oh, but there are so many more interesting places to do it." Suga snickers back. He leans into Iwaizumi with his shoulder, "Right, Hajime?"

Iwaizumi's face is completely red and stares at Suga. He can't get his voice to work so he just nods. Suga and Oikawa share a look before they start laughing which makes Iwaizumi's blush grow darker. 

"Will you two shut up?"

Suga kisses his cheek, disgustingly sweet, "Never." He looks at Oikawa, who is still pushing down laughter, "What other 'embarrassing' questions do you have? Would you rather I save us time during golden week and just send a picture?" He laughs.

Oikawa is doing a terrible job of holding down his laugher. 

"No matter how much I love hearing about this I don't think I want actual visuals."

"Thank god." Iwaizumi mutters. He's fairly certain he would die if Oikawa ever saw him in that position.

Oikawa pats him on his leg. "See you should stop complaining about me, I show mercy."

Iwaizumi thinks about hitting him, but leaning across the bed seems like a lot of effort, and Suga is warm against his side. He just kicks his side lightly back. 

"Yeah, if you say so. Are we done invading my personal life now?"

Oikawa looks over at Suga and shrugs. "Are we done invading his personal life?"

Suga shrugs back, "Don't look at me, I already know what happened. I was there."

Oikawa pouts, "Ahh but we were having so much fun, you're supposed to be helping me."

Suga sticks his tongue out at him, but tilts his head up at his boyfriend. Iwaizumi's blushing face was just too cute. 

"Well, Tooru wants to know more. Tell him how much fun we had when I got on my knees for you."

Iwaizumi stares at Suga. He can hear Oikawa squealing and clapping but Suga is looking at him with a smug look on his face. Iwaizumi sighs and feels like the entire world is against him. 

"Why?"

"Because it would make me happy. You want to keep me happy, right, Hajime-kun?" Suga sing songs as Oikawa's excited bouncing shakes the mattress.

Iwaizumi grumbles and looks back to Oikawa's excited face. Iwaizumi has to force himself not to flinch. 

"We had a lot of fun."

Suga and Oikawa burst out laughing again and Iwaizumi can feel his eye twitch in annoyance. Suga wraps his arms around Iwaizumi's shoulders and presses a quick kiss to his temple. 

"Isn't he the cutest? How did you not introduce us earlier?"

Oikawa watches as Iwaizumi just let's Suga do whatever he wants. It makes him happy. 

"You were the one who didn't even think he was gay." He wanted to add more, about how Suga would have ruined any chance of this if this happened sooner, but he decides not to.

Iwaizumi laughs at that, "You didn't think I was gay? Is it because of the fashion thing?"

Suga huffs, "Oh, now you pop in. And no it- well, it wasn't only the fashion type. Was I supposed to be able to tell you're gay from volleyball games?"

"I'm not convinced that the Aoba Johsai volleyball club isn't just a secret hub for gay guys, honestly."

Suga laughs, "What's better for a gay guy than to play sports with muscular guys and short shorts?"

Iwaizumi laughs, "Really though, was anyone on either of our teams straight? I think Karasuno was in the running to be the gayest school in Miyagi along with us."

"Straight, I'm not sure of but both Tanaka and Noya are bi. I don't think anyone would complain about it either, being the gayest school sounds like fun."

Oikawa pokes Suga with his foot, "With you and I at this university, we'll be the gayest college in the country. We shall be the rulers of all things queer. Iwa-chan, you can be our knight."

Iwaizumi scrunches up his nose. "I don't think I want you to be a ruler of anything."

Suga, much to Oikawa's chagrin, laughs heartily at Iwaizumi's comment. He has yet to remove his arms from around Iwaizumi's shoulders and nuzzles into his neck. 

"What a supportive friend you are."

Iwaizumi smiles and puts his arm around Suga's waist. "I try." 

Oikawa looks at them with a wounded expression. "I don't think you two are my favorite couple anymore."

Iwaizumi heaves a sigh and pulls Oikawa in with his free arm, making sure to mess up his hair in the process. "We have to be your favorite. This is your fault, take responsibility."

Oikawa pushes off of Iwaizumi and tries to fix his hair. "Not if you're not going to be nice to me."

"I'm always nice." Iwaizumi says with a smile. "Right, Koushi?"

Suga chuckles, "Yep, always nice."

Oikawa glares at them. "I meant nice to me. To me, Iwa-chan!"

Iwaizumi laughs. "Okay, okay. You dug into my personal life enough. How are you and Ushijima? Do I have to kick his ass yet?"

Oikawa smiles and brings his knees up to his chest and wraps his arms around his legs. 

"You don't need to kick his ass, Iwa-chan. He treats me really well...I never thought I would say that before."

Suga smiles softly. "It's true. He looks at you like you're the center of the universe."

Oikawa looks over to Suga, his smile turns a bit uneven. "Yeah, he says he'll treat me like a king. And he has, I'm still not used to it yet."

"You deserve it, you know."

Oikawa turns his head away. "That's not the point."

Iwaizumi stares hard at him. There's a dull ache in his chest that he wants to ignore. 

"You're happy with him still?"

Oikawa's smile comes back. "Yeah, I really am. It's still weird but I'm happy."

"Okay." Iwaizumi says, because that's all he can say without other things spilling out as well. Sometimes thinking about Oikawa being happy with someone else still hurts. 

But Suga's fingers press into his shoulder and he pushes his hand just a bit under Suga's sweater, enough to touch the pale skin underneath. It's comforting.

Oikawa looks back over at Iwaizumi, noticing his hand. He smiles. "When are you leaving today?"

Iwaizumi checks the clock on Oikawa's nightstand. "I have a few hours. I should probably get to the station by 7:00."

"Do you guys want to get dinner before you leave? Us three and Ushijima?"

Iwaizumi looks to Suga, "Kou?"

Suga nods, "I'm good with that."

Oikawa already has his phone out, sending a text to Ushijima to meet them at the sushi place by the station. Ushijima responds a confirmation almost instantly. 

Oikawa and Ushijima plan out the rest of the dinner out while Suga snuggles a bit closer to Iwaizumi. 

"Are you sure you want me to be here for this?"

Iwaizumi gives him a confused look, "Why wouldn't I want you here?"

"I thought you wanted to spend time with Oikawa. I wasn't sure if you wanted me here."

Iwaizumi doesn't look at him, just plays his fingers over Suga's skin in random patterns. 

"I don't..." He stops, starts again, "I would rather not be alone with him anytime soon."

"Oh okay. Then I'll stay, no problem there." Iwaizumi still isn't looking at him. Suga brings a hand up to Iwaizumi's chin and guides his face down to look at him. "Please don't be afraid to tell me these things."

"It's hard." Iwaizumi says softly, and hopes Suga will understand. He looks over at Oikawa, who has finished with his phone and is studying them with a blank face.

Suga looks like he's about to say something until Iwaizumi pinches his side. Suga looks back to Oikawa before an awkward smile grows on his face. 

"Um, so when's dinner?"

"Ushijima can be there in 30 minutes, so we've got about 15 before we need to head out."

Iwaizumi nods and scoots off the bed. "I should get my bag ready then." 

He wishes he could get himself to stay up there but he's pretty sure Oikawa heard most of that conversation and he can't look him in the eyes just yet.

There's not much to gather, just a few dirty t shirts and a pair of socks, but he takes his time doing it. He can feel the other two looking at him and it makes his neck burn. Suga decides to take pity on him. He knew that this would be a problem so he should've foreseen his role as a buffer. He focuses back on Oikawa. 

"I wanted to thank you. For doing this."

Oikawa looks happy, in a muted sort of way when he says "I hope you two can work things out."

Suga gives him an odd look but nods anyway. "We will."

Oikawa cocks an eyebrow. "What was that about?"

Suga exhales and looks down. "Nothing, sorry. I just really do want things to work out." He looks back up to Oikawa. "I really like being with him."

Oikawa smiles, "So...how was the sex?"

Shock crosses over Suga's face before he gives a weak smile. "That wasn't want I was talking about but it was fantastic. You want more details?"

Oikawa knows damn well that wasn't what he was talking about, but he wasn't about to have that conversation with Iwaizumi in ear shot. 

"Lay it on me, Suga-chan." Oikawa smirks.

Suga glances at Iwaizumi's back before meeting Oikawa's eyes. His smile this time is honest and happy. 

"He was very considerate the entire time, at least the first time. He was always making sure I was okay. And when he started to use more force it was great. He's a wonderful lover."

Oikawa squeals, slapping a hand over his mouth to muffle the noise. "Suga-chan that's so cute!"

Suga laughs and this time Iwaizumi comes back and stands next to the bed. "I thought we were done discussing our sex life."

"Hey at least he's saying good things!" Oikawa says as he stands up.

Iwaizumi scratches his head. "That's not the point." 

Suga's happy that he doesn't sound angry, but he is starting to just sound whiny.

Suga stands too and takes Iwaizumi's arm, leaning in close. "Okay, we're done now. Probably."

Iwaizumi looks down at Suga doing his version of a pout. It makes both Oikawa and Suga laugh. 

"You two really need to stop ganging up on me."

"I'll make it up to you in two weeks." Suga kisses his cheek.

A smile slowly forms on Iwaizumi's face. "I guess it'll be worth it."

"There you go doubting my skills again. Will you never learn?"

"I feel it might take me more than two days."

"I'm more than willing to keep showing you"

Oikawa groans but it's pretty obvious he's trying to keep a smile off his face. "Okay you two, you can flirt later. Let's head out."

They make it to the restaurant with only minimal bickering to find Ushijima already waiting outside. Oikawa's face brightens immensely as he gets close enough to greet him. 

"Hey you."

Ushijima smiles and puts his hands on Oikawa's waist when he gets close enough. 

"Hello." He looks past Oikawa's shoulder and nods at Iwaizumi. "Hello to you two, too."

Suga gives a friendly wave and Iwaizumi smiles back. "Yo, Ushijima. What's up?"

Ushijima shrugs as Oikawa steps closer and leans against his chest. "Nothing much. I'm assuming your weekend went well?"

Suga wraps his arms around Iwaizumi and smiles as Iwaizumi blushes. "It did."

Ushijima nods, "I'm glad, should we go in now?"

Iwaizumi opens the door, wanting to get this over with. He can feel Ushijima's stare on his back and he's not sure what to make of it. 

They get seated quickly. Iwaizumi sits diagonally from Oikawa, he kinda wants to put some space between them and he just hopes Oikawa doesn't read into it.

Luckily, Oikawa is focused on getting every ounce of Ushijima's attention that he can, and Iwaizumi has a moment to breathe. Suga touches his knee under the table. 

"Hajime?"

Iwaizumi's head tilts towards Suga. He gives him an apologetic smile. "Yeah?"

Suga studies him for a beat. "It's okay. You don't have to be over this right away. I understand."

Iwaizumi glances over at Oikawa before he looks down at the table. 

"I want to be though."

Suga's grip on his knee tightens. "I know."

Iwaizumi sighs and looks back at Suga. There's still a hint of sadness on his face but he smiles at him nonetheless. 

"Thank you."

Oikawa sets his menu flat on the table. "Okay, so do we each want to get a roll and we'll just pick off of each other's plates?"

Iwaizumi snaps back into attention and nods to Oikawa. Everyone else seems to be in agreement too but it's Ushijima that gives a verbal response. 

"That seems wise. What would we like?"

"I like spicy crab rolls." Suga says, shifting his gaze from Iwaizumi to the menu.

Iwaizumi chuckles and looks back to Suga. "Do you eat anything that's not spicy?"

Suga grins, "Only if it's sweet."

Iwaizumi is about to respond but Oikawa cuts him off before he can. "Okay stop flirting you two. One spicy crab roll. What else do we want?"

"A spider roll, I think." Iwaizumi answers. Really, he just picked the first thing that caught his eye on the menu. He regrets it as soon as he says it, because Oikawa gives him a look. Oikawa knows he doesn't like soft shell crab.

"Really? Are you starting to try new things Iwa-chan?"

"Yeah." Iwaizumi answers slowly, looking Oikawa in the eye. It's a silent plea not to push the subject. "New things."

Oikawa hums and turns his attention to Ushijima. "Wakatoshi, do you want anything?"

"Shrimp rolls sound good." Ushijima sets his menu down on top of Oikawa's. “What are you getting?”

“A sweet potato tempura roll.”

"Are you sure? Don't you want something more filling?" Ushijima asks, skimming his fingers over Oikawa's hip.

Oikawa smiles and nods. "I'm not that hungry, I'll just skim."

Ushijima accepts the answer with a nod, flagging down a waiter. Once again he orders for all of them, and Oikawa's attentions are back on Iwaizumi and Suga. 

Iwaizumi groans and looks at Oikawa with a pleading look. "Please don't make me talk about my sex life in front of Ushijima."

Ushijima speaks up, "I will have to second that."

Oikawa at least tries to make himself look offended. "Why do you always think I only want to talk to you about your sex life?"

Suga laughs. "Does that mean you want to hear about his gushy feelings for me?"

Oikawa turns excited again. "Oh I would love to hear about his gushy feelings for you."

Iwaizumi groans, "The only thing I feel is suffering."

Oikawa laughs and looks back to Iwaizumi. "I feel like you should have seen this coming, Iwa-chan."

The back of Iwaizumi's head thunks against the booth. 

"Koushi, you know how I feel, why are you encouraging him?"

Suga shrugs and smiles sweetly at Iwaizumi. "I find it entertaining. You're cute when you're embarrassed."

Iwaizumi side eyes him, "How about we talk about your mushy feelings for me instead?"

Suga's smile doesn't leave but a hint of a challenge grows beneath it. 

"Please Hajime, just _try_ to embarrass me."

Oikawa interrupts whatever Iwaizumi was going to say, "Top three most attractive things about Iwa-chan!"

Suga laughs and leans closer to Oikawa against the table. 

"Okay. One, his smile when he's tired. Two, his arms, because damn they're strong. And three, his calm and understanding presence."

Oikawa grins, grabbing Suga's hands over the table, "Suga-chan, that's adorable! Iwa-chan, you do Suga-chan now!"

Iwaizumi looks like a deer caught in the headlights. He clears his throat before talking, looking down at the table. 

"Um, his eyes, especially when he's smiling. His hands, how light the touch of his fingers are. And, um, his playfulness."

Oikawa's excited bouncing is shaking the booth and Ushijima puts a hand on his knee. 

Oikawa shoots him an apologetic look, but soon looks excited again, "Iwa-chan is so cute! I want to do Wakatoshi now." He turns and stares at his boyfriend, feigning deep thought, "I like your shoulders. They're so broad and strong. And your laugh, especially when I make you laugh...and the way you look at me."

Ushijima meets his eyes and smiles. It's not usually a smile he shows to others, but the way Oikawa's voice changed to something of awe brings it out of him. Ushijima rubs his thumb along Oikawa's knee. 

"Would you like me to tell you my favorite things about you?"

Oikawa nods fervently, pressing closer to Ushijima's side. Ushijima rests his hand over Oikawa's just out of view under the table. 

"I love how observant and understanding you are to the people around you, whether it's in sports or friendships. When excitement builds in your eyes, there could be stars in them. I love how relaxed you are around me now, how you look in your lounge clothes and your hair pinned back."

Oikawa holds his breath, a shaky smile on his lips. He laces their fingers together tightly, "Wakatoshi..."

Ushijima blushes, glancing over to Suga and Iwaizumi before he gives a small smile. 

"I have had a long time to decide what I love about you."

Oikawa leans into his shoulder, speaking quietly, "Come over later? I miss you."

Ushijima squeezes his hand. "Of course."

"Get a room." Iwaizumi laughs, his arm now slung over Suga, who is clinging to his side.

Oikawa doesn't comment right away. He's still too floored by what Ushijima's answer. He should have seen something like that coming, but he wasn't prepared for it to leave him speechless. After a few moments he turns back to the others but still close to Ushijima's side. 

"Shut up, Iwa-chan."

They both laugh and whatever tension that had been there was gone. Their food arrives shortly after and Iwaizumi makes a face as he bites into the spider roll. Oikawa laughs at him.

They continue with light conversation and playful banter while sharing the food. Iwaizumi keeps checking the clock every five minutes it seems. There's a nervous energy developing in him. 

He knows as soon as he gets home he'll have to confront the awkward situation he left behind. Suga glances at him worriedly. He doesn't say anything, but he's starting to get nervous too. He doesn't want Iwaizumi to leave and go back to his place. Mainly because that's where Yaku is and it's out of Suga's control. Iwaizumi is bouncing his leg again and it's starting to irritate Oikawa.

Suga places a hand on Iwaizumi's thigh with a light pressure. Iwaizumi stops moving and looks over at Suga. 

"I'm sorry."

"Remember to call me tonight." is all Suga says in return. He picks at his food, appetite nearly gone.

Iwaizumi kisses Suga quickly on the cheek. "I will, I promise."

It quells Suga for the moment, even if Oikawa gives him a look that clearly means he knows more than he's letting on. Suga shoots him back a look of warning to not bring it up further. They go back to eating, even if some of the tension is still there.

Iwaizumi stuffs himself full of sushi, telling himself that he's eating because he's hungry and not because he's avoiding conversation. Ushijima seems to be the only one who seems to not be affected by the awkwardness. He runs his fingers over Oikawa's knuckles trying to keep him calm. 

Oikawa tries. He really does, but seeing his best friend so anxious for a reason he can't discern is making him worried. He hates feeling this powerless to helping his best friend. 

He grips Ushijima's hand, more thankful for the solid presence than he can say.

Soon enough they're done with their food and it's getting closer for Iwaizumi having to leave. They're able to pay and make their way out of the restaurant and to the station. 

Iwaizumi has his bag slung over his shoulder, train ticket in hand, and turns to the other three. He's not looking at them, head down and eyes closed. He takes a deep breath and looks up, determined.

"Everything is going to work out." He says loudly.

Suga steps forward and brings Iwaizumi into a hug. He relaxes when one of Iwaizumi's arms comes around his middle. 

Suga sighs against his neck, "I believe you. Good luck."

Iwaizumi kisses Suga's temple, holding him tight against him, "Fuck, I don't want to leave you."

Suga lets out a breath that sounds something like a laugh. 

"Golden Week isn't that far away."

"I know." Iwaizumi pulls away so he can kiss Suga properly, not caring about the crowd of potential onlookers.

Suga kisses him back and clutches just a bit tighter to Iwaizumi. Suga backs up and nods over to Oikawa. 

"Say goodbye to him before you miss your train."

With another squeeze to Suga's hand, Iwaizumi walks over to Oikawa and holds out his arms.

Oikawa huffs before rushing into Iwaizumi's arms and squeezing him tight. "You big awkward oaf. Call me if you need anything."

"I will," Iwaizumi says, his voice muffled in the fabric of Oikawa's sweater, "Don't overwork yourself, brat."

Oikawa laughs and shakes his head into Iwaizumi's shoulder. "Ushijima won't let me even if I wanted to."

"Good." Iwaizumi pulls away from Oikawa sooner than he wanted to, but he knows it had to end. He turns to Ushijima, who offers him a hand to shake, but Iwaizumi shakes his head, opens his arms. "Come on, we're friends now. Bring it in."

Ushijima nods and awkwardly walks into his arms. This time it's Iwaizumi that gets brought into Ushijima's chest. The hug is significantly shorter than the others. When they separate Iwaizumi looks up at him. 

"That was still weird...we'll work on it. Thank you for taking care of Oikawa."

Ushijima gives him a warm smile. Yeah, it was awkward, but he can't deny that he's glad Iwaizumi wants to be friends. 

"I'll make sure he's taking care of himself. Please have a safe trip back."

Iwaizumi shrugs, murmuring. "It's not the trip I'm worried about." Ushijima gives him a concerned look but Iwaizumi waves it off. He hears the announcement for his train and looks back to them. "I'll talk to you all soon."


	7. Starting Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi looks down at him with a sigh, "Do you have a minute?"
> 
> Yaku looks back in his room before he steps forward and closes the door behind him. 
> 
> "Yeah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what! Chatie-lee and I sort of forgot to add an ending to this so we wrote one today and long story short there will be one more chapter after this; an epilogue.

**Chapter Seven: Starting Over**

His train is crowded, probably others heading back to where they're from after this long weekend. He finds a place to stand and digs his phone out of his pocket, sending a text to Bokuto. '

_**Sent; 19:20**  
Hey I'm on my way back, you three still alive?_

He doesn't get a response for another ten minutes. 

_**Bokuto Koutarou; 19:31**  
ya were good. u enjoy ur weeknd?_

_**Sent; 19:32**  
It was...eventful. have you been on facebook?_

Iwaizumi could almost hear Bokuto snickering at him. 

_**Bokuto Koutarou; 19:34**  
Yep! that's why I asked_

_**Sent; 19:34**  
We can talk more about it later?_

_**Bokuto Koutarou; 19:35**  
ok ok ill give u some time to get ur story straight. plus kuroo already told me some stuff._

_**Sent; 19:35**  
Can't anyone keep a secret around here?? What do you know?_

_**Bokuto Koutarou; 19:35**  
nope! not telling! u can tell me urself when u get back._

Iwaizumi scowls at his phone. 

_**Sent; 19:35**  
I hate all of you_

_**Bokuto Koutarou; 19:36**  
aaawww don say things like that! u know everything that i kno but better. think of it that way_

_**Sent; 19:36**  
Why does everyone want to know about my sex life. You're all perverts istg_

_**Bokuto Koutarou; 19:37**  
hey ur the one that likes to hve sex in showers and against doors when people can hear u_

_**Sent; 19:38**  
Yeah but maybe my partners shouldn't be so loud._

Iwaizumi smirks to himself. Honestly, he wouldn't change a thing about Suga's volume. He loves hearing the moans and broken versions of his name when he fucks him. He glances around the train, just to make sure no one there can read minds and see his lewd thoughts.

_**Bokuto Koutarou; 19:38**  
ehh you like it. ill tell the others ur coming back now. any other messages?_

_**Sent; 19:40**  
No. Just wanted to make sure the place won't be on fire when I get back._

_**Bokuto Koutarou; 19:40**  
haha were all alive and not on fire. have a good trip back!_

Iwaizumi settles for scrolling through social media for the remainder of his trip. He sees that his mother commented on his relationship status change, demanding he call her immediately. 

He sighs and scrolls more, finding that Suga's status change has 64 comments on it. He's almost too anxious to click on it.

When he does he notices most of the comments were either surprised congratulations or Kuroo and Daichi commenting back to other people. There were a few that made him go tense, obviously from Suga's past. And a simple congratulations from Tsukishima.

Someone with the family name of Sugawara had commented _okay so when do we meet him??'_ and Iwaizumi laughs under his breath. That comment reminds Iwaizumi that he's being ridiculous. 

He doesn't need to be worried about Suga's past, everyone who matters seems to be supportive of this. That thought makes coming home less nerve racking. He can deal with Yaku and Tendou, they aren't assholes, or at least Yaku isn't.

The train gets to his station and he gets off, running on autopilot. His house is a good 15 minutes away, but it feels like no time has passed when he puts the key in the lock. He slips off his shoes and sets his bag on the floor, wandering in to find Bokuto at the kitchen table. 

"Hey, Bokuto."

"Hey hey hey!" Bokuto gets up from the table and walks over to Iwaizumi, bringing him into a tight hug. He lets go almost as fast as he grabbed on. "Look, we're still alive!"

Iwaizumi glances around the kitchen. Nothing was blackened by flames and the dishes were only minimally stacked, so he supposed the damage was probably livable. 

"Where are the other two?"

Bokuto shrugs, "Yaku's in his room. I'm not sure where Tendou is. He's quiet and sneaky." Bokuto wiggles his fingers in front of Iwaizumi's face in a way that is apparently supposed to be spooky.

Iwaizumi swats his hand away with a dry look.   
"Slimy bastard." He grumbles. He looks around the kitchen again. There's no fresh dishes, or a mess on the counter. "Did you eat yet?"

Bokuto shakes his head. 

"No. I wasn't sure if you'd want some dinner so I figured I wait for you. Plus I don't really like eating alone." Bokuto smiles and clasps his hand on his shoulder. "Alright! You can tell me all about your weekend." Bokuto gives him a teasing smirk before he moves off towards the fridge.

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes, but he had the whole train ride to prepare for this. He settles on one of the bar stools and leans on his elbows.   
"How about you tell me what Kuroo told you."

Bokuto throws some leftovers in the microwave before he answers Iwaizumi. The little pout on his lips is definitely not cute at all.

"I don't wanna, let me have my fun."

Iwaizumi makes a noise between a groan and a huff. "Fine. I went out with Sugawara and it went really well. I spent the weekend with him."

Bokuto smirks and sets his dinner on the counter across Iwaizumi. "Spent how? Like sleeping in bed? Or, I don't know, in the shower?"

Iwaizumi narrows his eyes, feeling petulant. "A bed was involved, yeah."

Bokuto laughs and reaches over to poke at Iwaizumi's cheek. 

"Oh don't be so grumpy I'm only teasing. The only thing Kuroo told me was that you two were being loud in the shower."

Iwaizumi pretends to bite at him, chuckling when Bokuto snatches his finger back with wide eyes. 

"Yeah, well that happened too. But we really hit it off. I wasn't so sure how it was going to work, but Sugawara is...really great."

Bokuto smiles at him with an honesty that makes Iwaizumi's ears turn pink. "I'm glad. Kuroo and Sawamura are really relieved too, that Sugawara has something to steady himself with. To be honest I've been worried about you over the past week."

Iwaizumi can't sit still, so he goes to the fridge to find a drink. 

"Why? I'm fine." 

It's not hard to give that kind of half truth, even if he doesn't know why he bothers.

Bokuto watches him with intent he rarely uses outside of volleyball. 

"You are _now._ You barely came out of your room then. I know you're not much for talking, but remember I'm here if you ever want to."

Iwaizumi cracks open a beer from a pack he's pretty sure Bokuto bought. "Thanks...um...I do have a question."

Bokuto's face turns soft again. "Sure, what is it?"

"Has Yaku...said anything? About Tendou?"

"Oh." Bokuto turns his face back to his food. "Um, not really? They have been spending a lot more time together though. I never really understood what happened."

"There's not much to understand." Iwaizumi takes a sip of his drink, leans back against the counter. "Yaku and I were both trying to get over someone else, I thought it meant more than it did. End of story."

Bokuto looks away, not liking how detached Iwaizumi's voice sounded. He mumbles, more to himself than Iwaizumi. 

"You seemed pretty hurt by it."

Iwaizumi doesn't notice when he drains the beer in his hand. 

"It wasn't fun." He admits, "I felt played."

Bokuto eyes him with caution. "Have you talked to him since then?"

Iwaizumi shakes his head. "Not a word."

"Are you going to?"

"I told Suga I would." Iwaizumi says evasively. He still hasn't planned out what he's going to say.

"Would you do it if you didn't tell him you would?"

The shrug Iwaizumi gives is half aborted when he makes eye contact with Bokuto. The other's golden eyes seem to be picking him apart in a way that reminds him of how Kuroo looked at him in Sugawara's kitchen. 

"I don't know. Maybe. I want to clear the air, but I don't know where he stands."

Bokuto smiles, enjoying the honestly Iwaizumi is showing him. "Then tell him where you stand, then work from there."

Iwaizumi sits down again and puts his head on the counter. "How are you so good at this, man? I could barely tell you guys that I'm gay but you just say whatever is on your mind."

Bokuto laughs and pats Iwaizumi's head. 

"There there. I tend to act before I think. Keeps me honest." When Iwaizumi doesn't move Bokuto runs his fingers through his hair, trying to comfort him. "Do whatever you need to. Don't try to be me."

"No one can be you, Bokuto." Iwaizumi, for the first time, doesn't push Bokuto's hand away. He just takes another breath. "I don't know what to say to him."

Bokuto twists his hair between his fingers while he thinks. "Okay, why did you tell Sugawara that you were going to talk to him?"

"Because he was worried about me changing my mind once I came home."

Bokuto hums, "Are you going to?"

Iwaizumi's head shoots up, offended. "Of course not. I'm not going to leave my boyfriend for someone that doesn't know what he wants."

Iwaizumi is a bit surprised when he sees Bokuto's smile. 

"See, you have your resolve. Just ask him what happened. Just talk to him."

"I hate talking." Iwaizumi mutters, but he's thankful for Bokuto's unquestioning support. Bokuto laughs louder. 

"Trust me, I know. Good luck my friend." Bokuto pats his head again before he puts his plate in the sink.

Iwaizumi taps his empty can on the counter before sighing and crushing it and tossing it at the small recycling bin they haven't taken out in three weeks, watches it bounce off a plastic juice carton. He'll pick it up later. Probably. 

He walks into the hallway, Bokuto's eyes on his back, and stands in front of Yaku's door. There's quiet music playing in the room, and Iwaizumi hopes he isn't disturbing Yaku's studies. He knocks.

It doesn't take Yaku long to answer the door. He looks up to Iwaizumi, a bit more than surprised. 

"Iwaizumi, you're home."

Iwaizumi looks down at him with a sigh, "Do you have a minute?"

Yaku looks back in his room before he steps forward and closes the door behind him. 

"Yeah."

Iwaizumi narrows his eyes, but says nothing. There are little purple marks peeking out from the collar of Yaku's shirt. A shirt that is most certainly not his. 

Iwaizumi takes a deep breath. He doesn't want want to start something. 

"I'm seeing someone. And I don't know what you've decided to do about your feelings, but I'm not an option anymore. Neither of us were thinking straight when we had sex, so I don't want that to come between us. Ideally, I'd like to be friends, but I'll settle for civil."

Yaku nods and looks down. "I saw." He takes a deep, dragging breath before looking back up to Iwaizumi. "I know I hurt you and I'm sorry. I hope it's not selfish of me to ask to be friends."

Iwaizumi laughs, a sound bordering on too loud and filled with relief. 

"I've been thinking about what I was going to say to you for three days, but you already came to the same conclusion?"

Yaku cracks a smile, but it still looks a bit awkward. "I may have been getting closer to Tendou since what happened."

"May have?" Iwaizumi smirks and pokes one of the marks on Yaku's neck.

Yaku blushes and bats at Iwaizumi's hand, laughing. 

"Stop it."

There's a sense of ease that comes with the banter, and Iwaizumi is glad for it. 

"I know that's why you closed the door, dumbass." He grins, "But I'm glad you figured things out."

"He's just in there reading manga." Yaku looks over Iwaizumi's face and leans back against his door. "I'm glad you found someone too. Sugawara is a great person."

Iwaizumi smiles back, "He really is. You guys knew each other in high school right?"

Yaku nods. "Yeah, Nekoma and Karasuno were rivals, of sorts. But most of us got along really well, Sugawara being one of them."

"He's going to come over for Golden week. If that's cool with everyone."

"Oh yeah, that should actually be fun. I'll make sure Tendou behaves himself."

"Suga can hold his own," Iwaizumi quirks a smile, "but I appreciate it."

Yaku's smile this time is genuine. "Oh I know. He always had a way of scaring the younger players. It was fun to watch."

"He can be really intimidating..."

Yaku laughs and nods. "Is someone scared of their own boyfriend?"

Iwaizumi snorts, "He's like a bird. Beautiful and intelligent, but one wrong move will get my eyes pecked out."

Yaku waves the thought off. "Eh, I don't think Suga would hurt you."

"This is going much better than I thought." Iwaizumi laughs. "But I do want to officially apologize. Neither of us were thinking straight. I put a lot of emotional pressure on you without really thinking about how you might feel, and I'm sorry."

Yaku shakes his head. "I'm the one that should be sorry. I had no idea what I wanted and rushed into everything." Yaku laughs a bit and looks back to Iwaizumi. "We both messed up huh?"

"Everyone does." Iwaizumi smiles. "I should let you get back to Tendou. He's probably pretending he doesn't care you're out here with me, though."

Yaku smiles. "Yeah, probably. I hope this won't be awkward for you two either."

Iwaizumi shrugs. "It's not like we were friends to begin with. I promised Suga I would call him, so...I'm glad we could have this talk, Yaku."

"Me too, I'm glad this all worked out. Tell Suga I said hello." Yaku turns back around and opens his door. He opens it wide enough that Iwaizumi can see Tendou pacing in the room. When Tendou sees the door open he stops and looks straight at him. 

Yaku looks over his shoulder at him, "Goodnight Iwaizumi."

Yaku shuts the door behind him and Tendou shoves his hands in his pockets. 

"Are you happy your boyfriend is back?" He sneers, but there's a fragility to his words that just makes Yaku sigh.

Yaku walks up to him and flicks his forehead (even though he has to stand on tiptoe to reach). 

"Stop that." It only makes Tendou frown which makes Yaku run his hand up and down Tendou's arm. "He was never my boyfriend" 

Tendou doesn't respond. He knows he's being unreasonable, but reining in his emotions is something he's never been great at. He puts his hands on Yaku's waist, tapping his fingers on his hipbone. 

Yaku looks up at him and grips his stupid Shonen Jump t-shirt. "Did you think that you were just his replacement until he came back?"

Tendou shrugs. "He didn't last long; why would I?"

Yaku flinches and steps back from Tendou's reach. He looks down to the floor and tries not to sound as hurt as he is. 

"Do you want to be with me?"

Tendou takes a step forward, frowning when Yaku takes a subsequent step back. 

"I've been chasing you for weeks now. If all I wanted was to get off, it would have been way easier to do it with someone else. Someone I don't care about... I wouldn't be here just hanging out in your room if I didn't want to be with you."

Yaku crosses his arms and looks up at Tendou. "Well then stop worrying about Iwaizumi and trust me."

Tendou narrows his eyes at him. "Then you have to trust me too. Stop acting like I'm going to run off the second I get bored."

Yaku turns his head to the side. He lets Tendou step up to him and his hands on his hips again. He's quiet when he mumbles into Tendou’s shirt.

"We started this all wrong didn't we?"

"Yeah." Tendou says. "Let's get coffee after class tomorrow. It will be our first date."

Yaku rests his head against Tendou's chest and nods, which to Tendou feels more like he's trying to nuzzle. "I think that's a good idea."

Tendou dips down the 20+cm to kiss him, and if it's a little possessive, Yaku doesn't mind.

Yaku wraps his arms around Tendou's shoulders. He can feel himself starting to laugh when Tendou picks Yaku up with him hands under his thighs, letting Yaku lock his ankles behind his back. 

"Are you taking me to bed?"

"It's kind of early, but I won't object."

Yaku shrugs and kisses Tendou lightly on the nose. "I'm tired and I want to cuddle." 

Yaku tries to keep the blush off his face from the honesty. Tendou laughs and lays down on the bed, Yaku on top of him. Things between them might just be okay.

Down the hall, Iwaizumi is dialing Suga's number as he stretches out on his bed, dressed in lounge pants but not much else. Suga answers on the second ring. There's a bit of a hesitation when Suga finally speaks. 

_"Hey, Hajime."_

"Koushi," Iwaizumi breathes out. "How are you?"

_"Good, but my brain won't shut up. How are you?"_

"I'm good. Yaku and I talked." Iwaizumi hears Suga take a breath in, but continues before Suga can speak. "It went surprisingly well."

Suga takes a moment before responding. _"What did he say?"_

Iwaizumi can hear the hesitancy in Suga's voice and all he wants to do is make it go away. 

"We both apologized for what happened. Neither of us meant for it to end up this way, and we're going to just...forget about it."

Suga exhales a breath and finally Iwaizumi can hear his tone coming back to normalcy. 

_"I'm glad."_

"He said he's happy for us. That you're a great person."

Suga laughs softly at that. _"We did get along well in high school. How is he?"_

"Um, he seems happy? I don't know. It looks like things worked out with Tendou though." Iwaizumi smiles, happy to hear Suga laugh.

_"That's a good thing. It would be a shame if he didn't get anything out of this whole ordeal."_

Iwaizumi laughs, settling his free hand behind his head. "Did Kuroo and Sawamura interrogate you yet?"

Iwaizumi can hear Suga shifting around. 

_"Not really just some normal questions about my happiness. They know better than to get too serious with me right now."_

"You in bed yet?" Iwaizumi asks. He can picture Suga trying to get into bed without making too much noise, wearing an old t-shirt and dorky printed boxers.

_"Kind of. I was trying to study until you called me but that didn't work out very well."_ He hears a loud thud of what must be a book hitting the floor. _"Instead I just sat in bed and read the same page 15 times."_

Iwaizumi is quiet for a moment. "...You were worried."

_"I..."_ Suga sighs. _"I'm going to worry. Not really about Yaku but more like.. If you two fought, or if Tendou did anything. If you were upset. I'm not sure, my brain can come up with amazing things."_

"I appreciate it." Iwaizumi says genuinely. "Tell me what you did after I left. Was Oikawa annoying?" He asks, just to hear Suga's voice.

Suga chuckles, _"Only a bit. I think he was taking pity on me. Either that or he just really wanted to get Ushijima back to his room."_

"Ugh, add that to the things I don't want to think about." Iwaizumi groans, but it's playful. "I would rather have you in mine."

Suga sighs into his phone. _"I know. This is going to be hard. Worth it, but hard."_

"We'll be okay." Iwaizumi says easily. Now that he's worked things out with Yaku, he's more than confident things with Suga would pay off. Even if he already missed having the other curled into his side.

_"I know that."_ Suga sounds a bit annoyed which confuses Iwaizumi until he speaks again. _"That doesn't stop my head, though."_

"Koushi..." Iwaizumi starts, but he trails off when he realises that nothing he can say will fix Suga's anxiety. So he just settles for changing the subject. "I thought about you on the train home."

Suga hums. _"Really? Was I doing something or were you just appreciating my existence from afar?"_

"Just appreciating. But now that you mention it, I'm going to have to wear a sweatshirt to class tomorrow unless I want everyone to know about my weekend." Iwaizumi smirks, though Suga can't see him. He glances at his bicep with a twitch of his lips, silently enjoying the scratch marks over them.

Suga laughs and it makes warmth spread in Iwaizumi. 

_"I think everyone already knows about your weekend. Does that mean I should wear a turtleneck tomorrow? You left quite a few marks too."_

Iwaizumi hums, quite pleased with that. "You don't have to. It will let everyone know you're taken."

Suga scoffs, some humor still in his voice. 

_"Oh but you need to wear a sweatshirt."_ Suga pauses for a second before continuing sounding a little guilty. _"My classmates are probably used to me walking around with hickeys showing. They won't know I'm taken."_

The thought makes a ridiculous jealousy burn in Iwaizumi's gut and he growls low in his throat before he can stop it. He hates to think of what Suga's classmates say behind his back. 

Suga sucks in a breath. His voice is really quiet, Iwaizumi can barely hear him over his own thoughts. 

_"I...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. I just...It's the truth."_

"No." Iwaizumi immediately snaps back to reality, where Suga's voice is faded through the phone. "I didn't...I was just thinking..."

_"Thinking about what?"_ When Iwaizumi doesn't respond right away Suga sighs. _"Please Hajime, tell me."_

"I really hate," Iwaizumi takes a breath, trying not to come off the wrong way, "that you think you have a bad reputation."

Suga sighs, _"I do. But the people who I actually care about their opinions don't think of me that way. So that's what I focus on instead."_

Iwaizumi thinks about the comments on Suga's Facebook status. 

"I wish I could just write _property of Iwaizumi Hajime_ on you or something. That way people would know." 

Iwaizumi isn't sure why it's important to him, but something about people knowing that Suga was his holds a certain amount of pride for him.

Suga chuckles. He's laying bed, wrapped up warmly under the covers. He can feel himself getting tired, all of the day's stress and activity are catching up to him. 

_"Wasn't that the point of changing our Facebook status? You can give me some of your clothes when I come visit."_

"Hm. You in my sweatshirts. I like that idea."

_"Then you need to wear them a lot. Make sure that they smell like you."_

"Yes, sir." Iwaizumi laughs, the sound tapering off at the end. "Sorry if I'm coming off...obsessive. I just...god, I guess I am pretty possessive."

Suga laughs along with him. _"I don't mind. It's nice to know that the person you like wants everyone to know they like you. It's actually comforting."_

Iwaizumi hums. "Who wouldn't want to show you off?"

_"The real question is who would I want to show me off."_

Iwaizumi laughs, "Have anyone in mind?"

Suga hums like he's in thought. 

_"I would have to like them a lot. So yeah I guess I have someone in mind."_

"It's Kuroo. I knew it." Iwaizumi says dramatically.

Suga gasps, every bit dramatic as he can be.

_"You figured me out! Please don't tell Daichi."_

"I must." Iwaizumi says seriously "It's bro code."

Suga's voice turns sweet. _"If you don't tell him I'll give you a kiss the next time I see you."_

"I don't know, I might need more than a kiss to convince me..."

_"I'm willing to negotiate a price."_

"What's your wager?" Iwaizumi shifts to switch the phone to his other hand, flexing his fingers over his abs.

_"If you need more than a kiss, maybe a nice make out session instead."_

"Think I could talk you into something more?" Iwaizumi asks lowly, a note of teasing to the seductive tone.

Suga has to keep himself from laughing but tries to match is tone anyway. 

_"I guess that would depend on how well you kiss me."_

"Based on prior experience, I think I can make it work." Iwaizumi can't help but laugh a little. He feels light and happy and he couldn't hold a straight face if he wanted to.

Suga laughs too. 

_"Does that mean you won't tell Kuroo I'm secretly in love with him?"_

"Only if you don't tell Ushijima I'm in love with him." This time Iwaizumi laughs so hard he wheezes a little, unable to stop.

Suga is smiling so wide it's hard to keep the joy out of his voice. _"I think you should be more worried about me telling Oikawa."_

"Please don't," He laughs, "I like living."

_"Does that mean you owe me something now?"_

"What do you want, Koushi?"

_"I'm not sure, maybe we can go on a date."_

Iwaizumi sighs, "I suppose I could do that."

_"So on this date, if we make out, then both of us won't tell anyone anything."_

"Seems like this works out for the both of us. But just to be safe, I should probably give you some extra kisses."

_"Okay, I guess I can agree with an extra make out session or two."_

"Don't sound so excited about it." Iwaizumi drawls with a light chuckle.

_"Hey, you're the one who asked to kiss me."_

Iwaizumi laughs again, for what feels like the millionth time tonight, and he feels good. 

"...My bed feels empty without you in it." He knows Suga will think it's cheesy, but that's part of why he said it. the other part is because it's true.

Suga laughs and shuffles around in his own bed. 

_"I know. Mine feels empty too."_ He chuckles quietly. _"My pillow isn't warm enough."_

"I can't wait to have you to myself for a whole week. There's so much more I want to try with you."

Suga's voice turns low and teasing. _"Oh really? Like what?"_

Iwaizumi's voice drops to a husky whisper, "I want to take you to nice dinners, and stay up late with you watching bad movies."

Suga snorts but quickly composes himself, keeping his teasing tone. 

_"Oh, yeah. Keep talking."_

"I know what you would really like. You want me to draw you a bubble bath, and rub your shoulders while you soak." Iwaizumi's lips twist into a grin.

Suga full out laughs then. It's loud and clear through the phone which brings Iwaizumi's laugh out too, with only part of him wishing he could hear it in person. 

_"I'm sorry, sorry. I couldn't hold it anymore."_

"I know, I know." Iwaizumi catches his breath. "There's less sappy stuff, too. But I don't want you to think I'm just in this for the sex."

Suga chuckles lightly. _"I know, Hajime. I never thought you were in it for just sex. You were the one that kept me from jumping you most of the time."_

“Never hurts to remind you. Kinda wonder what kind of weekend we would have had if I had given in right away."

Suga sighs quietly. _"I'm not sure, honestly. I'd like to hope we would still want to date, be doing this."_

"It's not like it matters," Iwaizumi says with a smirk Suga can hear, "We'll have plenty of opportunity to make up for lost time."

_"We'll develop a system, this will take time."_ Suga hopes Iwaizumi can tell he's smiling. _"I'm excited."_

Iwaizumi hears the laughter in Suga's tone and smiles. "You should get some sleep. You have class in the morning."

_"Aww, look at you being considerate. But you're right. Good night, Hajime."_

"Sweet dreams, Koushi." Iwaizumi says quietly.

Iwaizumi hangs up his phone before he can convince himself to keep talking. He gets up from his bed and plugs in his phone to let it charge for the night. He looks at his door and sighs, he really doesn't want to leave his room just in case anyone is still up, but he really needs to get ready for bed.

He finally convinces himself to leave the room, the desire to empty his bladder winning out over his fear of running into his housemates. Luckily, he's able to get in without passing anyone. It's once he goes to leave and opens the door that Tendou is reaching for the door knob.

There's an awkward pause as both of them freeze, Tendou's hand still mid reach. 

"Yo." Iwaizumi says, and it's the hardest syllable he has uttered today.

Tendou takes his hand back and stands straight. He looks away towards the hall before he makes eye contact with Iwaizumi. 

"Hey."

Iwaizumi feels like he should say something more, but he's not sure what. He leans against the doorway, a mockery of casual. 

"So, you and Yaku."

Tendou gives Iwaizumi a quick once over before finishing the sentence. 

"Are together. And you and Sugawara."

"Dating." Iwaizumi confirms. There is another strange lull as they stare one another down.

Tendou sighs and crosses his arms. "Look, I know we were never really friends to begin with and I don't really care to be now. But Yaku wants us to get along."

Iwaizumi is careful to keep his face neutral. "How charming."

Tendou gives him a deadpanned look. "Oh please, like you ever liked me in the first place."

"I didn't mind you until you didn't know when to back off and leave Yaku alone."

Tendou shrugs and lets his arms fall to his sides. He won't apologize for that. 

"Well, it seems that my insistence worked out for both of us." At the look Iwaizumi gives him, he sighs and looks down, scratching the back of his head. "I am sorry though, that you got hurt along the way."

Iwaizumi sighs too, letting his shoulders slouch. 

"This is stupid." He mutters, "I don't think you're a bad guy, Tendou. I don't."

Tendou looks back up to him. "Well, you hated me in high school. I wasn't sure if your opinion ever changed."

"I didn't hate you," Iwaizumi huffs, looking at a stain on the carpet below their feet. He was so tired of managing his interpersonal relationships. "I hated what your team represented for Aoba Johsai."

Tendou eyes him carefully. "So we're good then? No hard feelings?"

Iwaizumi shrugs. He has no intentions of making promises he might not keep. 

"Let's just say that you try not to be a dick, and I'll do my best to return the favor."

Tendou nods and puts his hands on his hips. 

"Agreed. Now move, asshole I have to pee." Tendou breaks out into a grin from the half glare Iwaizumi sends his way.

"Keep it to yourself, dumbass." Iwaizumi says as he pushes past the taller male. But as he gets back to his room, he notices he was smiling.

He turns off his light and falls into his bed, groaning into his pillow. He's had to deal with so many people and relationship issues, he's just hoping that he won't have to do it again for a long time.

He's glad he doesn't have class until the next afternoon, so he can sleep in. 

Unfortunately, his hopes of sleeping late are dashed when his phone rings with his mother's name flashing on the screen at 8:13 the next morning. 

He groans, and considers letting it go to voicemail. He knows he's going to get a worse earful later if he doesn't answer, so he forces himself to sit up. He grabs his phone and answers it.

"Hi, mom."

_"Hajime, what's this your Aunt Mika tells me about you having a boyfriend?"_ His mother's voice chides from the other line, voice even and tenor as it always has been.

Iwaizumi rubs his eyes still trying to wake up. His voice is still gruff. 

"I have a boyfriend."

_"Since when? Who is he? It's not Tooru-kun, is it?"_

Iwaizumi sighs and lays back down. 

"No, it's not Oikawa. His name is Sugawara Koushi. He went to Karasuno High School and is now going to Oikawa's college. And since yesterday, I wasn't trying to keep it from you."

_"Oh, is he cute? Well, of course he's cute. Do you have a picture? Is it serious?"_ Sometimes Iwaizumi cursed his mother's nosy nature.

"Ugh mom, it's like 8 in the morning." He pauses and lets himself actually think about the answers. "We're both still pretty new at this, but yeah I'd say it's serious."

His mother suppresses a squealing noise and Iwaizumi wonders if it's too early to say the whole thing is a prank so he can go back to sleep. 

_"Will we be meeting him over break?"_ his mother presses, _"Oh, does Tooru-kun know about it?"_

He decides to go with the safe answer first. 

"Yes, Oikawa knows. This was kinda his idea in the first place." He sighs and tries to mentally go through his schedule. "Mom, I'm not sure if meeting the parents is a good idea right now."

His mom hums. _"Okay, but just know that he's welcome here if you decide to bring him."_

"Okay mom, I'll tell him. You're not allowed to scare him off."

_"Don't me silly, Hajime. He would love me."_

Sometimes it was disturbing how much like Oikawa his mother was. Even more so than Oikawa's own mom.

Iwaizumi laughs. "I know, but meeting the parents is a big deal."

He can almost hear the smile in her voice, _"I'm happy for you, sweetheart."_

Iwaizumi sighs, but it brings a smile to his face anyway. "Thank you. I'm happy with him too."

His mom laughs quietly. _"Alright. Go back to sleep, dear. Sorry I woke you."_

Iwaizumi hums. "Goodbye, mom. Thanks for calling."

_"I love you, sweetheart. Try to call more often, okay?"_

"I love you too mom. And I will."


	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Can I just have a few minutes to enjoy being home, please?” Sugawara snaps. Iwaizumi bites down on his tongue, hard. He hates when they fight. It doesn’t happen often, but when it does, it’s anything but pretty.

**Epilogue**

“Yes, mom. I know, mom. I- okay, yeah, I love you too, but I have to go. Koushi will be home in a few minutes.”

Iwaizumi hangs up the phone with a fond sigh. That was his bi-weekly call with his mother, and she was even more excited than usual. He just told her that his internship has elected to keep him on staff as a full time employee, and she may have been more ecstatic than he is.

It was just turning out to be a really great few months. This apartment, after being in the phase of half-moved in for the last four months, was starting to feel like home, Iwaizumi had a steady job that he loved, and his four year anniversary with the love of his life was quickly approaching. Sure, maybe it was silly to get settled into the apartment when they were likely going to move to a bigger place once Sugawara found a full time job, but Iwaizumi was happy with this; their little fourth floor, one bedroom, one bathroom apartment on the edge of Tokyo. 

It wasn’t the best, but he thinks he would be happy anywhere as long as Sugawara was by his side. 

Iwaizumi hums as he flips the chicken he’s making for dinner. His boyfriend would be home any minute, and Iwaizumi is looking forward to spending a quiet evening in.

More time goes by and their meal is finished but Sugawara still isn’t home. Iwaizumi sets the table just to keep his mind distracted from any worrying. He sets out a glass of water for them when he hears keys unlocking their door. He lets out a relieved breath and stands next to the table, waiting. He doesn't want to seem angry but Sugawara has never been late like this.

“Hajime, I’m back.” Sugawara calls from the door. Iwaizumi hears him take off his shoes and coat before he walks into their dining area. Sugawara gives Iwaizumi a concerned look before kissing him on his cheek. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m…” Iwaizumi trails off, eyebrows furrowing at Sugawara’s outfit. “Why are you all dressed up?”

“Huh? Oh. Um.” Sugawara looks down at himself. At his crisp blue shirt and perfectly knotted tie. He supposes it is a bit odd for him to dress like this. He should have known Iwaizumi would ask. He backs out of Iwaizumi’s arms. “L-Let’s sit down first. Our food is probably getting cold.”

Iwaizumi wants to argue, but he doesn’t want to waste the food. He has a sick feeling in his stomach that decided to worm its way back at Sugawara’s words. Sugawara has never really been cryptic with him and it only makes Iwaizumi worry worse.

But he listens to his boyfriend of three years and sits across from him. He doesn’t want to eat until Sugawara explains himself but it doesn’t seem like he wants to speak either. Iwaizumi sighs and begins to cut his chicken.

“We’re sitting.” He knows he sounds angry but he still isn’t good at separating most emotions.

The tone sets Sugawara on edge and Iwaizumi immediately knows how this is going to go. 

“And the food isn’t getting any warmer.”

“Koushi-”

“Can I just have a few minutes to enjoy being home, please?” Sugawara snaps. Iwaizumi bites down on his tongue, hard. He hates when they fight. It doesn’t happen often, but when it does, it’s anything but pretty.

“Okay. Okay, sorry.” Iwaizumi sighs and starts eating his food. It still tastes good even with him feeling dread. The silence falls between them but it only makes him feel guilty. “I’m sorry, really. How was your day?”

Sugawara takes his time answering, and when he does it’s quiet, a bit subdued. 

“Really long. I...had an interview today.”

“An interview?” Iwaizumi smiles, “That’s great. Where?”

The knot in his stomach twists tighter when Sugawara just looks away, pokes at the food he’s barely touched. Something was wrong with this picture, and not knowing what is making Iwaizumi lose his thin patience. 

“Koushi..”

“Fine.” Sugawara growls out and puts down his silverware. “Shizuoka. I took the day off to drive down.”

Iwaizumi thinks back. That city is more than two hours away on the coast, nowhere near where they said they were trying to find jobs. Iwaizumi tries to keep himself from feeling betrayed. Sugawara knew there was a good chance that he was going to get a job from this internship, that’s half the reason why he took it anyway. The other half being he loved it.

He starts small. “Why did you need to go all the way down there?”

“When we weren’t sure where we were going after graduation, I started sending out my resume. There was an opening at the Shimoda onsen, and I just applied on a whim. I thought there was no way they would even consider me, and then you got a permanent position, and we got the apartment…” Sugawara shoves his food around his plate until the middle is empty, and then back. Iwaizumi notices that he has yet to take a bite.

“And?” He tries so keep his voice gentle, but his stress is growing by the second.

“And,” Sugawara finally looks up at him, caramel brown eyes a little worried, like he’s ready for Iwaizumi to react badly. “I got a call a few days ago, asking if I was still interested in the position.”

Iwaizumi tries to wrap his head around the new information. He hasn’t heard any of this before. He keeps out thoughts of distrust and thinks of it in the simplest manners. Sugawara hadn’t told him because he didn’t think it would happen, that even he forgot and it wouldn’t make a difference if he ever found out. But unfortunately that’s not enough to calm him down.

“You’re still interested.” He knows it isn’t a question.

“I had to at least go to the interview.” Sugawara glares at the table, honestly feeling like he’s being attacked. In a way, he knows he should have said something about it, but he didn’t expect this utter lack of support. It makes frustration and hurt simmer in his throat. “It’s for my dream job, Hajime. I couldn’t _not_ go.”

“I...but we.” Iwaizumi stops talking and tries to keep himself in control. He feels like crying and storming out but he knows neither one is going to solve any of his problems. He swallows back any negative or selfish this he was about to say and tries to go back to being a good boyfriend. “How was it?”

There’s another silence that sets off every red flag Iwaizumi has. But Sugawara is looking him in the eye when he tells him. 

“They offered me the job.”

Iwaizumi can feel the moment he stops breathing. He doesn’t want to be selfish. He doesn’t want to give Sugawara an ultimatum; it’s me or the job, especially when he gets to keep the job he loves. It isn’t fair but all he can feel is the nervousness engulfing him.

“Did you take it?” He can barely find his voice for the question and his head is screaming to not know the answer.

“I asked for a week to make a decision.” Maybe he’s imagining it, but Iwaizumi thinks there’s some guilt in his boyfriend’s voice. “I wanted to talk to you first.”

“Talk to me? As in, tell me that you found your dream job so we better start looking for a new place?” It comes out bitter, caustic on his tongue. He doesn’t mean it, really, because he knows Sugawara would never make that sort of decision on his own.

Well, he thought Sugawara would never take an interview for a place over three hours away, either, but he was wrong there too. 

“No!” Sugawara nearly shouts but ducks his head own as soon as he realized how loud he got. It surprised Iwaizumi, Sugawara barely even raised his voice. Sugawara clears his throat and blinks out what Iwaizumi thinks are tears forming. “I wanted to talk it through like adults and be reasonable. Not instantly accuse me of doing something monstrous.”

Iwaizumi takes a deep breath a tries not to make anything worse than it already is. “What did you even expect me to say to this?”

“I don’t know, Hajime! Maybe be happy for me that I even got a chance to do the thing I’ve always wanted to do? To show me even an ounce of support?” 

Sugawara pushes his plate away and stands up, jaw set and eyes still blinking too rapidly to be anything but blurred with tears. 

“I’m just going to bed. I’m not hungry anymore.”

Iwaizumi curses under his breath and watches as Suga walks away to their room. To their bed that Sugawara isn’t going to want him in any time soon. He presses the palms of his hands in his eyes to keep any tears from falling. They’ve dated for a long time so of course they have had fights before but it hasn’t reached a point where Suga completely shut him out. 

He gets up and clears the table, not bothering to save any food. He uses it as a distraction until there isn’t anything else to clean. He wanders to their bedroom door and rests his head against the door.

“Koushi?”

There’s the sound of water running and Iwaizumi sighs. He opens the door and slips in to go to the bathroom door. The shower is on, and normally Iwaizumi would have no hesitation about going right in. But right now, he isn’t sure if he’s welcome.

“Koushi,” He calls again, but there’s no answer. He turns the knob carefully, half expecting it to be locked. It opens smoothly and he’s hit with the hot warm steam filling the room. Sugawara must have that water boiling. “I’m coming in.”

Under the sound of the shower Iwaizumi can hear the soft hiccups of Sugawara crying. He feels his throat close and all of his guilt comes rushing back full force. He takes the steps forward he needs to pull the shower curtain open. He heart breaks when he sees Sugawara sitting, letting the water run over him like it’s going to fix anything. Iwaizumi sighs and kneels next to him, ignoring the spray of water hitting him and the fact that Sugawara won’t look at him.

“Koushi?”

“What do you want?” Sugawara sniffles as if his boyfriend isn’t fully dressed and getting soaked for one reason only. 

“I didn’t mean what I said.” Okay, maybe that’s not entirely true, but he certainly didn’t mean it the way he said it. 

The water is scalding and its turning Sugawara’s pale skin bright red in patches. For some reason that alone makes Iwaizumi’s heart ache even more. 

“Then why would you say it?” Sugawara’s words are almost lost under the sound of the water hitting the tile.

Iwaizumi sighs and sits down fully. He reaches for Sugawara’s hand but he doesn’t offer it back. Iwaizumi bites back his disappointment because he can understand where it’s coming from, but that doesn’t mean he moved his hand back.

“I was angry. And I thought of myself before you. I mean, I’m still angry but I want to hear you out.”

Sugawara shrugs and shakes his head, arms still wrapped firmly around his knees. Iwaizumi can’t tell if he’s stopped crying or if the water has just washed away any fresh tears.

“What else is there to say? I had an interview for my dream job, and I was offered the position on the spot. Yay for me.”

“I don’t want you to give up your dream because of me.” Iwaizumi runs his fingers across Sugawara’s shoulder and relaxes a fraction when he doesn’t turn away.

“I wasn’t going to.” Sugawara stands suddenly, splashing water over the floor until he turns the shower off. His skin is flushed and his face is puffy from crying. And yet he’s still so, so beautiful to Iwaizumi. 

He steps out over the edge and past his soaked boyfriend, grabbing one of his oversized towels and wrapping up in it. Iwaizumi follows him into their bedroom, too caught up in the change to think about getting out of his wet clothes.

Iwaizumi watches him dry off as he tries to decipher what that meant. He wasn’t going to give up his dream? Iwaizumi feels his mind go blank now it seems that it’s his turn to cry. He clears his throat and tries to breath.

“I don’t know what that means.” Or at least he doesn’t want to be right.

“It means I’m tired of trying to make you listen right now, because it’s not working.” Sugawara shoots a look over his shoulder. He looks exhausted. The edge of the bed dips with his weight and he isn’t even bothering to put on more than a pair of boxers. His voice isn’t as sharp when he speaks again. “Please just come to bed.”

The order breaks him from his mental breakdown and methodically takes off his wet clothes, throwing them on the floor without caring about the water soaking into the floor. His boxers aren’t wet enough to bother him, especially when his whole body feels numb.

He slowly get under the blankets but doesn’t lay too close to Sugawara, still unsure of how much he can do. How much this relationship is still going to last. Iwaizumi only focuses on his breathing, trying to calm himself down even when he knows he won’t be sleeping any time soon.

The lights go out and he can feel the heat from Sugawara’s skin so very close to him. He wants to touch him, but the thought of being pushed away hurts more than just keeping to his side. 

He’s not sure how long he lies there, only that the world is quiet around them and it’s been long enough that his eyes have adjusted to the dark. Sugawara’s form beside him is something he’s loved seeing these past few years, and even now he would be lying if he said he didn’t crave it like air. There’s something so easy about being with Sugawara, having him by his side. He never thought something like this would ever be an obstacle for them. 

Sugawara’s voice nearly scares him out of his skin. 

“It’s stupid.” 

“What is?” Iwaizumi’s voice is gruff and out of place. He barely registers himself speaking. He’s even more surprised that Sugawara is choosing to speak to him.

“The idea that I have to give up my dream to stay with you, like this.” Sugawara rolls over and there’s a determined sort of ferocity in his eyes. “I already made my choice, Hajime.”

Iwaizumi turns his head so he can look at Sugawara fully. He reaches out his hand and lightly traces over Sugawara’s cheekbone. He doesn’t want this to be the changing point in their relationship. Even if Sugawara does stay, how can he make it up to him, to make any of this right?

“What did you choose?”

Sugawara doesn’t pull away. He smiles almost sadly.

“I was never going to give up on my dream job,” He shifts a little closer, testing the waters as if this is all his fault. “I’m not going to take it. Not now, anyway. It’s not worth making you resent me.”

“I.” Iwaizumi coughs. He feels his tears finally slipping out but quickly brings his hand out to wipe them away. “I could never resent you.”

Sugawara shakes his head, his hand covering Iwaizumi’s to swipe at a stray tear.

“You would have had to give up your job for mine, and you love that job. I couldn’t do that to you.”

Iwaizumi takes his hand and kisses his knuckles. “I’m sorry I was so selfish. I’m sorry I overreacted.” Iwaizumi shakes his head and hides behind his hands. “God, I can’t believe I made you cry. I don’t deserve this, you.”

“Don’t be stupid.” Sugawara whispers. It comes out more like an exhale than as an insult. “I should have told you to begin with. I guess I sort of flew off the handle when you didn’t say exactly what I wanted. But I guess that makes me pretty selfish too.”

Iwaizumi cards his fingers through Sugawara’s hair. It’s calming for both of them and Iwaizumi knows both of them need this sort of comfort. “What did you mean by you weren’t giving up your dream? You’re not taking the position.”

“I’m not taking it.” Sugawara confirms. “But that won’t be the only opportunity I ever get. And...even if I don’t…” Sugawara breathes out, exhaling the tension he’s been holding on to. “It would never be worth losing what we have.”

Iwaizumi frowns and rests their foreheads together. “Even after I was being such an asshole?”

“You think that would make me leave?” Sugawara frowns back. “Hajime, just because I was crying doesn’t mean I don’t love you anymore.”

“I know.” Iwaizumi leans in just a bit more to give Sugawara a small kiss on the lips. “I love you too. And I hope you won’t resent me, you know, for making you stay.”

The kiss seems to make Sugawara braver. He gets closer, presses himself up against his boyfriend’s solid chest. 

“I won’t. I promise. I just hope you don’t blame yourself for it. My mind was made up on the drive home.”

Iwaizumi lets out a breath and wraps his arms around Sugawara’s waist. He rolls over on his back and takes the other man with him. Sugawara adjusts around him and nuzzles his head into Iwaizumi’s neck. “You could have started with that.” His tone is soft enough that Sugawara should know he’s joking, even if it was half true. Their argument is in the past and hopefully it never comes back.

“Maybe I should have. And maybe I just wanted you to tell me to do it. I don’t know.” Sugawara sighs, his breath warm against Iwaizumi’s skin. “I shouldn’t have gone at all. I’m sorry, Hajime.”

“No. You should have gone.” He holds Sugawara just a bit tighter against him. “There is nothing wrong about going to the interview. If anything I hope this raises your confidence about where you can work, where you can succeed.” Iwaizumi can actually find it in him to laugh. “I think we both handled the news wrong.”

“I know it’s been almost 4 years, but that doesn’t mean we don’t suck at fighting.” Sugawara laughs quietly. He props himself up to look down at his boyfriend, into those gentle green eyes he fell in love with. The fight seems so far away now, even if he can still feel the burn of the tears behind his eyes. 

Iwaizumi isn’t sure if he moves or if Sugawara does, but their lips meet seamlessly and he’s lost in the feeling of Sugawara’s mouth on his. He lets his hands ghost across Sugawara’s back, smiling into their kiss when he feels him shiver. Neither one is in any rush. Both just wanting to feel each other, stay in each other’s arms. Iwaizumi is fully relaxed at this point and it’s almost like the last few hours never happened.

“It’s late.” Sugawara kisses him again, “We should sleep.” But he doesn’t try to move away, just keeps moving his lips against Iwaizumi’s as if he needs the affection to make up for the fight.

Iwaizumi laughs against his mouth. “You aren’t trying that hard.” But he can’t blame his boyfriend. His hands are still roaming, just as his lips move down Sugawara’s jaw.

“Mm, I just missed you today.” Sugawara basks in the attention, soaking up every touch like sunlight. “I always miss you when I’m gone. I like coming home to you, no matter what.”

Iwaizumi would think that after all of this time Sugawara’s random declarations of love, he would be less affected by them. But even that statement still makes his cheeks feel warm and his heart speed up. Iwaizumi holds Sugawara’s face and looks back at him with pure endearment. “I love being your home. And I promise I will always be here to come back to.”

Sugawara kisses him, “Say it again.”

“Say what?”

“You’ll always be here.” Sugawara whispers. “Tell me we’ll stay together.”

Iwaizumi brushes some of Sugawara’s bangs out of his face. “We’ll stay together. I’ll make sure of it.” He smiles and pecks Sugawara’s nose. “Besides, I’ve been with you for too long to let you go now. You’re stuck with me.”

“Stuck with you?” Sugawara laughs, feeling light and happy in Iwaizumi’s arms. “I think I can live with that.”


End file.
